YuGiOh! OC Remake
by Zeladious
Summary: Remake version of YuGiOh! OC. Different character this time and a slightly different plot! Manga-verse from bottom to top this time! With a little twists and turns added!
1. Sight

Lunchtime

I sit in the very corner of the homeroom by the side of the window went I catch a conversation between a guy who was holding the basketball and talking to the boy nearest to him. After he left as I didn't hear the conversation. Plugs were covering my ears as I was listening to some songs on my phone but put the volume sound as an ambience. I'm not those loud ones who wear those big earphones covering their ears. They're _nuts_.

Oh sorry, who am I?

_I'm…nope, let's leave it at that._

I smiled with content.

_I'm just a little taller than that kid named Yugi. Wearing the uniform, my hair is tied with a side ponytail dyed green with my fringe almost touching my eyebrows and my eyes, a jewel like an amethyst._

Dyed? I just lazily rested my head on the table using my arms as my pillow.

Soon enough, I heard some chatter as I opened one of my eyes. My head was still resting as I took a peek in between of my arms' gap. I took out one of my plugs and viewed the situation while my head stayed intact.

'Seesh! Only a girl would care about a box. Watching you makes me sick! It really pisses me off! So y'know, Yugi…'

_If I remember the yellow-haired is…Jonouchi Katsuya._

'I'm going to teach you how to be a man! You want this box back? Then gimme all you got!'

Just then, the other grabbed my attention and I quickly closed the gap, pretending to take a nap.

'Oi, Jonouchi.'

'What is it?'

'No, I thought that someone was…'

I stood up and stifled a yawn and put the plugs back into my ears, leaving the homeroom as I rubbed my eyes.

'If I remember, she's…'

'Aw, forget that! I'm teaching Yugi to be a man right now!'

'I hate fighting!'

I quickly went to the front and slowly left a small gap to hear in the conversation. I had already pulled off my plugs anyway and left the music running on its own.

'Anyway, please give it back.'

'No way!'

'What's in here anyway? Let's take a peek!'

'You can look, but don't lose anything! It's really important to me!'

_Wow, Yugi looked like he was about to really shout it out…_

I changed my angle of viewing a little when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind to find out that it was Anzu. I gave a signal to her by stepping back a little for her to slide the door open. I then walked off and brought myself leaning against the wall that was closer to me.

'MAZAKI!'

_Their voices are loud…_

'Bullies who pick on little kids are what's dumb!'

'Meddling girl!'

'I'll get you back! Don't you forget!'

And I saw them as if speeding out of the homeroom.

_They deserved it anyway…_

I fixed my gaze onto the floor after looking at their faces. I closed my eyes and listened to the surroundings, even though it's very quiet, almost very silent when a voice broke it.

'Hey you.'

I opened one eye and raised my head slightly.

'You're…Housei Kirako-san? I've heard rumours of you.'

I smiled slightly and closed my eye, slightly lowering down my head to the position before.

'And what may that be?'

'You know it, don't you?'

I opened both of my eyes and looked at him as if looks can kill and headed back to the homeroom. I felt irritated at what he said to me but the rest of the classes went smoothly after lunchtime.

* * *

After school, evening

Today as usual, I went for swimming after granting permission from the facility teachers a few days after I transferred here. The condition was to keep everything clean, make sure nothing is to be stolen and such. Who would steal something at school anyway?

I took out my bookbag at the patio, if the school has one. And my stuff was already inside as I left my books under my table all the time. If not then somewhere nearby the pool as no one would probably be still at school anyway, apart from Ushio's patrol or whatever it was. I took off my uniform in the nearby girls' toilet, and dressed up my one-piece swimsuit. After that I put my bookbag somewhere nearby the pool, and took a shower at one of the shower rolls just near the swimming pool. Oh yeah, I had already led my hair down before I stepped in. And the preparations were set as I looked up the sky.

'It's already night time…well, I'll only be here a while anyway.'

I dipped into the pool, only to dive in and do a freestyle stroke at the nearest side of the pool, from the beginning till the end and fro.

'Phew…this is nothing!'

I sunk into the water for a while, and what caught my eye was something shining deep down the water.

_What is that…_

I swim to the spot where it was glowing and prepared to dive down and get it.

'Here goes…nothing!'

I kicked as hard while letting out small breaths. I wasn't really that good that swimming yet though. When I managed to reach the object with my hand almost reaching out to it, I had realized that I had ran out of breath as the water went through my mouth. I quickly re-emerged from the water, letting out coughs.

'Urk…gosh, I was this close though…'

I looked up at the sky while floating on the water.

_It's probably getting late anyway…oh well._

I swim back to the edge, getting ready to bathe as I took out my uniform from my bookbag and a towel, and an all-in-one shampoo that's inside. I took out my swimsuit and used one of the shower rolls. Yes, I'm bathing outdoors, and I do it all the time. After rinsing off, I dried myself and put on my clothes, and looked down at the object that was glowing.

'Oh well, guess I will have to do it tomorrow night then.'

* * *

Lunchtime, next afternoon

I rested my head on the table, again using my arms as my pillow as I heard Yugi yawning.

'I'm so tired. I stayed up late working on the puzzle.

_Puzzle?_

I was still sleepy and didn't think about that.

'Yugi!'

'Hn…?'

'Could I have a moment…? Housei-san?'

My eyes shot up and gotten myself into a sitting position.

'Here.'

He tossed me something as I managed to grab it from my seat.

'For you.'

I blinked before looking at what Ushio gave me.

'Oh!'

I looked at him as I smiled slightly.

'I'm in your debt!'

'No need to. One of the teachers told me to give you that anyway. It's not good to starve everytime.'

He smiled back at me.

'Alright then.'

I opened the package to eat the bun.

'Alright then, Yugi.'

'O-okay.'

Yugi got up from his seat and left the homeroom with Ushio.

'Don't be late for the next lesson now alright, Yugi-kun!'

'I won't!'

He had shouted back. I then eat my bun away, chewing on every bite. After I had finished eating, I kept the wrapper in my bookbag to throw it to a bin later as I rested my head again. The bell soon had rung, and I got up to prepare for the next coming lesson.

* * *

Evening, after school/Night time

Hooray for usual routine, or whatever. This time, I'm just floating on the water, planning to have a swim for later. I closed my eyes to hear the sound of ripples before a splash broke the silence. I opened my eyes and let my body submerge into the water to let myself float. I looked down to see who it was.

'Jonouchi?'

When he re-submerged, managing to take whatever it was, he finally noticed me when he turned his head.

'What the…Housei-chan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?'

I blinked as he then _looked_ at me and saw I tint of blush from him.

'Y-you're…pretty…'

'Huh?'

'N-nope, it's nothing. Anyway, I've got to go!'

He smiled sheepishly and swam to the nearest edge, quickly running away to somewhere else.

'I was planning to get it today but since he had gotten it…oh well.'

I swim for a little while more before heading to bathe. As I headed back to my apartment which was nearby the school, when I was about to open the door, I thought something was watching over me as I froze midway. I was about to turn my head but shrugged it off and opened the door as I headed in.

_It's probably nothing anyway._

I closed the door behind me and went into my room, placing the book bag on the bed as I lie down with the lights on. I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes for a while, intending to open them but somehow my eyelids grew heavier, and soon…

…I felt my body growing heavier, by the second.

_Was I this tired?_

* * *

I woke up after a while, looking at my alarm clock just beside me.

23:50

'What the…it's this late?'

I let out a yawn and stretched my arms.

'Well…I've got to dry my uniform and the swimsuit anyway.'

I took out my uniform and went to my closet which was at the corner of the room, just beside the bed.

'Let's see…this one!'

I took out a nightgown with frills and wore it like a slip-on. I closed the closet doors and brought the uniform and swimsuit to wash it while humming a tune away.

'Nananana~'

When I finished washing it, I hung the uniform and the swimsuit to dry off.

00:00

My stomach had soon grumbled. I had forgotten to take dinner as I had slept earlier.

_Oh well…_

I went back to the closet and wore a hooded grey jacket to go to the usual ministore. But that means…

'Having to pass by my school to get there…'

I took my belongings and sufficient money and locked the main door, heading out to get some items. As soon I passed by my school, I saw Ushio and Yugi there from a distance as I stopped walking. A short while later I realised that I had stopped in front of the school gate as I quickly hid behind the pillar nearest to me. I took a peek from what they're doing since I can't hear what they're talking about.

I blinked. It looked like Ushio was about to do something but couldn't. Yugi soon jumped back and pointed at him as something from his forehead shone.

_What the…_

Ushio was soon shouting out saying something about money. I quickly got away and had returned to my objective. After getting the items, I got back to my apartment, unlocked and closed it as I made my way in.

* * *

Before school bell rings, next morning

I felt more refreshed now as I stretched my arms along the way to school. Soon I overheard murmurs of Ushio doing something as I went over to him.

'Money! All of it is mine!'

_Does he care only about money?_

I then turned back to head inside the school when I thought I overheard him saying something else. I couldn't quite get as it was too soft for me to hear but when he repeated that again it was…

'Yu…g…i…!'

My eyes widened.

_Yugi really…?!_


	2. Encounter

In a dancing room, night time

'One two, one two!'

I was wearing a shirt and low-cut pants that matches everyone that's dancing in the group as I'm at the side, preparing for a show, they say. The one that's shouting out the clapping his hands to the beat was an instructor slightly taller than the one that's the tallest of all the dancers in the room. He soon stopped his clapping.

'Okay, take a break!'

I soon went away the where my bag was and took out a small towel to wipe my face. The others were talking to their mates while I was just drinking the mineral water I had just bought. I soon overheard their conversations as I stopped drinking mid-way.

'This training is too tough!'

'If there's any more of it, I'll give up!'

'I'm dead beat!'

'Sensei is being too tough on us!'

Deciding to ignore it, I continued to drink and the instructor called back on us as we all complied to it.

'Good work! Remember to come tomorrow night too! You're all going to perform live now, alright?'

All except me replied with a yes.

'You will all participate inside a broadcast station! Be sure to come on time! You all know the location, I presume!'

Again, all replied with a yes, and left the room, with me still packing my stuff in it. After that, I sling my bag and left the room to head back to my apartment.

* * *

I lay on my bed and looked at my alarm clock.

22:00

I got up, took my pyjamas and headed to the bathroom, since I smell. After finishing, I took a towel from the bathroom and began to dry myself. After that, I went back to the bedroom for an early rest.

* * *

Before school starts, morning

I headed to school, but not stopping halfway to see a van of some sort. But I was slightly surprised when I saw the three alphabets on it.

**ZTV**

I then continued to walk into the school as to prepare for the first lesson.

* * *

Lunch time, afternoon

'WHAAAT?! A STAR?!'

My ears had nearly burst when Anzu had shouted it out loud.

'Yup! To prove it, there's a TV van parked in front of the school! Right, Yugi!'

'Y…yeah…'

'Oh, I saw that but…I haven't heard anything about a star.'

'Moron! They're coming to school in disguise! But it's really a major movie star!'

'J-Jonouchi…w-we don't know that…'

'I'll make a bundle selling pictures…'

Jonouchi was laughing his butt away.

'That's illegal! There's no "star" going to this school!'

'Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it?'

_They're noisy as always…_

'Yugi! Let's go!'

Jonouchi had went out of the room, with Yugi catching up.

'Ah, wait up, Jonouchi-kun!'

'Honestly, that Jonouchi…'

Then Anzu noticed me as I put a hand up as a sign of saying hi.

'Housei-san!'

* * *

After chatting for a while with Anzu, I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I was still a little sleepy, so I just went where my feet want to walk to. Soon, I heard some noise as my eyes shot up, no longer sleepy, and went behind the gym to take a look. There was something happening as I hid behind the wall as I took a peek. I was shocked. Yugi was getting beaten up by some guy wearing a guy's uniform shirt. But beside of them, I managed to see people doing something. Another sound came as I turn my head.

_Jonouchi!_

'Stop right there! What do you think you're doing?!'

Jonouchi ran to Yugi's aid.

'Yugi! Are you alright…'

He then grabbed the one that's wearing the uniform by the collar with one hand, with his other hand ready to punch him.

'You! What are you doing to my buddy?! I'm gonna kill you!'

'I…I didn't want to…really…but the director…'

I turned my head towards the other side.

'Director?!'

Then a man wearing the cap backwards stepped forward.

'Cut, cut! Very good! You can go now, Fujita!'

'So you're the guy who put Yugi through this?!'

Jonouchi then turned attention to Yugi.

'Yugi, are you alright?!'

'I…I'm sorry, Jonouchi-kun…There isn't a star after all…'

'It wasn't your fault! These jerks lied to you!'

The man wearing the cap backwards raised a hand.

'Stop the camera! They're friends, we get it! This kind of stuff is a waste of tape. Look…it was just bad luck you got picked for the victim…just coincidence…about the same odds as rolling the die and getting a one…heh heh…but because of that, we've taped a good show! The viewers will sympathize with you and send in letters by the dozen! You're a star, Yugi! The star of our program!'

I then realized the time had gone by, and I went back to the homeroom to prepare for the next lesson.

* * *

After school, evening

I went back to my apartment and got dressed for the show, packing my necessities in my bag. I locked the door as I headed out to the location we were all supposed to meet at.

ZTV BROADCASTING STATION, night time

'EH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!'

'Like I said…there's no such thing as a show here…'

'BUT I HAD SIGNED THIS CONTRACT STATING THAT THESE GIRLS ARE TO PERFORM HERE!'

We, the girls had worn our performance clothes, waiting to go in but were denied of it as the instructor kept arguing over and over with the guard in-charge.

'But like I said…'

'ARE YOU CRAZY?! LET ME SPEAK TO YOUR BOSS!'

'That's going too far already!'

'Why you…'

'Please take your things and leave from here. That's your final warning.'

'Grr…fine then.'

He then turned to us and deeply bowed.

'I…I'm so sorry, girls! Seems like, this was a fraud…'

The girls didn't seem to bother about that, and left saying that all of the dancing has wasted their time and went somewhere else. I sighed.

_What to do about the clothes then?_

'Umm, sensei? What to do about these clothes then?'

He had gotten up to his standing position.

'U-umm, you may keep it then. So sorry…'

He bowed once more.

'I see…thanks then.'

I smiled.

'E…eh? Y-you're not…mad at me?'

He looked at me while I just stared blankly.

'Hmm…well…although I'm a little mad at this, but…it was fun, I guess?'

I giggled a little.

'You…'

I backed up a little defensively.

'Is that…a problem there?'

'N-no…you're pretty.'

I saw a tint of blush from him.

'What did you just say?'

'Uh, nope…it's probably nothing…'

'I see…well then…'

I saluted like a soldier before leaving.

'…see you again!'

I walked for a while before stopping into my tracks when I thought I saw a faint glow at my side as I turned. I quickly rushed to see what it was. I hid under a nearby car, took a peek, and saw a familiar person there.

_Yugi!_

Then I saw the man with the cap earlier, as if screaming out in pain.

'Director…for bending the truth in front of the cameras…then all you see shall be censored! Heh heh heh…'

_Yikes!_

I quickly made a run for it while I had the chance, hoping that Yugi hadn't seen me as I rushed back to my apartment.

* * *

'Phew…'

I changed to my pyjamas before heading to have an early rest, as I decided not to think about the current situation.

_It is him though…but…_

More thoughts went into my head soon after but I quickly shoved it off as I quickly shut my eyes and went to sleep.

21:00

* * *

Before school starts, morning

As I walked on the way to school I saw Jonouchi and Yugi together.

_Their faces looked happy._

And that was enough for me, as I kept that a secret. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned my head. It was Anzu as she smiled at me and I smiled at her back, raising my hand of saying hi to her.

'Heh heh…Yugi! Thank me! This is the tape!'

Jonouchi held out a tape and tossed it to Yugi.

'Yahoo! Thank you, Jonouchi-kun!'

'I hope you like it, you dog!'

But before Yugi could even manage to grab it, Anzu manages to grab it before him.

'AACK!'

Jonouchi and Yugi let out a yelp.

'What's this? A good movie? Is it really that interesting? Then I'll borrow it.'

Anzu walked away while the both of them chased after her for the tape.

'AAACK! Give it back, Anzu!

_And everything's all-so lively…_


	3. A close-up!

Homeroom, morning

I glanced at Yugi before reading up on one of the books I had bought a few nights earlier.

'Mornin' Yugi!'

'Ah…good morning, Jonouchi-kun!'

'Hn, you look kinda down. What's wrong?'

I looked up at the starting conversation.

'No, it's nothing!'

'By the way…I looked into it, but…it seems there isn't a star at this school.'

Yugi shot up from his seat.

'What?! You hadn't given up on that yet?'

'But that's the thing!'

Jonouchi then stepped one of his feet onto a table.

'**I'll** become the first star from this school!'

Yugi had already sat back down and looked down onto his table.

_I wonder what had happened…_

I then returned to my book, listening to the conversation at the same time.

'Yugi…'

'Ah…huh?'

'Is something bothering you?! Tell me! I'm here for you, man!'

There was a pause before Yugi spoke up.

'Really, it's nothing. But thanks anyway…'

'Alright!'

* * *

Lunch time, afternoon

I had gone down to the canteen to grab a bun to eat while reading my book on the way there. It's somehow amazing that I didn't bump into anyone though. Once I had paid for the bun I had made a trip back to the homeroom to eat it.

Soon enough, I when slide opened the back door, I turned my head when Anzu gave a hard punch to Jonouchi's face, giggling a little when Anzu did that.

* * *

After school, evening

I took out the shoes from my shoe locker, changing it with the school shoe I wore. I was on cleaning duty today as I left the homeroom last. I thought I saw a big shadow walking past me while I was wearing my shoe but something else happened as I took a look.

'Hanasakiiii…I saw that. You think you can take the easy way out…?'

A punch sound was heard.

_What the…_

The person took and dragged along a boy with him, with the boy's glasses cracked a little. As soon I wore my shoes, with them out of my sight, I went back to my apartment.

I have a feeling something will happen on that very night.

* * *

A few days later, after school, evening

I had followed Yugi to wherever he's going to, without him noticing me on the way. I stopped myself in a corner when I saw Yugi heading into a shop. When he headed in, I stopped mid-way in front of the shop, looking up at the sign and then going in.

SIGN – KARAOKE

I managed to catch a glimpse of Yugi going into a room before hiding behind the wall.

'Yugi…what did you just say…?!'

Sounds of jingles could be heard from him. I left the door slightly agape and took a small peek at the scene, carefully not to make any sudden movements. The one who was standing on the platform immediately went down and grabbed Yugi from his seat.

'Are you saying you didn't even sell one ticket?!'

'I-I'm sorry, but everyone was busy today…'

_If I had known, I would have asked him about that…!_

'But…I'll listen to your songs, Sozoji…'

'That's right! You'll stay with me all night! And it's gonna be a live show of blood!'

Sozoji handed him a headset.

'First of all, you'll listen with these!'

He then put the jack in and turned something all the way to the MAX shown.

'Max volume!'

He then moved to the microphone.

'Let's start with my favourite! Let's go!'

I braced myself as what's about to come. He had started singing, and loudly at that. I pitied Yugi because of that since he probably had the headset worn to the max volume, hurting his eardrums. He stroked a pose before ending his song.

'Yow! That made me shiver! Now, before the next song, let's introduce our special guest!'

He opened the curtain behind him and revealed a familiar boy I had seen the past few days.

Yugi cried out his name and went over to him.

'HANASAKI!'

'Heh heh heh…look at the poor thing…that must hurt…'

_From your punches, that is._

'It's your fault for stealing his tickets, Yugi!'

…_fault?_

'Hanasaki! Uh…I'm sorry! I was only trying to help…'

'I'm the one who should apologize…Y-Yugi…you tried to take on my burden…this would have happened no matter what…I'm being punished for trying to sell that ticket to you…I'm really sorry…'

'Hanasaki!'

For a moment there, I thought I saw a faint glow of something.

'How could you…how could you do this to my friend, Hanasaki…I won't forgive you…'

Yugi then turned his back to him and pulled the headset off him and plugged the jack off, placing the headset around his neck. Sozoji was still holding the microphone and talked like rapping onto it.

'Hey hey hey! What's that look supposed to mean?! You got something to say to me?'

Yugi pointed his finger at him.

'Heh heh heh…Sozoji! Let me ask you one question! Are you a coward?!'

'WHAAAT?!'

'If you aren't, then don't try and escape from the little game I'm going to start!'

'A game…?!'

'I call it…**the silence game!** Before I explain the rules of the game, let me get some tools!'

I thought he was about to go out or something but then two items appeared on the table.

'This toy is called "Sound Pierrot" – That's French for "clown". By a strange coincidence, there's two right here in this room! If you make a noise near it, a sensor reacts and starts dancing! By the rules of the game, after the signal to start neither one of us will make a sound. We must keep perfectly silent! Not even cracking your knuckles! That's why a pierrot has been placed in front of each of us. The first one to make a sound and make the clown dance loses! Sound good?'

Sozoji takes off his glasses as I saw his hand holding something.

'What will happen if you lose, Yugi?'

'I give you my life! But if you lose, you have to play a penalty game!'

'Interesting!'

They start to sit down across each other with Yugi taking the sofa seat and Sozoji taking the chair. Each of the pierrot was placed in front of them as they kept silent for a long while. During that period, I shortly realized that the jack was on the rim of the glass.

_Yugi!_

A pierrot soon started dancing as I heard something from the speakers. Sozoji got up and leaned forward a little.

'That's the sound of your heart!'

Yugi announced it to him.

'Impossible! Heartbeats from the speaker?! The mike…! And I put the volume to max…'

'Your habit holding onto the mike no matter how much it annoys people has done you in! You lose, Sozoji!'

Yugi smirked in triumph and pointed at him as I saw an eye on his forehead.

'Penalty game! Beat Festival!'

The eye from his forehead soon enlarged and went into Sozoji. He soon covered his ears by placing his fingers inside.

'YIIIEEEEE! M-MAKE IT STOP! THE NOISE! THE NOISE!'

Yugi walked over to Hanasaki.

'Rock music has eight beats, right?! I hear that came from the basic rhythm of the heart – the rhythm that most stimulates a person! From now on, you can sing to the beating of your own tell-tale heart!'

He was beginning to walk over my side holding Hanasaki by the arms when I managed to hide myself through another karaoke room beside.

'That was a close one…'

When I looked around the karaoke room, it was pitch black as my eyes slowly adjusted to it.

_But I was sure that earlier…_

I opened the door to check back on Sozoji.

'STOP IT!'

He probably deserved it, in a way, and headed back to my apartment for a night's rest.


	4. An Escaped Convict

After school, evening

The final bell had rung, and people were starting to pack their things and leaving the homeroom. I was starting to leave my the back door when I heard Jonouchi talking to Yugi about something called "Burger World" as I was about to head over there. According to the teacher, there's an escaped convict running around but I didn't care about that though. As I was about to head into a corner, yes, I'm already outside and on my way there, I found the place and headed in.

'One burger set.'

A lady slightly taller than me took my orders and a tray was filled with a soft drink at the side, a packet of fries at the other and the burger at the middle. I paid the lady the exact money and carried the tray to the side closer to the window.

I held the burger on my both hands, with the fingers touching at the side. I took a bite and slowly munched away at it while I gazed at the big window. A short while later, I could hear the door sliding open by itself since it probably has an automatic sensor. I took another bite away, and I heard the door opening again. This time, I saw familiar faces.

_Jonouchi, Yugi…_

As they both sat down at the table beside mine, they hadn't noticed me yet.

_That's good…_

'Jonouchi-kun, we shouldn't have come here…Anzu's mad…'

_Anzu…?_

'Heh…heh heh…No wonder she didn't want us to go to Burger World…awright! I've got her secret!'

'But…'

A familiar haired girl walked, carrying a tray to stop at their table. The tray was slammed onto the table. She then held something on her right and squeezed it as something came out from the bottom, sending out something red.

'Please enjoy our burgers with _plenty_ of our famous ketchup!'

'Anzu…'

She then starts to walk away.

'Hmph!'

'Uh oh…'

'Hey, Anzu! Cool it!'

'Well…now that you know I'm working here…'

I slowly took a bite at my burger as not to alarm them.

'I have nothing else to hide…I'm saving up my money! I'm going to America when I graduate! I'm going to study dance in New York! It's my dream!'

I widened my eyes a little.

_Her dream…_

'Don't you dare laugh!'

Yugi then starts to look back and forth at someone, which is probably Anzu, now that she's out of my sight, and Jonouchi.

'W…w…we would never laugh! Right? Right, Jonouchi-kun?'

Jonouchi smiled.

'Don't worry, Anzu! We won't tell on you! I'll eat 10,000 of these burgers if I tell!'

_Jonouchi…_

He then pointed to the burgers.

'But this restaurant makes you pay for hamburgers drowned in ketchup?! This stuff's nasty!'

'Don't worry, those are on me!'

Yugi then took the drink and hamburger from the tray, while Jonouchi just take the hamburger, with both of them, unwrapping to eat it.

'Wow, New York sounds really cool!'

'Yup. I thought Anzu…'

I was looking outside the window again when I saw a man with a triple seven on his forehead, with a gun on his hand-

_Hand?!_

'…was just a show off…but she's not bad…'

My eyes widened.

_Is he heading towards…?!_

The door had slid open.

'Welcome! Are you by yourself?'

_Anzu!_

I stayed calm, and assessed the situation as much as possible.

'I'm by myself alright…that's why I'm so lonely…'

I slowly shifted my body to the other side, in order to hide away from the man, hiding just beside the chair.

'**Awright! Anyone makes a sound and this girl dies!**'

Yugi shouted out.

'ANZU!'

'AAACK! It's the escaped prisoner!'

One shouted and the other screamed.

'Shaddup all of you!'

'Heh heh…I'm not staying here long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone! But until then, you stay with me!'

I could hear faint sounds of Anzu trying to say something.

'Blindfold yourself with this ribbon! I hear when humans can't see, they're so terrified they can't make a sound. They do the same to prisoners right before they execute them! I should know, I'm on death row…heh heh heh…'

'ANZU!'

'That scumbag!'

_Yugi, Jonouchi…I'm sorry!_

I felt helpless as I watched the situation ensuing. The convict then took a seat closer to the corner.

'Now…someone's gotta take my orders…who should I choose…'

The people including Jonouchi and Yugi were standing at a distance from the convict.

'You!'

He pointed the gun at Yugi.

'The wussy little one! You're the one!'

Under my breath, I scowled, readying to let out a hard punch to his face the moment I pounce onto him.

Jonouchi spoke out.

'Yugi…!'

'Everyone else get down on the floor and close your eyes!'

The people there screamed and got down as ordered to, with Jonouchi added in.

'If any one of you moves an inch, this girl is _dead_!'

_Anzu!_

'First off, give me some booze!'

Sudden realization came to me.

'Then cigarettes!'

Looks like something is about to…

'This really is my lucky day! Ha ha ha!'

…happen to him, today.

_And it isn't going to end well for him._

Soon enough, Yugi was carrying the tray with items the convict ordered him to take. After Yugi walked a short while, Anzu shot up from her seat. I advanced myself by moving from chair to chair to get a closer view, without him noticing me.

'Yugi…it's you, isn't it?! Stay back, Yugi! It's too dangerous!'

I stopped myself, when I saw the convict's face looking shocked, then later slapping Anzu across her cheek.

'Shut your mouth!'

Yugi cried out.

'Anzu!'

A flash from the pyramid shape shone and died down. I smirked in triumph.

_Intuition…_

But somehow, I always had thought someone is lurking behind me, as if readying to pounce but nothing happened as I waited in anticipation. I then focused on Yugi.

He placed the items on the table and sat down on the chair opposite to the convict's.

He pointed at him.

'Heh heh…I've brought what you asked for!'

The convict shouted out.

'You…! Who said you could sit down?!'

Yugi looked unfazed, and went on smoothly.

'I just thought I'd help you pass the time…let's play a game…if you got any guts!'

The convict stuttered a little.

'A…a game?!'

He then took out the cigar pack and puts one in his mouth using his free hand.

'Well…a game…this could be fun…'

'However…the one to lose this game will die!'

He then grabs the booze.

'Isn't that interesting…let's hear the rules…'

And starts to pour on the glass in front of him.

'This game has just one rule.'

'Then let's hear it! Heh heh…'

'As long as we sit at this table facing each other…we may each move only one of our ten fingers!'

Yugi raised his hands in front of him, showing his ten fingers.

'And once the game starts, that finger cannot change! But we are free to choose any finger we like. Which finger do you choose?'

'Heh heh heh…I choose my index finger of course. This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!'

_Why bother announcing it…_

'Ok! Then I choose my thumb!'

He showed his thumb on his right hand while the left hand was moved away.

'After the signal to start, we are free to do anything. You can even pull the trigger! Then let's go…**game start!**'

The convict laughed.

'And in one instant it's **game over!**'

Yugi held out a lighter and flicked the top open.

'Tch…right! I forgot to ask for a lighter…wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside…forgot all about it…okay, the last thing you can do is use your thumb to light my cigarette…I'll kill you after that!'

Yugi moved his hand closer to the cigar, and ignited the flames on the lighter, after that placing it onto his hand.

'You can keep the lighter! Take it with you…to your next life!'

The booze he was pouring onto the glass soon overflowed. Droplets of sweat could be seen from his face.

Yugi changed to his left hand and pointed at him like he's holding a gun.

'Just try firing your gun! The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure! And by the way, that's Russian Vodka. It's 180 proof…90% alcohol!'

He then took Anzu by the hand and walked away from the scene.

'Let's go, Anzu!'

I then focused onto the convict.

'Ahh…ahhhh…eep…b-but my luck…'

The cigar fell from his mouth and soon he was engulfed in flames.

_Case closed…_

I slowly made my way out casually…

…without having to make an appearance in front of them.

_At least today's satisfactory..._


	5. Lies and News

Lunch time, afternoon

'What?! A psychic in our school?!'

Both Yugi and Jonouchi had simultaneously shouted out. I was just standing beside Anzu, when I had squinted my eyes because of their voices vibe getting into my eardrums.

Anzu answered their question.

'Uh-huh! He's in Class A. They say he can see the future. His predications are really accurate. You've seen all the girl's disappearing at recess, right? They go to get their fortunes told. Anyway…I'm not into that stuff, but…'

Jonouchi shouted out.

'Right on! I gotta get my fortune told!'

He then ran out.

'Let's go! Yugi! Anzu! Housei-chan!'

'Uh…but I…'

'Hold on!'

The two followed him, or more like, was kind of dragged along for the course. I didn't bother to move an inch from my spot because I thought it would be ridiculous to get my fortune told.

I sighed and returned to my seat, waiting for the day to end. A while later, while I was listening to my music, wearing the plugs into my ears, resting my head on the table, I could feel a slight tremor shaking, and after that a full-blown one. I shot up, took out the plugs on my ears and ran out of the homeroom to the window.

'Was that…?'

I looked left and right worriedly.

'Maybe I should head over to that homeroom…'

* * *

A-1

I slide open the door, to close it when I was inside the room. I heard loud cheers and praises mainly on one person, Kokurano. The cheers soon died down after that.

'Maybe I should get my fortune after all…'

_Anzu…?_

I noticed her and the other two.

'Go ahead…'

Anzu walked over to Kokurano and he starts to touch her hand. He soon became a little…touchy.

'…well…such a lovely hand…'

'My!'

I could see Anzu blushing as she looked away from him. I then walked over to Yugi, tapping onto his shoulder. He then turned his head and smiled at me.

'Hey, Housei-san.'

'Housei will do, Yugi-kun.'

'Then…the same for me, Housei.'

'Alright then, Yugi.'

We giggled a little before Kokurano starts to announce Anzu's fortune.

'I can see…I can see…I see a wonderful man appear before your very eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall so deeply in love that you will swoon before him.'

Anzu then walked away.

'Next in line…'

Jonouchi stepped in.

'Yup, that's me!'

'Hm…you're having bad luck.'

'Wow! You can tell? That's my problem…yesterday, I got into this fight…'

_Fight?_

'Next in line…'

'What?! That's it?!'

Kokurano announced again.

'Next in line!'

I whispered to Yugi and gave a nudge to his side.

'Go on…'

He whispered back.

'But…'

'It's okay…just give it a shot.''

'O-okay then…'

He then walked over to Kokurano. Kokurano questioned him.

'Don't you want me to read you?'

'I hate to be rude, but…I'm sure psychic powers really exist, but…I get the feeling most psychic are fakes…or maybe…um…'

The girl nearest to Kokurano pointed at Yugi.

'WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN KOKURANO-SAMA'S POWER?! YOU SAW HIM PREDICT THE EARTHQUAKE JUST NOW!'

'Are you saying my power is fake?'

'Well, no, but…I saw a trick like that on TV…'

'Really…'

Yugi begins to explain.

'Just for example, you know…! If you wrote "earthquake today" and other predictions on note cards and hid them in your clothes, that wouldn't be a real prediction…'

_Hmm…that's true…_

Kokurano then begins to make noises, making a weird pose at that. He then as if made furious energies sending right through to Yugi, pointing at his face, as if making a declaration.

'**I can see! I can see! I see your future! Countless letters will fall from heavens and bring disaster upon you!'**

* * *

Back in the homeroom

Yugi was back at his seat, with his hands on his face and the arms supporting it on his table. I listened to my music and just closed my eyes while sitting straight before someone spoke up.

'Don't get so down, Yugi! That guy's predications are useless!'

_Jonouchi…_

Then Anzu started.

'But I heard this rumour…Kokurano's power became famous after this one prediction came true…apparently he predicted a fire at student from Class A's house, _three days before it happened…_luckily the student survived, but he's still in the hospital!'

'Well…I don't believe his prediction!'

_Yugi…_

I murmured to myself softly.

'Are you…'

* * *

Homeroom, after school, evening

I was almost about to pack finish my things since it's been a while since I brought back my books, with a few to carry in hand when I overheard Yugi saying something.

'Anzu doesn't have work today so…heh heh…she promised to go shopping with me on the way home to school!'

_Oh?_

I walked over to Yugi and tapped him once on the shoulder from his right. His face was registered with surprise.

'Housei! You haven't gone back yet?'

I grinned.

'Not yet. Anyway, are you and Anzu…?'

He blushed and played with his fingers.

'K-kind of…'

'Well…good for you! By the way, where's Anzu now?'

'Ah! She went to do something so she will be back!'

His cheerful voice has returned.

'Well, I should be heading back now anyway!'

I stretched my arms and got back to my table to take my bookbag and few other remaining books in my hand home.

'Hn…?!'

I was about to walk out when Yugi spoke out.

'What's wrong?'

'N-no…there's this book here…I bet someone checked it out, then forgot about it. It's due today!'

'I'll be here to relay the message in case she comes now, okay?'

'Really?! Thanks, and sorry to trouble you!'

He sounded elated, and begins to walk out of the room.

'Be sure to come back safely!'

_That Yugi…I'm a little envious though…_

I then put my things onto the teacher's desk, waiting for the both of them. After waiting for quite a while, Anzu came into the room.

'Housei-chan!'

She looked around the table.

'Don't worry, Yugi has just gone to return a book that's due today.'

I could hear that she's relieved for that.

'You know, Housei-chan…I got paid today, so I thought I'd take him out for a treat!'

She was now standing beside me, leaning onto the teacher's desk.

'Good for you then!'

We first let out a giggle, then a laugh. The laugh of ours died down soon after.

'So, how about Kokurano's prediction? Did he get to you?'

'Well…maybe, a little.'

She heaved a sigh.

'Mazaki…are you waiting for someone?'

We realized the voice, and turned our heads to have met with Kokurano himself. Anzu answered him.

'…Kokurano…! Well, yes…'

I waited for his response.

'Shall I make a prediction? The person you're waiting for will not come…but…someone even more wonderful will appear…you remember my prediction, don't you?'

_Countless letters…?_

I narrowed my eyes.

_Could it be…?_

'What do you mean, Yugi won't come?'

She turned her head while Kokurano just shoved me down, making me fell onto my bottom as I rubbed it.

'That can't be true.'

'My predictions are infallible!'

I managed to see what's happening to Anzu.

_Anzu! Damn it!_

'And you see…you've swooned in front of me!'

_Swoon!_

He then placed Anzu onto the floor and raised his hands up high and started to laugh in a weird way.

'As long as I have my powers, any woman is mine! I'll be popular forever!'

'You think so?'

The voice I'd recognised just behind the door.

_Yugi!_

But of course, not exactly entirely him.

'ACK! Yugi…! …it's you…?!'

'Too bad, Kokurano! Your prediction failed! Well, "prophet"? Let's play a game! If I lose, I'll acknowledge your psychic powers!'

'Play a game?!'

'This is the bottle of chloroform you left behind!'

He held out a bottle that's stated chloroform in it.

'Or perhaps you saw the future and left it…because we'll use the bottle in our game!'

I stayed by Anzu's side and watched the entire thing happening between Yugi and his victim, or mainly, Kokurano himself, as I started to talk to myself, but mainly directed at Anzu, and I hope she's listening.

'You know…Anzu…this person you wanted to see…you know, he's closer than you think…so please…be patient.'

_And wait for the time to reveal it…_

Soon, it was at its conclusion.

Yugi had remained victorious.

Kokurano has just met its match.

Yugi had went over to our side, where Anzu's sleeping. I smiled and noticed the difference in Yugi's height.

_A head taller than the usual…_

'Hi there, I believe that it's the first time we've met now, wouldn't it? In that form, that is.'

I could see his eyes, full of anger and hatred but behind those I could feel that…he was worried…

…and cared about his dear friends.

'How is Anzu?'

He turned his direction to her.

'Don't worry, she's just sleeping peacefully.'

There was a long pause as I stared at Anzu's face before looking back at him again, only to look down.

'You know…I've been watching you. Although I could feel a creepy sensation where something's about to-'

I cut that part off and moved on to her.

'She probably wants to see you, that Anzu.'

'Anzu, huh…hey, Housei.'

My head was still facing down.

'What is it, Yugi?'

There was a pause before he spoke up again.

'Raise your head.'

I did as instructed, and slowly raised my head in a dramatic way, to have contact with his face.

Before I knew it, my mouth moved on its own.

'_Ou-sama.'_

* * *

I have changed the picture, intended for my OC full body but then I'm no good in drawing so I was really wondering if anyone has spare time to help me out! The reward will be uh...I'll decide on that later? :P PM me, and thanks!


	6. School Festival

Homeroom, morning/afternoon

Anzu was standing at the teacher's desk. Today we have to plan for the upcoming school festival as she was asking for people's opinions. I decided to stare into space and thought about that night earlier.

* * *

_Before I knew it, my mouth moved on its own._

'_Ou-sama.'_

'_You're…'_

_He nearly took a step back as he flinched a little._

'_Gem…'_

_I stared at him blankly._

'_Huh?'_

'_My…dearest friend…'_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_Can I call you…Gem?'_

_I sighed, then smirked._

'_Alright then, if it comforts you in a way.'_

_He smiled back._

'_Thank…you.'_

* * *

'I'd have to say…Carnival Games! Y'know…like an amusement park…'

There was soon a pause, a murmur then a loud cheer.

Anzu announced.

'Then we're all for Carnival Games! Next is what kind of games to do.'

There was soon suggestions coming from my classmates as we soon decided on a few games, three in fact. Anzu pulled a good spot on the school grounds, and preparations were in the final stretch. There was soon others working on theirs I as took a look at theirs. After that I soon came back to check on our class' progress, only to have met some guys carrying something like a long plate. I slowly sneaked up on one of them, lowered myself and gave a hard kick at that.

I then quickly made my way to my classmates' side. There was soon a loud thud as the guy who were carrying the long plate to have the plate flattening them down.

I murmured to myself in a sarcastic way.

'Oops.'

'What the?! Get up already!'

The guys groaned but got up and carried the plate again.

'Go, grill brigade! Break down the Carnival Games booth! Give 'em the battering ram!'

The guys complied, and proceeded, with the plate they're carrying on, heading straight for our booth.

'And a one!'

My classmates were telling them to stop it but they continued on.

'And a two!'

The one in command had laughed.

'Take that! Feel the power of our six-inch thick, 50-serving grill! This spot is ours!'

A blew a raspberry at him but he didn't notice me doing that to him as I was angered by that a little. I noticed Yugi had dashed in front of the group.

He shouted out and attempted to block their way.

'Stop! Don't we worked hard to build those!'

They didn't hear him, and advanced once more to ram, knocking down Yugi altogether. The Carnival Games was soon destroyed, and what's left of it was a long plate, taking over that very space.

I cursed myself.

'Damn it!'

_Maybe I should've…_

* * *

Infirmary Room, night time

I was walking round and around the room while Anzu was tending to Yugi when he let out a soft moan.

Anzu let out a relieved sigh while I was standing behind the curtain, slightly leaning against it, steadying my balance at the same time.

'Yugi! You're awake? I'm glad.'

'Anzu! Where…?'

'This is the school infirmary.'

'What about the Carnival Games…?'

'Well…let's try again next year, Yugi!'

I flinched a little, nearly falling down but kept my balance.

_Next year?!_

'What?! That's no good! We have to get that space back!'

'That's right…we should get it back…it belongs to us…'

My mouth twitched.

_You're right, Anzu…it rightfully…_

I almost let out a tear when Yugi softly spoke up.

'Anzu…'

Behind the curtain, I thought a saw a faint glow of something, but realized that it was the puzzle's.

'Ha ha…Yugi, I'm sor-'

Anzu had cut off of what she wanted to say and I walked up to her.

'What's wrong?'

She turned to look at me.

'Ah, Housei-chan!'

Her face went to a sudden depression.

'Yugi…I…'

I just thought about something, and grinned.

'Anzu-chan…don't worry…I'm sure that…'

'That…?'

She continued to stare at me for a short while before I broke the silence, shaking my head with my smile intact.

'Nope…it's nothing. I'll stay beside you now, alright?'

Anzu tried to reply back, but I shushed her by putting my finger on her lips.

'It's okay…'

We both slumped down to the floor, with Anzu lying onto my legs as I shifted my legs to one side, brushing her hair over and over. I felt something wet onto my legs as probably Anzu is weeping.

'Everything will be just fine…'

After a short moment of silence, Anzu spoke up.

'You know…you act a little…'

I waited for her to speak again.

'…like a boy…you're…'

_Boy?_

I smirked at that thought, of me being a boy.

Soon after, I could hear Anzu snoring a little.

_She must have slept…_

I decided not to disturb her, and looked out at the window, up at the sky. My smile instantly turned into a frown.

I spoke softly.

'What the…'

Tears suddenly welled up into my eyes, readying to let it all out, but held it in, not forgetting that Anzu is still here. I then cooled myself down, and went completely void of any emotions I had earlier.

I spoke in a monotone voice.

'Whoever hurts anyone dear to me…shall pay…'

'Hn…? Housei-chan?'

I instantly snapped out of it, and tended to Anzu.

'What is it, Anzu-chan?'

'N-no…it's nothing…I thought that I felt chills…earlier…ah!'

She immediately shot up and gotten herself into a sitting position.

'I-I'm sorry…that was kind of awkward of me…'

I giggled a little.

'It's okay. Are you fine now?'

'Ah–yes! I'm fine now! T-thank you…very much.'

I blushed, just a little.

'Anyway, are you going back now?'

'Uh, yeah, I guess so.'

She got up and was about to leave.

'Oh yeah, I'll pass the message to Yugi now, alright?'

The door slided open and she left the room.

'Phew…'

'_Whoever hurts anyone dear to me…shall pay…'_

I thought back at what I spoke aloud earlier.

'There's no way, right?'

I was trembling. I was shaking. At what I spoke out earlier. I covered my mouth, and the tears that I held back were starting to well up again when I thought of a different topic this time.

_Yugi…_

'I should be heading home right about now…'

I slowly stood up, and left the building…

…back to my apartment.

* * *

I swayed back and forth onto my bed, but can't seem to sleep at all. I sighed, and headed off to wash my face. Once I got plentiful of water onto my face, I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel to wipe my face off the wetness. The phone nearby rang, as I slowly walked over to pick it up and answered it, putting it close to my ear.

'Hello?'

* * *

2 days later, Domino High School, night time

Everyone was pulling their all-nighter as I helped out in various things too. Since tomorrow was the day. Although I don't exactly what happened earlier that night, I guess Yugi must have done something then. I shrugged, and carried on with the preparations as I was carrying materials back and forth.

* * *

School Festival, the next day

It was a huge success! Business was booming as adults and kids alike came in to play our booth, although I can't say for Jonouchi though…

_Becaouse he's the one getting poked on._

I smiled with content as overall, it was a big hit!


	7. The Truth Behind The Mask

After school, evening

I was walking by side by with Yugi, talking to him about various things until a loudmouth spoke up.

'Hey, Yugi! Housei-chan!'

We both turned our heads. It was Jonouchi and Honda together. Yugi spoke up.

'Hey, Jonouchi-kun! Are you heading home?'

I spoke in a friendly manner.

'Hey there!'

Jonouchi replied to Yugi.

'Yeah!'

Then both Yugi and Honda made contact with each other while I just glanced between the both of them and after that staring blankly at Jonouchi. He noticed me as he just shrugged and broking the silence as he looked at Yugi.

'Good thing you're here, Yugi. We've got an idea to discuss with you!'

Honda then shouted out.

'JONOUCHI! You're not going to ask Yugi?!'

He spoke plainly.

'Sure I am.'

Honda pointed at Yugi.

'YOU'RE KIDDING! Not him!'

'Take it easy. You said you'd leave it to me!'

'Just try asking Yugi! You know he's gonna tell everyone! He's got a grudge against me! Or even better, her!'

_Yugi, spreading malicious rumours about people…that's ridiculous! And me…_

I sweat dropped at that thought me, doing all those things.

'Honda! Yugi's not like that! I promise! You will keep it a secret, won't you, Yugi, Housei-chan! Between the four of us!'

''course! I won't tell!'

'I'm with Yugi on this one.'

Then Jonouchi blurted it out.

'Truth is…Honda's in love!'

Honda was crying out in agony that Jonouchi has just told us. I stood still as I blushed that thought a little. Then Honda began to shake Yugi by the neck.

'You laughed! You laughed didn't you? Die!'

Yugi was stuttering since he was shaken by Honda.

'I-I-I d-didn't l-l-laugh…'

I took a step back.

Jonouchi then explained.

'The girl is Nosaka Miho in our class! You know…the student librarian…she's really shy. She always wears that yellow ribbon in her hair, you know…'

'Ahh…beautiful ribbon…ahem…'

Jonouchi then continued.

'Well…anyway. Even though this dimwit doesn't have a chance of getting ribbon, he's fallen head over heels with her. So, what we wanted to talk about was…he needs a present to get her attention! Y'know…your store sells all sorts of weird stuff, right?'

Yugi then replied.

'Um…our store sells games…'

Honda spoke in an uncaring manner.

'A game store? No way! That's useless!'

Jonouchi ignored him though.

'Anyway, let's try it!'

_I believe it's time…_

'Uh, sorry about that, guys. Can't join you. Have something back home that's needed doing.'

I spoke in an apologetic way.

'Nah, it's okay.'

Yugi waved his hands in front of him.

'Alright then.'

I then grinned and looked at Honda.

'W-what is it?'

'All the best for your love!'

Then I walked away, back to my apartment.

* * *

I slumped with my back facing onto the main door as soon as I went inside and sighed. I checked my forehead by touching it with my hand.

'Just a little feverish…'

I then released my hand and calmed down, preparing for things before getting into the bathroom for showering.

'It felt so refreshing~'

With the towel wrapped around my neck, I was in a shirt and a pants this time, as I checked my clock.

20:00

_Huh…only eight…_

I looked up at the ceiling for a while before getting up to hand the towel at the bathroom, drying my hair on the way. After that, I went back to the bedroom, this time deciding for an early rest.

_Since it couldn't hurt anyway…_

* * *

I shot open my eyes and checked the time.

07:50

_What the…_

I slowly got up and stretched my arms as I yawned away. I got ready my uniform, which was hanging by my closet and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I washed my face after that and changed my clothes into the uniform.

_Alright, I'm ready for school now!_

I cheered myself up, and got ready for school as I headed out the main door.

As I walked toward the school, I spotted the infamous teacher, "the wicked witch of expel" they call her, which was Chono-sensei, just about to enter the school building.

_The wicked witch of expel, huh…_

* * *

Homeroom

I seated at my desk, putting my bookbag onto the hook beside the table and rested my head. I shot up after a while, hearing that the bell had been rung. I looked over at Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda.

_What are they doing?_

Then I remembered. I looked at the girl just in front of me by a few tables, and noticed her yellow ribbon tied on her hair.

_Nosaka Miho, just a few tables away from me._

The front door slide open as the teacher whom I saw earlier, Chono-sensei as she walked in. We all stood up.

'Good morning, class!'

Her smile felt so angelic yet I felt something inside that corrodes one's personality.

'Alright everyone! I'd like your attention! Before we open our textbooks today…empty the contents of your desk and bag onto your desk! It's inspection time!'

Both Yugi and Jonouchi shouted out.

'What?!'

I had already placed the things onto my desk so there was no need to dump everything inside my bookbag anyway, but I wasn't sure for them. Chono-sensei took something from Miho's table and held it onto her hand.

'What is this, Nosaka-san?'

_A present…? No wait! That means!_

Miho looked away from Chono-sensei.

'Ah…um…I don't know…I found it in my desk…'

Once back at the teacher's desk, Chono-sensei ripped open the present.

Honda stuttered.

'Ah…!'

Jonouchi was cursing under his breath.

'That witch!'

'Well, well…a jigsaw puzzle!'

_Jigsaw…?_

'My, this is fun. You put the pieces together and a message appears!'

I became angered by this.

'You get caught up in this sort of thing! What's this…? "My beloved ribbon…you look perfect in your yellow ribbon…", what a silly message!'

Chono-sensei then giggled.

I glanced over at Yugi, Jonouchi then Honda, before looking back at Chono-sensei. My classmates laughed out loud at that. If they were to look at me, I would shoot them with my deathly glare to shut their trap.

'Now, who gave this to her! Hee hee…it's in the school rules! Underage dating is strictly prohibited! This puzzle is a date waiting to happen!'

_What's your problem?!_

'Now will the sender please stand up! I _may_ forgive you if you confess!'

Her angelic smile was still intact on her face this whole time. Someone stood up, as I looked over to see who it was.

_Yugi…_

'I did it! I wrote the message!'

One of my classmates spoke.

'What? Yugi?!'

_Shut your trap, whoever you are!_

I turned my head to see who had spoke up and glared at him. Unfortunately, the person didn't notice me anyway. Then, someone else stood up.

_Jonouchi…_

'No! I put it in her desk, sensei!'

Laughter echoed in the homeroom as my classmates couldn't stop. After a while, someone else stood up.

_Honda…_

'Thanks guys, but that's enough. Jonouchi! Yugi!'

Jonouchi argued back.

'You idiot!'

Honda then declared.

'It's my message in that puzzle!'

_You three…_

The laughter instantly died down as Chono-sensei spoke up.

'W-why are there three of you?! Onl-'

'Make that _four_.'

I had already stood up.

'I believe we, students have our own privacy rights to keep secrets to ourselves. If someone happens to invade that, it would be troublesome for that party, you know, Chono-sensei.'

She spoke in disgust, while keeping her angelic smile intact.

'Well! So what does it matter?! Students are supposed to study! Not play around like a fool and fail! Well…never mind about that…'

She then got back to the original topic.

'Only one of you is guilty! Someone is lying!'

I was about to say something but Jonouchi spoke up.

'Sensei, none of us are lying!''

Chono-sensei then giggled.

'Of course! I just need to finish the puzzle! These last four pieces will reveal the guilty party's name! When I find out who it is…he's expelled!

I looked at Yugi, hoping he would tell me through body movement what name did he put in. For a moment, Yugi managed to catch my eye as he shifted his body a little.

_Honda?_

As if Yugi's reading my mind, he nodded.

_Oh great…_

Chono-sensei started counting down as I muttered along with her, to her doom. Yugi's pendant shone.

_That marks the starting of her doom…_

Chono-sensei was about to announce the name.

'I have the name! The person being expelled is…Hon…'

Her face was already starting to transform as the jigsaw pieces as one fell out, then came the rest, revealing her demonic face behind it. All were shocked and gasped.

Chono-sensei then starts making a mad dash out of the homeroom.

'AAAGH! This class never happened! You reveal my secret and I'll get you! I'll be back! I won't forget this!'

_Well…that was satisfying enough…_

I smirked with relief. Honda doesn't have to be expelled.

* * *

After that, I was with Yugi and Jonouchi looking over at the place where Honda and Miho are supposed to meet at but then I guess Honda got rejected after all…I walked along with them as Honda started to cry over that rejection earlier.


	8. Sneakers

'According to the map, it's around here…'

We walked inside an alley way from a shopping district from school. I decided to join along when I heard Jonouchi saying about a pair of sneakers he wanted when I overheard him talking with Yugi and Honda, so I'd decided to tagalong with it.

I took the view around me.

_It's a little creepy though…_

'Not the best part of town.'

Yugi had spoke up.

'It's alright…'

Jonouchi assured us.

'…as long as you don't come during the bad times…though they say the owner of this shop is pretty rough…'

We came to a stop when there was a store in front of us.

'Here we are! The Junky Scorpion!'

_Junky Scorpion…_

I took a look at the exterior of the store. I noticed the store sign.

OPEN

I scratched my head and sighed.

_At least it's open today…_

We went in and took a look around while Jonouchi's probably finding the one he wants. When I took a look around the store, I found out that it was full of shoes.

_A shoe store…_

I glanced over at a certain heel, which was perfect for me.

…unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to buy things right now.

I almost yelped when Jonouchi shouted out.

'Air Muscle! T-this is definitely it!'

I could see him wagging his tongue like a dog's tail.

'I waaant…I want them so much…!

Honda spoke up.

'What the…_this_ is what you're looking for!?'

Yugi explained.

'But these days, having high-tech sneakers gets you a lot of cred!'

Someone else shouted, apparently to Jonouchi.

'Hey, don't act like you own the place! That item is not for sale!'

_Sale? That means…he's the owner, I guess…_

Jonouchi walked up to him.

'Ah, you're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes! I came a long way, on just a rumour!'

I sweat dropped.

_On a…rumour?_

The owner then starts to explain.

'There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky…but I don't sell to any punk who just walks in…in order to take these sneakers…you must meet the requirements! Even if you're willing to spare no expense to get what you want…I wonder if you'd give your life…even my own sneakers…in the United States, there was a murder over this very pair.'

Jonouchi was unconvinced as he laughed it off.

'Haha, that's crazy, you're quite right, good show! Are you going to sell them to me or not!?'

The owner grinned.

'Hmm…heh heh…to see if you're worthy, how about a little game…'

Jonouchi retorted.

'A game!?'

He explained, pointing to a figure that looked like a scorpion.

'With this scorpion! It's my little accessory…still poisonous , too…the genuine article!'

I became uninterested to his speech, and walked over to the owner. I spoke in an uncaring tone.

'Look, can we just make the purchase and get it over with?'

The owner turned his face to look at me. He then frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'Look, whatever this game is…just get it done and over with already…'

He grinned back.

'I see…you also want the sneaker so badly, right?'

I gave a straight poker face, and just stared at him.

'So what? A sneaker…it doesn't hold any value for me…'

I shrugged.

'Besides, just get on with it already…whatever your _game_ is…'

'Tch. Fine then.'

He then proceeded to put the scorpion inside one of the sneakers and handed it to Jonouchi, probably cutting to the chase.

'Here. If you have the courage, thrust your foot inside!'

I spoke to Jonouchi, turning my head.

'If you want it, do it then…'

Jonouchi looked over at me wearily, and hesitated for a moment before thrusting his foot inside the sneaker.

The owner then clapped his hands.

'You pass! Anyway, I didn't really put the scorpion in there…just pretended to…it would have stained the sneaker! Okay! I'll sell it to you! And even though I should charge 100,000 yen, I'll halve the price just for you!'

Jonouchi was very happy and delighted to have the pair of sneakers he wanted so much. But I glanced over at the owner, to see that, for a moment, he smirked in triumph.

_What are you planning now?_

The owner then warned us about something.

'But lemme warn you…if you wear those on the street, you might meet with some trouble…I've heard a rumor about some "Muscle Hunters" who might try to steal those shoes…don't wear them on your feet, and they'll last longer!'

_Muscle Hunters…_

* * *

After Jonouchi paid the money, we went out of the shop and to the path of shopping district.

I patted on Jonouchi's back.

'That's good for you now, isn't it? You got what you wanted!'

Jonouchi was still smiling over the sneakers he just gotten earlier.

'Right? These sneakers are definitely the best! And I'm never taking off of them!'

'Not even when back home?'

I thought I struck a nerve as he flinched a little. I spoke in an apologetic way.

'Uh…sorry about that…did that hurt?'

As he kept walking, he suddenly turned his face to look at me, looking mean then after that smiling.

'Not at all! It's okay!'

I sighed with relief.

_That's good…_

Honda asked Jonouchi.

'Hey, where are we going?'

'Let's get a burger!'

I spoke up.

'I'm with you!'

We were still walking for a while more before suddenly a wheel tire fell onto Jonouchi.

I shouted out.

'Jonouchi-kun!'

I felt that someone else was behind me as I ducked and swiped the ground using one leg of mine. I heard a grunt after that.

_I must have hit on someone._

When I looked over at Yugi and Honda, they weren't faring so well but I had to fend for myself as there were a few more coming up onto me. As they advanced more, closer to me, I got ready my punch as I clenched my fist, and hit it sideways to the nearest one, sending them to the wall.

Unfortunately, when I looked over at Jonouchi's feet, his sneakers were gone.

_So they were the Muscle Hunters…_

They were gone when I looked around so I tended to Jonouchi.

'Jonouchi-kun, are you okay?'

'Y-yeah…somehow…I didn't get to wear it for 300 metres!'

He started to complain.

I sighed. I then looked at the two from Jonouchi's distance.

'Yugi, Honda-kun…are you two alright?'

'Y-yeah…'

Yugi nodded slightly.

Honda announced.

'Those guys must have been the "Muscle Hunters"!'

Jonouchi then proceeded to apologise Yugi.

'Sorry about that, Yugi…you got dragged into this.'

Yugi shook his head.

'No…it's okay.'

'Yugi, Housei-chan…can you head home alone?'

Yugi exclaimed.

'Eh?! How about you two?'

'Well, duh…I've decided…I can't go home without those sneakers! Let's pick a fight with them!'

The three had already gotten up.

Yugi then spoke up.

'I'll come too…I won't be a burden…'

'I'm with Yugi on this one!'

I manned up, which was normally guys to do that but I didn't care about that so much anyway.

'Yugi, Housei-chan…alright then!'

Honda announced as we made our move.

'To the right! Yugi, Housei…-chan, you don't have to get involved! Watch how we fight!'

We both spoke up simultaneously.

'Okay!'

* * *

We were soon outside a store as I looked up the sign.

ARCADE

We went in and in the midst, we spotted the gang whom we saw earlier. Jonouchi gestured us to wait from our spot as he went behind one of them, with Honda following behind him. Honda fought the others while the guy Jonouchi was fighting with, his nose bled and Jonouchi _darkly_ asked him something.

'Now…where are my shoes?'

The guy admitted.

'W-we don't have it…we were paid…the whole time…'

'Oh?'

'We each got paid 3,000 yen…quick money to spend at the arcade…that guy…'

I realized what that guy was about to say.

'…the shop owner…'

Yugi's puzzle soon shone, and instantly left the building, and headed towards his prey. I looked at Yugi walked away, as Jonouchi's voice caused me to turn my face to him.

'Where's Yugi?'

I shrugged.

'Probably went home, perhaps?'

'Anyway…let's go beat up the shop owner!'

Jonouchi, Honda and me headed out the arcade to the store we went to earlier. When we were about to reach the alley way, I saw Yugi with the sneakers on his hand. He then explained on how he had gotten it.

Jonouchi then exclaimed.

'Whaat!? You went to get the sneakers, and found the owner poisoned!? Did you send him to the hospital!?'

Yugi replied.

'Yeah…but…I don't know how, but…one of the sneakers has a hole…'

I saw Jonouchi smiled, and put on back the sneakers.

'Heh…Yugi, these sneakers are great! The hole is like a medal of honour!

Yugi nodded.

'Okay!'

I then heard Honda grumbling.

'I don't get it…'

I went to his side and nudged him.

'This is him after all…you've known him, right?'

He smiled and shrugged.

'That's right…he's always like that…'


	9. Cards and Glimpse

Lunch time, afternoon, homeroom

'Hey…what are you doing, Jonouchi?'

Honda asked him. I was still kind of tired so I nearly slept throughout lessons but managed to keep myself awake.

'Heh, just playing the next big game! Duel Monsters!'

Suddenly, a nerve struck me.

'Yugi, my "Zombie" attacks!'

Yugi then announced.

'This card defends!'

In the midst of all the murmuring, I was shocked at I could hear conversations. I was wondering if I had played my music _that_ loud and caused my eardrums to…

'Now, it's my turn! Yes, I drew the "Dark Dragon"! It's strong!'

Jonouchi growled a little.

'I can't beat it…'

'Its attack crushes Jonouchi-kun's "Zombie"! Jonouchi's life points drop from 2000 to 1500!'

I could hear that Jonouchi was panicking.

'Dammit…I don't have any strong cards!'

* * *

After the game

'Crap! I lost again!'

'Yaaay! I win!'

'Crap, my life points are at zero! I lost!'

I giggled a little under my breath.

'Yugi-kun!'

My eyes shot up but kept my head down.

_That voice was…!_

'Ah, Kaiba-kun!'

'Heh…your game is fun to watch! Did you bring the "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to school?'

'This is my bag but…you said you understood! Anyway, jii-chan agreed to lend it to me, just for today! I'm not allowed to play with it though!'

'That's alright. It's just…could I look at it again? After holding it just once, I was too excited to sleep last night!'

_Hold on there…Kaiba visited his store? His house?_

'And, anyway…I do understand what your oji-san said, but…I'm in love with that card!'

I slowly opened my arms slightly and saw Yugi and Kaiba there while I listened intently on their conversation.

'Oh, alright! You can see it!'

Yugi took out his bookbag, taking out a card that was inside. Kaiba then held the card in his hands.

'Yes, just as beautiful as I remember it!'

In that instant, I could see his body shifting a little. It was amazing that nobody was completely blocking him from my sight. He then passed back the card he gave him.

'Thank you, Yugi-kun. When I see a card like that, I think it deepens my love for the game!'

Yugi kept silent while Kaiba walked away.

'Later, have fun with your game!'

_Kaiba…_

I then thought about what Kaiba did when he shifted his body.

_What was it…?_

* * *

After school, evening

I saw Yugi when he walked outside, heading out. I hurriedly wore back my shoes and managed to catch up with him.

'Hey, Yugi!'

The moment he turned his face, I thought he was feeling gloomy but suddenly perked up and smiled.

'Hey, Housei!'

'Hey Yugi, about the "Duel Monsters"…'

'What Housei, you're interested in it too?'

'Hmm…a little though. Although I'm not into playing it. Just watching you guys play is enough.'

'I see…'

When we turned into a corner, he stood there. I walked for a moment only to stop when I looked at Yugi.

'Yugi…what's wrong?'

I walked until I was by the side of Yugi when I saw Kaiba walking out.

'Kaiba-kun!'

My eyes widened. Yugi had shouted out to him. Kaiba turned his head.

'Yugi!'

I thought Kaiba had nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. He then noticed me.

'Ah, Kirako-san, right?'

I smiled and bowed gently.

'Just Housei is enough, Kaiba-sama.'

Although Kaiba was different from my usual buddies and since he has higher authority, I had respect for him since I'm just a commoner compared to him.

'No need for formalities, Housei…-chan. Let's be friendly now!'

'Alright then, Kaiba-_kun_.'

'Anyway…'

He turned attention to Yugi.

'Yugi-kun, are you…going home?'

Yugi pleaded.

'Kaiba-kun! Please give that card back to me!'

His face was registered with shock.

'Wha…!?'

Yugi starts to explain.

'When I showed it to you, you switched the card for a fake!'

I narrowed my eyes. Kaiba starts to retort.

'Are…are you calling me a thief!? I gave you back the card, just as it was when you handed it to me!'

I started.

'Kaiba-kun, you were shifting your body a little at that time. Does it have to do with the switching of cards then?'

'W-what are you talking about, Housei-chan? I did give him back the card!'

'Well…I didn't exactly see the whole thing but…my memory's still fresh, and I remember your body shifting, even in the slightest!'

He started playing defensively.

'I…I don't know what you two are talking about!'

Yugi started shouting out.

'Yes, you do, Kaiba-kun! Listen! That card is very important to my jii-chan! If I broke my promise and didn't return it to him, it would break his heart! My jii-chan means a lot to me, and I don't want to let him down!'

I whispered to myself.

'Yugi…'

Kaiba touched his hair.

'Oh boy…you're breaking my heart! I don't know anything! Really! I'm your friend, so why don't you believe me?'

'Kaiba-kun!'

'Shut up!'

He then hit Yugi with a metal case he's carrying. I went by Yugi's side.

'Are you alright, Yugi?'

He weakly spoke up.

'Y-yeah…'

I then looked at Kaiba.

'If that's the way to treat your friend…then you're no friend of his!'

Kaiba casually shrugged.

'Whatever. I can't believe you're making such a big deal about his sentimentality! He's an old man! He doesn't understand that winning is more important than anything!'

I took my anger out on him.

'What did you say?! Do you _not_ care about someone else's health at all?! That your whole life has been absorbed in some…game?! Honestly…you're pathetic! You're nothing more than a scum who threatens other people's lives!'

I could see his face staring at me coldly.

'So what? First of all, you don't even know much about "Duel Monsters"! Secondly, you don't even know me at all, so why waste your breath out on me!'

'Because-'

I was cut off when Yugi spoke up, apparently, which was the other one.

'It's okay, _Gem_.'

I looked back at him and gave a sympathetic look, _really_ noticing the change in him this time.

'Yugi…'

He looked at Kaiba as he'd gotten up from the hit like it was nothing at all.

'Kaiba-kun, I challenge you to a game!'

He smirked.

'Interesting. I'll accept your challenge then!'

* * *

I was outside the homeroom Yugi and Kaiba were in. Since Yugi told me to stay outside, there was nothing I could and shrugged, while waiting for him to finish his challenge to him. The time felt like it was running by slowly, and I tapped my feet to the rhythm, eventually almost the thought of dancing while I waited but I gave up on that and rocked my feet back and forth.

'Rah, rah…dee, da, dee, da…'

I hummed the tune along with it. After I heard Yugi opening the door, I immediately stopped what I was doing and ran up to him.

'How did it go?'

He spoke coolly.

'I gave him the proper punishment.'

Even though Kaiba was, indeed evil and cruel, he was still a human after all.

'Well…you could enlighten it a little…'

I played with my fingers. I could feel a little of his rage pouring in.

'..since he's human after all…'

He glared at me while my body twitched.

'Look…I could have given him worse than that, but I found that it's suitable for him.'

I slowly nodded.

'Uh, huh…'

I then quickly changed topic.

'So…you're about to go back now?'

'Yeah, I don't want jii-chan to worry about me. How about you, _Gem_?'

'Me? Let's see…'

I pondered on it for a while, before coming up with an answer.

'Guess I should head back home now.'

'I see…'

I waved my hand before starting to walk out of the school building.

'Bye then, Yugi.'

Just as I stepped back and turned myself, Yugi grabbed my hand before I could walk.

'House…ki.'

A flash blinded my eyes as I couldn't shield myself from it.

* * *

I groaned a little, before getting up. As I took in the surroundings, I wasn't in the place I was supposed to be anymore. It was…somewhere different, but vaguely familiar. I could see haze surrounding me and soon after that, I heard galloping, probably from horses. The sound was getting nearer as I could see a shadow figure coming to my way. When it had gotten much nearer, I could see a tanned person.

The person stopped the horse and ran up to me.

'Are you alright?'

When I took in the whole figure, I realized that I saw someone similar to Yugi but isn't him at the same time. I slowly nodded.

He smiled.

'That's good. What are you doing here anyway? Are you lost? What's your name?'

My mouth suddenly moved on its own.

'Hou…se…ki.'

'Your name's Houseki? What a pretty name, like a sparkling gem in your eyes.'

As he was about to touch my face, tears suddenly formed into my eyes, and I had fainted on the spot.

When I got up again, I found myself back to where I was earlier and realised that I was resting on Yugi's lap. My eyes widened and he gave me a worried look.

'Are you okay?'

I slowly nodded my head.

'Kind of.'

I then slowly got up and turned my body to face him.

'Anyway…let's go home now, shall we?'

'Are you really alright?'

'I am absolutely fine, Yugi! Nothing to worry about! I'm strong enough to take care of myself!'

I smiled widely and gave a victory sign.

He sighed.

'Alright then. Let's go back now, to our homes.'


	10. A Secret and a Risk

08:00

I had already arrived in the homeroom. But somehow…

_I'm tired…_

Once I had gotten to my table, my head instantly plopped down to the table.

'Ugh…'

I struggled to sit up, but can't find any strength to do so. I sighed and closed and my eyes before someone kept tugging at my shoulder after a while. I opened one eye, to find that Yugi's face was in my sight. I smiled and raised my hand before releasing it. After seeing that Yugi had walked away, I gotten myself into the sitting position and stretched my arms, since I felt not so tired anymore.

'Alrighty then…!'

Just then, Honda had shouted out.

'This is bad…why is Jonouchi absent!? That guy's got super human health! But not so good with tests…'

Yugi spoke up.

'This is the first time Jonouchi-kun has been absent…'

Then Yugi asked Honda.

'Do you have any idea where he is, Honda-kun?'

'Well…I dunno how to contact him…'

Anzu intervened.

'He keeps to himself too much!'

But he and I have been apparently keeping in contact but he told me not to tell.

_At least not yet…_

'I know where he lives…'

_Wait…Honda knows?_

The two agreed to follow Honda after school, where I'll be meeting up with him somewhere. I sighed.

_Hopefully things will go well at the end of their line…_

* * *

After school, evening

As I was about to head off to the designated place, I was stopped when Yugi asked me whether I'm able to come with them. I declined though, giving an excuse to him as I hurriedly ran off to the place.

* * *

J'z BAR

'Well…did they say anything about me?'

I was sitting a chair away from Jonouchi at the bar. I took a sip at the drink I had ordered and avoided contact with him. I was wearing an adult kind of clothes and made my hair a little messy, so at least I could draw less suspicion to myself.

'They are worried about you…what to do?'

I sighed.

'Leave it at that for now. I don't want them noticing about _you_…'

I smiled.

'Don't worry about me, worry more about yourself! What are you going to do with them? You know about them, and you…I know they threatened you…'

He chuckled a little.

'Yeah…I had to spill the beans just because you _threatened_ me to.'

My body twitched.

_Yeah…I had to._

I took a sip again and scoffed.

'Huh…don't worry…I'll keep that a secret…don't want you worrying over that for nothing, alright?'

'…thanks…'

'And shouldn't you be with them now? Go on, I'll still be here.'

'Oh yeah, I had forgotten. See ya then!'

I smirked, and took a sip. After a long while, I heard a group of footsteps coming in. I then turned my head at the slightest, and noticed a ponytail haired guy with earrings on his earlobe.

_That must be the Hirutani, the leader Jonouchi mentioned…_

Luckily, I had taken the far seat as Hirutani didn't manage to see me. I listened intently on their conversation while I took another sip, looking down on the drink.

'Jonouchi, we've gotta celebrate you joining the group! Let's start a huge brawl!'

Just then, I heard another voice.

_Must be his minions…_

'Where could we do that? Hirutani-san…Hirutani-san, your cig has gone out…take one of mine…huh? What is it? Jonouchi…why are you starin' at me?'

_Did something happen?_

There was a short silence.

'You've been acting weird for a while…Jonouchi…'

I then heard Jonouchi speaking up.

'In the end…I can't forgive you…'

'Huh…'

I then heard a punch sound.

_Must be coming from Jonouchi's fist…_

'For hitting my friend…I can never forgive you!'

I chuckled a little when I glimpsed at my side, one of them sent flying.

Then the leader spoke up.

'Heh heh…Jonouchi, you finally look like your old self…I'm glad…but I'm sorry that you chose to antagonize us…get him, boys! We'll teach him a lesson, even if we have to kill him!'

_Jonouchi!_

I panicked.

_Should I spring into action? No, for now, it would be suicide!_

I could hear Jonouchi speaking sarcastically.

'Great!'

Against my will, I turned my body, just to see Jonouchi surrounded by a bunch of guys. As one was about to hit him, he managed to dodge it and kicked him in the upper of his face. As another one was about to land onto him, I immediately ran swiftly, punching in the guy's stomach.

'What the…Housei-chan!'

I realized that Jonouchi had shouted out my name. I put my back behind him and whispered softly.

'Geez…talk about blurting out…'

He whispered softly back.

'Well…sorry about that…why did you do that anyway?'

'Obviously, to save your skin.'

'Well, well…I didn't expect someone to intervene.'

I looked at Hirutani, since he must be talking about me.

'What's your name? You're not _simply_ his friend now, are you?'

I realized what he was talking about. I smirked.

_Ho…now this is going to be fun!_

'Well…'

I shrugged.

'I'm just merely a commoner, itching for a fight, that's all there is to it!'

I readied my fists.

'A commoner? Itching…for a fight?'

He let out a smirk.

'Then, _babe_…why don't you join us? It will simply make your life better now, wouldn't it?'

My body twitched.

'And what if I don't?'

'Then…die!'

His minions were ready to pounce on us when we managed to dodge whatever they sent of us, sending them our punches and kicks into various parts of their body until…

_Take that! Jerks!_

…unknowingly, someone from behind had took me out as my body slumped to the hard ground, leaving me unconscious.

* * *

I could hear kicks and punches as I slowly opened my eyes. I let out a small moan, only to realise that my hand's strapped with a metal hook, along with Jonouchi's and also realized that my feet is an inch apart from the ground. I tried not to move my head, signalling them of my wake.

'Heh heh…you look good, Jonouchi…'

I could hear the leader's voice.

Jonouchi spat back.

'Heh…well, everything around here looks good! Compared to these baboons you call underlings…'

I mentally chuckled and took a look from my view as I moved my eyes.

_Boxes, boxes…warehouse, perhaps?_

Then they punched and kicked Jonouchi again. There was a bit of movements from the hands, as it made me feeling a bit uncomfortable.

'Jonouchi…you haven't changed since middle school! I always hated it that we think the same way!'

_At least he doesn't have your brains and intellect, idiot!_

'Meh…even so, we had nothing to fear when we were partners…our names were shouted in all the schools, and we had lots of underlings…but there was one thing that I could never do…you were _my_ underling…and yet…I forgot to educate you!'

_Is his speech done already?!_

I had to wait, for the opportunity, but I was getting impatient by the sound of his talking. I then heard an electrifying spark, probably just –

_Wait, stun gun?!_

'Heh, they're 200,000-volt stun guns! Hitting this switch opens the current…if we go too far, you'll die and won't even remember the lesson!'

One spoke up, probably having a stun gun ready.

'Heh…have a taste!'

I could feel the rocking as probably Jonouchi kicked with his free leg.

'You piece of crap!'

I heard another voice.

'You…!'

I turned my head, and as another one was about to near him, I played around with the hook using my tied hands, and managed to turn it a little, and readied my kick, as the guy fell down soon after.

Jonouchi spoke up.

'Housei-chan!'

'Having two heads is better than one!'

I gave away my conscience away, but that doesn't matter right now though. I then smiled. Hirutani then smirked.

'I knew that you were already awake, _babe_.'

My body twitched.

'This will be my final offer, will you join us, or not?'

I spoke in Jonouchi's tone.

'Don't wanna~'

'That's too bad then…do it!'

I could feel an electrifying shock running through my body as my vision blackened soon after.

* * *

My whole body was twitching still, but I managed to wake up after a while. My vision was still a blur but slowly, I could hear voices reaching out to me as my vision eventually became clearer.

'Anzu-chan, Yugi, Honda-kun…'

I still couldn't move my body completely, but Jonouchi lifted my body up to his chest.

'I'm…sorry about that…'

His face looked like he was about to cry and I wanted to shush his soft voice but I could do nothing, as I couldn't even speak anymore, and my vision became black again.


	11. New face and a Deal

'U–uh…where am I…?'

My vision was a blur, until I blinked more, becoming more clearer and clearer, and to have met with the white ceiling.

'You're in a hospital.'

I turned my head.

_A doctor…_

'You've had an extremely weak heart, and you were close to death.'

My eyes widened.

'D-death?!'

I tried to move my body a little, I still felt the current surging through my body but nevertheless was able to move slightly.

'Don't move, you haven't fully recovered yet.'

'W-who…?'

'A friend of yours, Jonouchi Katsuya, his name he told me, was carrying you in his arms.'

I slightly blushed.

_I was near his chest…_

'Anyway, you should rest for a few more days. Do you have any parents or siblings to contact with?'

I frowned at that thought.

'Well…I live alone.'

'I see…well, have a good rest then.'

The doctor then headed out of the room.

I sighed.

_A weak heart, huh…heh…_

I smiled.

_At least I'm alive anyway…_

I chuckled a little.

'Perhaps…I should get some sleep then.'

I slowly closed my eyes, to a restful sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, only to have met myself into a different place. I was walking.

'Are you okay?'

I turned my head towards the voice. I was much shorter than him.

_Tanned skin, familiar face…_

I blinked and realized that my hand was grabbing hold of his.

'What's wrong?'

He looked at me while I just stared at him blankly.

He smirked.

'Don't worry, if you got anything to share with me, go ahead…I don't mind…'

I couldn't believe on what I had blurted out.

'Z…or…'

Well, almost actually…somehow, I had the difficulty to properly say things. After that, something pulled me back, like a voice reaching out to me.

* * *

'Hey look, she's awake!'

I slowly opened my eyes, only to have met with Jonouchi's face.

'I'm sorry! Only if I hadn't told you…'

_Only if I hadn't threaten you…_

'I'm glad…you're okay!'

I smiled.

'It's okay…Jonouchi-kun.'

I turned my head, the others looking at me with relief on their faces.

'Yugi, Anzu-chan, Honda-kun…'

Anzu spoke up first.

'We were worried for you! And you had dressed up so weird, I almost didn't recognize you at first!'

Then Honda.

'If you could have told us from the very beginning, we could have prevented it!'

'It's okay, Honda-kun…what's done is done…at the very least…'

'B-but…!''

I could feel the guilt forming inside him.

'It's okay…you guys found us in the end…so, it's okay…'

After that, came Yugi.

'No wonder…'

I stared blankly at him.

'When I asked you whether you're joining us and you declined…it's no wonder…you were right by the side of Jonouchi-kun and you didn't tell us!'

I could tears forming into his eyes.

Jonouchi starts to apologise to Yugi.

'It's my fault…I told her to keep it a secret…if you got anyone to blame it on, it will be me!'

The whole room suddenly went silent before I spoke up.

'Now, now…let's not all dwell from the past!'

They looked at me.

'Did anything happen today? Anything interesting?'

Anzu became shocked and spoke up.

'Right, the museum!'

Honda facepalmed.

'Ah, right! We were supposed to go there!'

Then Jonouchi felt creeped out.

'T-t-the mummies!?'

'What, Jonouchi? You scared?'

Jonouchi retorted.

'W-what!? I'm not scared! It's just…'

I giggled a little.

'You guys look like you've having so much fun!'

Then Yugi handed me something.

'Here, Housei. Something for you to play with! Hopefully you can visit jii-chan's shop! It has lots of fun games!'

Yugi was no longer glooming but was his usual attitude. Happy-go-lucky much. I nodded.

'Sure thing!'

* * *

After they had left, probably to the museum, I unwrapped the poker cards, and took the whole cards of deck out that was inside. I looked through, having two sets of black and the other being red, each having a symbol of diamond, club, hearts and spade. I lay the cards in front of me on the bed sheet, making a game I had thought up to keep myself busy.

'Okay…this goes…there!'

I lay a card on my left side, stacking on top with a card that's there. I did the same for the other side once I looked at a card. Once there wasn't any cards left to stack on, I took the stack of cards on my left, sorting it out. Once I was done, I proceeded to do the other side but a knock from the door came.

_Uh…who was coming over today?_

'…come in!'

The door opened slightly, and was closed.

'Wrong room…perhaps?'

After I turned my head from the door, looking straight at me, about to take the stack of cards I piled when I saw someone in front of me. I nearly jolted but kept calm.

I blinked.

_A man with a turban and a…cloth-like clothes._

I then noticed a small feather on the turban.

'My humble apologies for disturbing your…game.'

I shook.

'Not at all. You were watching then?'

'Yes, and I think it's great to keep your mind occupied that way. But back to business…'

'Business?'

'Yes, I have come on a long way, to search for your reincarnation.'

_Reincarnation?_

'Yes, you, who were once his aide. Do you feel visions coming into you?'

I truthfully replied.

'Yes…something about…that _place_, perhaps? I hardly recognise it though.'

'The vision you saw, was in Egypt.'

_Egypt…_

'And you witnessed the **yami no game** before, yes?'

I blinked, and nodded.

'That's because…'

He then shook his head.

'Perhaps I should leave it to your own thinking…'

Before he heads out of the room, he stopped by the door.

'And I forgot to tell you my name. My name's Shadi, and you've passed my trial.'

With that he opened and closed the door behind him.

_Shadi…_

I was a little confused by all of this, but I decided to leave it out of my mind, and get back to what I was doing earlier.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, to have heard the voice I least expected to hear. I turned my head.

It was Kaiba. I spoke in my delightful voice.

'Hey, Kaiba_-sama_.'

He smirked. Least what I expected to see in his expression.

'Hey, Housei-chan.'

I was satisfied when he spoke my name. I smiled.

'Do you have any business here?'

'Actually, yes. Right now, I'm currently working into it. It will be an amusement park.'

'Amusement park?'

I let out an awe 'heh' from my mouth.

'That's fantastic…to be able to do that!'

'Well, it's in the favour anyway…besides, I have something to give to you.'

_Least what I expected from him._

'Here.'

He handed me a deck, of _cards_. As I flipped through them, my eyes widened.

_Duel Monsters…_

'You don't have them, right? I'm giving this to you, but, on one condition.'

I looked back at him.

'Join me.'

_What?_

I looked back at the cards and handed Kaiba back.

'I decline.'

Kaiba frowned.

'Now, now there. You shouldn't be in much haste. I'll give you a few days to decide this.'

_A few…days?_

'You're still bedridden, and the shock on your body hasn't completely been gone yet.'

_He's found out about me?_

He smiled.

'I know! How about I move you to one of mine? It will heal much more faster than this shabby–'

I instantly blurt out, due to my rage boiling in.

'Slow recovery hospital?! Is that what you're trying to say?! This isn't some high quality you snobs are getting paid for! I prefer slow and easy, like a tortoise! Not a rabbit! I don't want some speedy recovery, as much I'd like to! This hospital is doing their best, and it's their job to make sure to! And I'm willing to wait for that, _Kaiba-sama_!'

Luckily, I remembered to say his name, in _respect_.

'Oh? You have a sharp tongue. Well, let's leave it at that.'

His smirk was still intact.

'I'll be back, before you are discharged so…'

He got up and just left like that, leaving the deck of cards on my hands.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone! May the spirit of joy be in our blessings and to others widespread!


	12. Its and bits and Danger

I was sitting on a chair in the patients lounge, since I could move a lot better now, with in front of me is a big television screen enough for a lot of people to watch from their seats.

'The museum curator was found dead in his office, and the cause of death was due to shock, enough to make one's heart burst, but in this case is unnatural way of dying, and it was stated that it was the "curse of the pharaoh's tomb"! Now, onto the next news…'

My eyes widened.

_Curse of pharaoh's tomb?_

I sighed, and slowly made my way back to the room, with a bit of shock in my body still intact.

* * *

'Your body should be much more better by the next day, so you'll be discharged earlier.'

I smiled and nodded.

'Rest more now, alright?'

'Okay then. Thank you, doctor.'

'It's my job, after all.'

With that, the doctor walked out of the door.

'Yay!'

I almost squealed out loud, and chuckled a little.

_I'll finally be able to get back onto my feet! I'm missing out on classes after all!_

I sighed with relief, and feeling a little sleepy, I've decided to rest my eyes, slowly closing them.

* * *

'_Who are you?!'_

'_Who am I? You don't need to know!'_

I was clutching his leg, and I felt scared, just by looking at someone in front of me.

'_Don't worry.'_

He assured me.

'_I'll protect you.'_

Putting one hand onto my shoulder, I slowly eased the tension on my shoulders. I spoke up weakly.

'_W-who…are you?'_

'_Oh? Have you forgotten about me? I suppose I'll need to refresh your memory…'_

The person took out a knife and I clutched at his legs more tightly.

'_With this!'_

'_You won't lay even on a hair on her!'_

'_Oh, pharaoh, she's my property, and thus, she belongs to me!'_

'_She's not your property! She isn't yours! She's under my protection, and she moves of her own free will!'_

'_Oh, how touching…'_

The person rolled eyes, and turned sideways, with the knife on the person's tongue.

'_Oh how I've missed…_your_ blood.'_

I closed my eyes, hoping that everything would end.

Instead, I was with him, in his room. He looked at me straight into my eyes as he knelt down before me.

'_Are you alright?'_

I nodded. Suddenly, a feeling of pain came into me in an instant, causing me to faint, expecting myself to hit the hard ground. I woke up soon after, and found myself in an exotic bed.

'_You have scars on your body!'_

I turned my head to the voice, and looked at him.

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

I just kept shaking my head slowly in fear. He sighed.

'_I was told that you were at a critical stage! You were almost close to…'_

He looked like his eyes were building up tears as he held them back.

'_Anyway…you have an extremely weak heart! You need to take care more of yourself!'_

All I could speak out from my mouth was…

'…_don't…cry.'_

'…_you fool!'_

* * *

My vision blacked out as he spoke up. My eyes shot up and I'd found myself broken in sweat and tears coming out from my eyes, seeing that the blanket is messy, I probably had kept kicking while I was asleep. The dream felt so…

_Real…_

I shrugged off the thought, and looked through the cards Kaiba had given me. I sighed, trying to occupy my mind with something that will entertain myself. I slowly closed my eyes before opening them again.

Only to realise that I'm looking Yugi and his friends, Jonouchi being strangled in the–

_Strangled?!_

I panicked, but it felt like my body felt heavy, as I could only watch the whole thing with anxiety. Out of the corner, I saw Shadi standing there, as if doing nothing at all. Soon, Anzu saw something and picked the globe, only to smash it onto the man's face as his teeth came running out of his mouth.

_Such brutality…_

I could see that they're happy, but I could not hear their voices. But it was satisfactory for me as I continued to watch. Jonouchi was gasping for breath as Yugi went to his side. The man soon rose like a zombie.

_Wait, zombie?!_

I shrouded at that thought.

And the man continued to advance in on them. Jonouchi was probably commanding the others to move away from the man. Suddenly, I saw Shadi behind Anzu, and was about to do something to her.

_Shadi, don't!_

I mentally shouted. The view suddenly was moved to Jonouchi, with him spanking his butt for whatever reasons he's doing. I sweat dropped. Then the man followed him, and out of the room they went. Yugi probably called out for Jonouchi, since he's looking at the door outside the direction Jonouchi had went to. Yugi then turned his direction to Shadi. I could see his face turning to scared with fear.

Shadi was smiling as he kept talking to him.

_Shadi, what are you up to?!_

Then he changed his face to anger.

After more talking, his puzzle glowed and dimmed, revealing the other Yugi.


	13. View

There were more talking between them, and Yugi clenched his teeth. Shadi then walked out of the room, but not before stopping midway, talking about something. Time ticked away as Yugi stood still, as if waiting for something. When I could faintly hear the clock ticked, Yugi headed off somewhere, as I was brought to the rooftop, and looking at Anzu shocked. She was on a plank, behind the grill bars.

_Anzu!_

I was filled with rage boiling inside of me but I couldn't do anything still. I then saw Yugi with bits of sweat coming on his face, probably filled with fear and rage. Then Yugi looked up.

_Can he see me?_

He blinked and looked back at Shadi. More talking occurred and soon after, Yugi looked at his side, as my view changed a little, being able to see what Yugi was looking at. Something cracked a little, then shattered. I was getting anxious.

_Yugi…Anzu…_

I closed my eyes, wishing that they would pass this safely. When I opened them again, the tiles from the ground cracked around Yugi, with something coming out and grabbing Yugi's legs, ascending to his body. More of these soon came, and I could slowly make out of their figures.

_Skeletons?_

As the skeletons slowly made through Yugi's face, the one Yugi saw earlier had cracked a little. He closed his eyes, then smirked and spoke. The skeletons disappeared and the tiles looked like they hadn't been cracked at all, still in place. The floor tiles in front of him then cracked, revealing a pair of scary eyes under the darkness. As Yugi tried to get away from it, it instead grabbed his arms, trapping him in place.

The pair of scary eyes then revealed from the depths, which was a hideous monster to boot. Something appeared from the ground, with nine question marks in front of him.

Finally, I could hear something.

'Those slates are mirrors that reflect ammit!'

_Was that from…Shadi?_

That was all I could hear as I looked at the nine slates Shadi mentioned from Yugi's view.

'_Houseki…'_

_Was that…?_

'_Yes, it's me. I didn't want you to be involved with this…'_

_Yugi…_

'_I know Shadi has done something, he told me to look up, saying that someone is watching us but I didn't know who until I had thought of…you!'_

I felt my heart thumping like crazy. I'm involved with Yugi in his game and it's all…

'_Don't worry…I'll definitely protect you! And Anzu too!'_

I made a nodding sound.

_I'm more concerned about Anzu now, so…don't worry about me!_

'_You…!'_

_Nine slates, right? Mirrors that reflect ammit? What's an ammit though?_

I could hear him sigh.

'_It's the one behind me.'_

_That scary monster?_

I could hear him slightly chuckle. I made a pouting sound.

_What? I'm not scared!_

'_Nope, it's not that, it's the way you mentioned ammit. Scary monster?'_

I sighed.

_Nine slates that reflect ammit…huh…_

I then thought deeply, since I saw the ammit briefly.

_Ah! I know! How about…changing the "ammit" into our face? Since monsters do have our face features though…_

'_So, faces huh…I've got it!'_

All I could hear now was nothing, and the view had changed, into Anzu's. Soon enough, I could feel the wobble on the plank. My heart was pounding so fast that it could break at anytime soon. I could hear something about to snap, and I heard Jonouchi's voice form behind.

'Anzu! I'm here! Everything's going to be alright!'

_Jonouchi!_

Then I felt something touched Anzu's hand and it brought me back to reality as I shot my eyes open, without knowingly that they were closed all the time. I slowly ceased my heart thumping, and cooled down, smiling with relief.

'_You have seen it.'_

I jolted and looked around.

_No one's…there?_

I was about to leave a sigh under my breath, but not before tensing up because of a certain item in front of me.

_'It is no longer neccessary for me to wield it, and thus, it has choosen you to be its' wielder.'_

I then recognised the voice soon enough when the room was filled with silence.


	14. Pets

Morning, school grounds

I was walking to school with a Digital Pet Keychain on my hand. I sat on my desk, resting my head down on it once again, although, I had expected Kaiba not to come though, since I was released from the hospital several days ago. My Pet made a beep sound, turning my head and taking a look at it. The Pet looked like it's jumping up and down, and making beeping sounds along.

I spoke softly.

'Ki, what's wrong?'

Ki kept continuing until I turned my head, apparently spotting Yugi sitting down with his Keychain in hand. I then realised and turned back my head.

'Do you want to meet his Pet?'

The beeping sound came faster, as if one's heart thumping faster.

'Alright then, but only when break comes.'

The beeping then became silent, as if obeying it.

* * *

Lunchtime, afternoon

I took out my Keychain and looked at it. I hit a few buttons and off my Pet went out of my screen. I then took out a few books and started to read on it, since I missed lessons when I was hospitalized, as I then remembered the deck Kaiba gave me and the item, which I left it back at my apartment. I then heard a beep sound from my Keychain as I looked at it.

_Nothing's there…?_

I pressed a button, only to find out that my Pet had dragged Yugi's Pet in. I chuckled a little. Yugi's Pet almost looked exactly like him, and it was waving at me. I did a small wave back, raising my hand up. The Pets looked like they're talking to each other, and soon Yugi's Pet went out of the screen, probably back to its owner.

_Hope you had a good time with him!_

When I looked at Yugi, I realised he was looking right at me. I did an awkward smile and waved at him with my hand. Soon, my Pet beeped abnormally as I took a look at it.

'What's wrong?'

I looked up to see that a big guy approached Yugi. Cautiously, I pressed a button, and out of the screen my Pet went. It soon quickly came back though, as my Pet rushed back, beeping very softly. Somehow, I knew what it meant.

_And this spells danger…_

* * *

Apartment, night time

After I had showered, I played with my Pet to feed and clean its poop also. Soon after, it beeped abnormally again.

'What's wrong?'

The beeping soon died down after.

_I wonder what had happened…_

* * *

Morning, homeroom

My Pet beeped again, and went out of the screen, coming back with another Pet in hand.

'Whose Pet is this? The character looks so…'

I let out an awkward smile.

'Ah!'

I heard Jonouchi shouted out, looking over at his Keychain in his hand when I looked up at him.

I whispered to my Pet.

'Hey, Ki! Give back the Pet to its owner!'

My Pet then started making strange noises. I then managed to look up, looking over at Anzu's side, with the big guy approaching her. I quickly glanced at my Keychain, before looking back at them.

My Pet had gone out of the screen again. Soon, Anzu shouted and the big guy smirked. When I looked back at my Keychain, I found out that another Pet has came into the screen.

_What's Ki doing?_

Soon, the big guy went over to me, demanding for my Pet. I kicked at his leg, and after that making a getaway with my Keychain intact. Yugi went over to me.

'Housei, what's happening?'

His face looked like he was really panicking.

'Nothing much.'

I shrugged.

'You're lying!'

I stood, rooted to the ground.

'That's right…I've been lying, all this time…'

_And I plan to tell them of what–_

I snapped out of my thoughts, trembling at the Keychain's being held. He then connected his and mine. I brought up my courage.

_You can do it, Ki!_

I mentally prayed, hoping for my Pet to win. I couldn't see the screen since he was holding it up high and close to his face also. Smile could be seen from his face as he laughed, as in with triumph. I frowned.

_No!_

He then managed to grab Yugi's Keychain from his hand, and thus connecting it again. This time, we could all see the screen as it was placed onto the table.

Yugi shrieked for his Pet as he watched.

'Yu2!'

Then Yugi's Pet was caught.

'No…he caught up! Yu2!'

Then a beeping sound came.

_If I remember…that beeping's for…_

'That's the sound that plays when the pet evolves into a new form!'

Yugi announced.

_I knew it!_

Then we could see that Yugi's Pet defeated the big guy's.

'Wow! Yu2 is suddenly really strong!'

Yugi then looked at Jonouchi, with a cheery tone to it.

'It must have grown stronger because of the data exchange with Jonouchi-kun!'

_Way to go, you two!_

The big guy walked away, as if he didn't care for anything in the world, swinging his Keychain constantly in a loop. Yugi then looked at me.

'What was it that you were about to say?'

I started explaining when I was in the hospital, not having the point of leaving any single of detail out of it. Their eyes widened when I mentioned both Shadi and Kaiba, the item he left behind, and the deck he gave me.

* * *

Happy 2013 to everyone! Have you enjoyed your 2012? If not, I hope you enjoy this year's! Out with the bad, in with the good! What's your resolution for this year?


	15. Zombire

8:10

I took out my plugs and listen to my music as I began to hum along with the tune. It felt so refreshing, as the music calms me down and brightens my mood.

_At least it's a while before class starts anyway…_

I looked around the homeroom.

_Not much people yet…_

I then noticed Yugi walking in as I waved my hand at him. He noticed me and soon waved back, with a smile on his face.

Soon enough, the bell rang.

* * *

Lunchtime, afternoon

Yugi and his buddies were over at Hanasaki's table, reading something Hanasaki showed them.

Then both Yugi and Jonouchi shouted out.

'Cool!'

They were blocking my view from where I was sitting at to get a good look at Hanasaki.

'Yeah, isn't it? That's **Zombire**…'

I then heard Yugi's voice.

'Hanasaki-kun, I didn't know you collect American Comics!'

'**Zombire** is the most popular one, too! I've always liked American Comic book heroes! But my favourite is **Zombire**!'

I didn't exactly hear what Anzu had spoken since I saw Hanasaki's body twitching a little.

'**Zombire** isn't just some muscle-head! He was originally a death god, but human love awoke him, and now he fights evil for the sake of humanity!'

I could feel his aura starting to flare out.

'And…he hides his face with a mask, because his real face has become as ugly as a zombie! His life has been shortened! Yet he still fights evil! That's amazing! And his name is **Zombire**!'

Then he froze for a moment.

They kept talking but I couldn't hear anymore since I put on my plugs to my ears, listening to my music. I then started humming softly along with the tune. I somehow started to sit by putting my legs on the chair and put my arms around it, with my head resting onto my knee as I looked straight ahead, looking bored. I then glanced back at Yugi before fully looking at him as I noticed that he was staring at me.

I mouthed out.

Yes?

I saw a tint of blush from his face as I could guess what he's looking at now. I left my legs to the ground, sitting properly and just blankly stared at his face.

I could feel a bit of murmur from him as I started to take off the plugs from my ears.

'…with us, Housei?'

I thought about what we spoke earlier as I tried to recall it.

_Want, to, come._

Oh.

'It's okay, Yugi.'

I declined.

'But–'

I raised my hand, to cut off his talk.

'Go on and have fun! I have something needed to do at home anyway!'

He sighed in defeat, probably going to lecture or something, but I shut him off, luckily.

* * *

Apartment, night time

'Wow, so much sweat!'

I had ordered something online as the package arrived this _early_ morning. It was apparently the cheapest, running machine that was selling, and luckily no one had bought it yet. I wiped the sweat off of my face using the hand towel that was around my neck.

'Although I really do have an extremely weak heart…I can't let myself down because of that!'

I cheered myself up, preparing to take a shower to wash off the sweat on my entire body. After that was done, I offed the machine and headed to sleep.

* * *

The next day, after school, evening

I noticed Yugi was walking alone as I managed to catch up with him after I had slipped on my other shoe from the locker.

'Hey, Yugi!'

He turned his head and gave a smile.

'Hey, Housei! You should really have come yesterday! Hanasaki's house has full of **Zombire** collections! I'd bet it would amaze you!'

The way he explained it, is as if he was having fun. I smiled.

'Heh…**Zombire**, huh…'

He then looked concerned.

'Housei…about the deck…'

I stared blankly at him.

'Huh? Yeah, what about it?'

He spoke nervously.

'U-um…you were supposed to show it to us?'

_I forgot about that!_

I quickly tried to find an answer.

'U-uh, sorry about that…if you'd like, I can show it to you at my house! It's just nearby from the school!'

I gave out an awkward laugh.

He sounded unsure.

'Well…I was going to go back home and work on that **Zombire** garage kit…'

Just then, we heard voices behind us as soon as we turned into a corner. We looked behind us.

'You two go to Domino High, right?'

One of them asked us.

'You know that Hanasaki guy?'

Just a look from them creeped me out a little as I didn't say anything before Yugi spoke up.

'No, never heard of him…'

I looked at him before looking back at the two.

_Are you trying to…?_

Then they backed us into the wall.

'You're lying!'

The other asked me.

'What about you, pretty?'

My body nearly twitched at the last word and one of them was about to close onto Yugi's hair when I was about to slap his hand away for it, but instead a familiar boy came in front of us, raising his arms in defense to protect the both of us.

'Stop, you two!'

He commanded the two.

Yugi nearly yelped out.

'Eh?!'

I stared at his back.

_Hanasaki…_

I then noticed that the two were staring closely at his face before they backed up and walked away.

'Hey, let's get out of here! They're not worth it…'

The other sounded as if he was pouting.

'Eh…?!'

Hanasaki turned to look at Yugi before looking at me.

'You okay, Yugi-kun? And who are you?'

I introduced myself.

'My name is Housei Kirako. We didn't meet directly but I knew you, Hanasaki-kun.'

He took a step back. I sighed.

'Well, you're going to be mad a little though, Yugi. I followed you into the Karaoke, at that time. I was looking at the whole thing.'

'What?!'

Yugi had nearly yelled.

'You shouldn't have! What if there was someone else behind you? And could have gotten beaten up or something like that!'

I shrugged.

'Relax…anyway, I wasn't hurt or anything though. Just to be on the safe side…'

I readied my stance.

'See you in a bit!'

I made a mad dash to the two who had walked away earlier. I hid in a corner after catching up with them, noticing a third person and hid myself to a wall, listening onto their conversation. As I heard the plan about something last night, I accidentally snapped something small, enough to make an alarm for them. When I heard footsteps, I made a mad dash to the obstacles to my other side, making a path along the way to gain my distance from them. Unfortunately, my heart thumped so hard that it nearly burst as I forced myself to stop.

I gasped for breath and sat down, but by the time I had looked up, I saw the familiar guys right in front of me. I laughed awkwardly.

'Were you listening?'

The third person I didn't see before sounded stern. I cooled myself down.

'Well, what if I did?'

'Why, you!'

'Wait!'

The other commanded.

'We don't even need to fake it! There's a real one right here!'

'Oh? So…'

'We'll use her then!'

I forced myself to stand, and after a split second I turned back and ran again, only to be stopped by someone grabbing my arm, pulling me back down.

'We won't let you get away!'

They then duct tapped me as I kept cool.

* * *

I was brought to a corner of a small fenced up place as soon as I opened up my eyes.

'Hey, he's on his way!'

One shouted, while the other sprayed something as I turned my head.

_Skull?_

The guy had just finished spraying it.

'Alright, next stage of the plan!'

_Plan?_

'Okay!'

He took out a phone and proceeded to tap on the numbers.

'Hello, is this Hanasaki Tomoya's home? Ah, are you his papa? Really, about the game from last night…we want to play it again…and this time, the reward…five hundred thousand yen!'

The one on the phone starts to chuckle.

'And if we don't get paid…we'll turn the story of the righteous hero into the story of the dead brat!'

There was a bit of pause before he spoke again.

'He came! He came! The hero just arrived, papa-san…hurry up with the payment, or next you'll see him, he'll be in a hospital bed!'

I looked to see someone in a costume making a pose, pointing at them.

'Where is Housei-san?! Answer, villans!'

_Hold on, was that…?_

'Right here…'

The one who held the spray can replied. I spoke up in confusion.

'Who are you?'

The costume person entered the fence, only to get beaten up by them.

'Hey, what's wrong, hero-chan?'

The hero groaned in pain and slowly got up but not before one of them speaking up.

'Let me tell you something…last night was just a game of pretend…your old man paid us off!'

Hero's voice was trembling as he starts to charge at them.

'You're lying…that's a lie!'

The one who held the spray can sprayed straight in front of the mask, which has two holes, probably for the eyes when you wear them. The hero then covered the eyes with the hands and rolled left and right.

'My eyes! My eyes!'

'How could a weak brat like you beat us?!'

The hero was groaning in pain as he was kicked earlier.

'That's enough!'

I heard his voice again and I ripped open the duct tape with my strength, rubbing my wrists after that. I then sat on the fence.

'Let's play a game!'

'Huh?! Don't tell me another fake hero showed up!'

I murmured to myself.

'That one's no ordinary hero.'

I then walked over to Hanasaki, leading him to out of the fence, with his father there. We then went over to the highest stair.

'Tomoya…are you okay?'

'Yeah, my eyes are watering, but…'

His father looked at me.

'I'm Housei Kirako, although it's not the right time for introductions, I apologise for that.'

'N-no, no. You'll be with him, right?'

I smirked.

'Of course! Anyone I meet, is my friend!'

His father starts to stand up.

'Come on, we're going home…come on, Tomoya…'

I noticed that he was looking at Yugi.

'Hey, Tomoya!'

He then took off his mask.

'Papa, I can't run away! If I run away from this, I'll never be strong!'

He then proceeded to run down the stairs, heading straight to Yugi. I looked at his father, whose face is registered with shock.

I smiled and looked over at Yugi's.

'Tomoya's father, I'm sure…he'll grow strong someday…you'll see, because he's already learning it.'

'Tomoya…'

'Have faith, he's your son after all…'

The three then ran over to the other side, since flames were all over them.

Yugi had a stern face when he looked at me as I awkwardly smiled at him.

I have a feeling that I need to explain in to him later.

* * *

A special thanks to butterflykrp2 for the cover! Oh dear though...it's a little cropped off...but you can roughly see my OC, even though she's cut in half...!

butterflykrp2's DeviantArt Account is silverwolf15100! You can properly see the pic there! Thank you butterflykrp2!


	16. Capsule Monsters

After school, evening

'Hey, Yugi, anything interesting going on today?'

'Yeah, there's a Capsule Monsters game! It's really fun!'

I was accompanying him back to his home before I headed back to mine. There, I spotted a bunch of kids queuing up in front of a small machine.

'That's a capsule vending machine! You can get capsule monsters from there!'

'Heh…'

'I'll show one for you! Wait for me now, alright?'

I gave a nod, and waited somewhere nearby while Yugi starts to queue before a boy ran in front of him, joining the queue.

'Hey, you! You shouldn't cut! I was next in line!'

The boy turned his face.

'Oh, I didn't notice!'

I sighed.

'Hey, you're a high school student! Didn't see you at first! Aren't you a little old for this game?'

'Haha…what does age have to do with it? Jeesh, he's full of himself!'

I could hear Yugi's voice holding back his anger.

'Meh, if you want it so much, go ahead of me!'

There was a bit of irritation from the boy's voice. Yugi then walked to the machine and did something but Yugi shouted out and started to shake the machine.

'Huh?! No capsule came out! This piece of junk…!'

The kids started to laugh at him before a punch came onto Yugi's head.

'HEEEEEY! STOP ABUSING MY MACHINE!'

I then heard something from one of the kids.

'Wah, it's old man dentures! He's scary!'

'Hmph! Will you break my machine just to get a hundred yen?! That machine is expensive! You can't afford to replace it!'

I went over to Yugi.

'Are you okay, Yugi?'

He rubs his head.

'K-kind of…'

The old man dentures started to lecture him more and more as I told him to calm down but it was futile, until I heard something from the kids as I turned.

'Ah…that's! Kaiba-sama! The Capsule Monsters Champion!'

_Kaiba-sama?_

'Hey, Yugi! You're Yugi, right?'

I looked over at Yugi. His face is registered with confusion.

'Heh heh…don't act so surprised! You don't know me…this is the first time we've met! But I know you! You know Kaiba Seto? He's my older brother!'

_So you're his younger, then…_

I looked back at the younger brother.

'Is that true? You're Kaiba-kun's…'

I could hear the taste of disgust in his voice.

'Tch…I can't believe my brother, the person I respect most because he never knew defeat, was beaten by a midget…I thought I was going to respect you, but come on! I'm confident in my skill at Capsule Monsters! I've won championships…Yugi! You know a little about Capsule Monsters, right?'

'Well…not that much! In fact, I just started!'

He then looked at me.

'Ah, you're Housei Kirako, right? Seto-sama told me about his deck you have in possession.'

I was shocked.

_His deck?!_

I then kept my cool.

'What else did he say?'

'He apologises since he didn't have had spare time to visit you in the hospital, but instead…you were to hold on to _his_ deck for the time being!'

_What?_

'Also, you are invited into our house _anytime_! If I were to bump into you, that is. How about it? You could live life of riches than rather being in a snobbish, peasant life, like Yugi!'

I feel my rage boiling in as I instantly blurted it out.

'You know what?! I humbly decline that! And if he tells me to hold onto it, he can jolly _well_ have it back! And I'd rather live my life _my_ own way! I hate you snobbish, riches people like you! Because if I were to adapt to that kind of society and neglect what I wanted to do in the first place, I would rather stab myself in my chest before I ever get to that!'

I could see him flinching a little but he smirked.

'Heh…told me that you had a sharp tongue! But no matter…you _will_...'

He looked back at Yugi.

'Get them!'

The kids took out their armed weapons and aimed it at us.

'These guys are my underlings! Don't even think about running away!'

I turned my body a little just to see the younger Kaiba walking over to take the capsule machine.

'Hey, old man dentures! I'm taking this machine!'

The old man dentures was about to argue when a bunch of notes was thrown in front of him as he picked it up.

'Keep the change!'

The old man dentures was smiling.

'Y-yes sir, come again!'

One of the kid then carried the machine on his back.

'Yugi, Housei! We're going to take you to somewhere! It'll be fun!'

Yugi hesitantly followed while I just went with the flow, not intent on being scared on something trivial.

* * *

'This is our secret base! Get it? Here, we're going to play capsule monster chess!'

_So that's what capsules are for…_

Yugi and the younger Kaiba sat apart from each other with a box in front of them. On top of it, lies a board.

Yugi spoke wearily.

'Please go easy on me…'

I was sitting somewhere close by the younger Kaiba and the two kids beside Yugi taunted him.

'For a high school student, this guy is sure wimpy! Say something!'

'We'll burn down your house! Look! He brought a pendant!'

One of them reached out to grab Yugi's puzzle.

'How about we smash it? Hand it over!'

At that moment, I saw that Yugi had already changed and raised his voice.

'GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF THE PUZZLE! GODDAMN BRATS!'

I could feel the tremble between the two and the kid beside the younger Kaiba spoke up.

'Kaiba-sama…his appearance changed completely!'

'It's okay! My brother told me about it…Yugi transforms and defeats people! It makes me eager to beat him!'

_Yugi_ spoke up.

'Instead of sitting around and bragging, how about we play?'

'I've chosen the planet ganastar playing field version 1, "Crisis Hill". It's my favourite field!'

_Yugi_ looked unfazed.

'Set up the game! The level doesn't matter!'

'Heh heh…for that, I've prepared the capsule machine! If I used my own collection, I'd win too easily!'

_Collection? How many does he have?_

He called out to the one nearest to the machine.

'Hey! Get capsules from it one-by-one! Yugi gets the first one!'

'Yes, sir!'

Something clicked and came out. There was a level 1 indicated in it.

'Next is mine!'

The same thing happened and the younger Kaiba spoke up.

'Lucky! I got a level five! This is a fair method, though! It's all about luck!'

I stood up and went over to him and whispered into his ear.

'May I have the honour to take a breather?'

He then shouted out.

'Hey! Accompany her! Make sure she doesn't get away!'

I smirked.

_Don't worry…_

* * *

I walked to just outside of the building, with a kid following me as I took in the scenery around me. Not turning my head, I spoke to the kid.

'Hey, why do you follow him?'

The kid stuttered.

'W-what do you mean?'

'You do realize that the more you follow these people, you won't get what you truly desire?'

'I-I…well…but…'

'Don't be afraid, do what you truly must do. Don't let anything sway your emotions.'

'But…he offered me something I can't refuse!'

I turned my body and squatted down to the kid's level.

'What's your dream? What do you want to do in the future?'

'W-well…I don't really know about…that…'

I smiled and soothed him with my voice.

'Then, let me ask you questions. Don't worry, just answer what's in your mind now, alright? Nothing's holding you back…'

'A-alright then…'

I could see that the tension that was building around him has softened as I proceeded.

'Do you want to fly high?'

The kid nodded.

'Do you want to see the world?'

Nodded again.

'Then, do you like to go on adventures?'

He smiled and spoke up.

'Yes! I do like seeing things that I have never seen before! I imagine myself sailing on a boat, treading dangerous caves and, and…! There are a lot of things I want to see!'

I murmured to myself.

'You have passed the test.'

I then stood up.

'You have a pure heart, I'm sure of it! Never let anything sway you, and you would be sure that you can do that! But of course, you have to take care of yourself before that!'

The kid pouted.

'You sound like my mum! She's always telling me this and that!'

I let myself a silly laugh.

'Sorry about that…she's caring for you, that's why! Some things people do, it's always for a reason! Like your mum, for example!'

The kid let out a sheepish laugh.

'That's true…'

'Say…do you still feel under someone's control right now?'

The kid looked confused.

'What do you mean?'

I shook my head.

'It's nothing. You going home now?'

'Yeah…it's getting late anyway. How about you?'

'Me?'

I let myself think about it for a while before speaking up.

'As for me, well…'

I covered my sadness in place of my chuckle and looked up at the sky.

'I don't really have…any…'

'Huh?'

I replaced my voice with a cheery tone.

'It's nothing. Need me to accompany you?'

'I-it's okay! I can head back on my own!'

Just then, I heard a voice calling out to me.

'Houseki!'

I turned my head.

_Yugi…_

I let out a smile before I went over to him but not before saying something to the kid.

'When you have your treasured friends, it makes relationship better now, doesn't it?'

'Are you okay?'

'Don't worry about me! I'm feeling very fine! I'm not injured or anything now, alright?'

'And even though…I was worried about you! What if something happened in the midst?'

'Relax…look, it's over now, alright? There's no need to fret over this anymore, Yugi.'

He sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

'Fine…'

I then brought up about Kaiba's deck.

'By the way…about the deck, what should I do with it? Hand it over to you for safekeeping?'

'No. If Kaiba wants you to have it, then you should have it for the time being. Speaking of which about the item you have…'

I let out a sheepish laugh.

'W-what about it?'

He sighed again.

'Never mind.'

'If I'm right, Yugi's heading home, right?'

'Yeah, I'll fine on my own. You can go back by yourself, right?'

I gleefully smiled.

'Right!'


	17. Arcade

Arcade, afternoon

Everyday, I kept going back here, not mainly to play but constantly check the rankings on the games. And it hasn't changed since then.

_KAI…sounds familiar but who…?_

I sighed, and just outside the arcade I went over to a claw machine to get myself something. I put in the coin and prepare to grab something out as I was concentrating on it. I clawed something and successfully came out as I went over to the spot below the machine to take it out. It was a small teddy bear that's coloured chocolate.

'Fye, I'll name it Fye!'

It was then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

'Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?'

'How about you, Housei-chan?'

I blurted out.

'Well…I came to check on the rankings.'

Yugi questioned me.

'Rankings?'

'Every time, whenever I check, no one has ever beaten the first place high score! It's on every machine!'

Jonouchi questioned me.

'So you've been coming here every time?'

I sweatdropped.

'Y-yeah…kind of.'

'And have you tried beating it? That KAI?'

I stared at him.

'Nope, not doing it. How do you expect _me_ to be the _top_? I don't even play well–'

I paused mid-sentence.

'Wait, how did you know that?'

'Because _I'm_ going to beat it! I'll be the top ranker in Japan!'

_Talk about talking big…_

I sighed.

'Well, I'll be here for a while before I head back anyway. Have fun, you two!'

'Eh?!'

I looked at Yugi and sounded like he's pouting.

'Housei, you're not coming with us?'

I chuckled.

'It's okay, Yugi. I have to head back soon.'

'Well…fine then…'

I then hear Jonouchi's voice.

'What the…Yugi, I thought you're in love with Anzu?'

I looked straight at Jonouchi in confusion, then burst out laughing and died down shortly after. I could see his face being as red as a tomato.

'Sorry about that, Yugi…but I'm glad for you, you already have a special someone!'

I smiled.

'Have you confessed to her yet?'

He spoke wearily and played with his fingers.

'N-no, not yet…'

I then turned to Jonouchi.

'I thought you were going to be the top gamer, Jonouchi-kun?'

He shot up.

'Right! Let's go, Yugi!'

He sort of shoved him into the arcade even though Yugi protested a little. I sighed.

'At least they're gone for now…'

Soon, the door opened again and I turned my head, only to reveal that someone was holding Yugi's puzzle. I tapped the guy's shoulder and he looked at me with his scary eyes.

'Give that back! It's not your property begin with!'

'Huh? But I won it! So it's my property now! Unless…'

He smirked and I flinched a little but didn't give in to my fear.

'Unless…?'

'You win me in a street fight. You know, I have a sudden itch of fighting now! It's your one and only chance!'

I narrowed my eyes.

'Fine then!'

'But first…let's move to a better place!'

Just then, the door as I turned my head, revealing that Jonouchi's glaring at the guy.

'How could you do that to my buddy…?! I'll friggin' kill you!'

_Jonouchi!_

His gaze softened when he saw me.

'Housei-chan…'

He glared back at him.

_Let me guess…he's the cause._

The guy looked at Jonouchi.

'Sorry but, I already have someone waiting in line–'

I cut him off midway.

'No, why don't you let him?'

He glared at me.

'What? You chicken?!'

I let out a chuckle.

'It seems like _he_ really wants to do it more than I do.'

I shrugged.

'So why don't you let him? You'd be more of a pussy if you'd reject an invitation, right?'

'Hmph. Fine!'

I looked back at Jonouchi, when he was looking at me for a while already.

_Go for it!_

'Meanwhile, Jonouchi-kun, where's Yugi?'

'Ah! He's at…'

* * *

I went over to Yugi inside the arcade once I'd found him and went to his side.

'Are you alright, Yugi?'

He nodded and spoke weakly.

'Y-yeah…but, the puzzle…!'

'It's okay, Yugi. Jonouchi-kun has gone to get it back.'

He spoke in confusion.

'Jonouchi-kun has…?'

'Yup. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll return with the puzzle soon.'

'I see…'

We then let out a slight chuckle.

'I'm suddenly feeling thirsty. Wait for me now, alright?'

He nodded and I went off to the vending machines.

'Let's see…ah, there!'

I slot in my coins, and pressed a button, taking it out from the compartment at the bottom. I opened it, and started to drink it on my way back. After a while, Jonouchi was back, with a cut on his cheek, holding Yugi's dear puzzle.


	18. Kaiba Mansion

As we walked down a street, Jonouchi and I kept arguing about his injury, not forgetting about Yugi's too.

'Come on! It isn't that serious!'

'I say, it is! And it needs to be treated as soon as possible! Who knows that if it's infected or not!'

'I'm fine! At least I got away with just that!'

'Just that? You could have gotten more injuries!'

I turned to look at Yugi.

'Yugi, are you feeling better now?'

'Y-yeah, thanks to Jonouchi-kun getting my puzzle back, I feel much more better now!'

'It's nothing! Anything for my buddy!'

Just then, something screeched as I looked at my side. Someone opened the door and walked up to us.

His voice was filled with monotone.

'You are Muto Yugi and two friends, correct? I have received orders from Seto-sama to come and meet you!'

Yugi exclaimed.

'Kaiba-kun?!'

Yugi and Jonouchi were seated at the sides while I sat in the middle, feeling very uncomfortable but didn't show. The middle seat was very small, and I had to maintain my posture while at it.

'Why would Kaiba call us?'

'I haven't seen him at school lately…'

The driver replied.

'Yes, sir…Seto-sama has been really busy…he's had very important work as of late…and of course, he _is_ the president of Kaiba Corporation…'

Jonouchi shot up to the front, before moving back to his seat.

'EH?! President of Kaiba Corp?! You mean that huge entertainment company?! But he's in high school!'

_Figures…_

Yugi questioned Jonouchi.

'Kaiba Corp?'

'The world's top game and leisure company!'

Yugi looked out the window for a moment before a familiar voice spoke up, turning his body to face us.

'Heh heh…and I'm vice president! It's been a while, Yugi-kun! We had fun the other day…heh…'

I mentally sighed.

_It's not like he remembers the whole thing…_

Yugi nearly exclaimed.

'Y-you're Kaiba-kun's little brother…'

The younger smirked.

'Heh heh…the name's Mokuba…Kaiba Mokuba!'

After that, he turned back his body and viewed us through the window mirror at the top.

'Hey, Yugi…don't look so glum! You guys are my special guests!'

I just stared at something else, but was listening into the conversation.

_Meaning…?_

'To tell you the truth, my brother's project is finished! Tomorrow is grand opening day!'

I didn't show but felt that my eyes shot up, panicking a little.

_Could it be?!_

Jonouchi asked Mokuba.

'Grand opening…?'

'Heh…well…my brother's so thoughtful! He wanted his friends to have a great time! So you're invited to the special eve party!'

Then Yugi asked him.

'And what sort of project is it?'

I looked at him worriedly.

_Right! He doesn't know a thing about it!_

'It's a secret…can't spoil the surprise! Heh…'

I wanted to glare at Mokuba but it would only blow my cover that way.

_And I think I know what it is…_

As I looked out the window from Jonouchi's side, I could see a large house in the distance. As we were about to get nearer to it, the driver announced.

'Sir, we have arrived at the Kaiba Mansion.'

I couldn't help but shouting along with the two.

'IT'S HUGE!'

* * *

Mokuba gestured us.

'Come on in!'

I then pretended to take in a look at the interior.

Yugi and Jonouchi exclaimed.

'Wow! It's like a royal castle!'

'Guess it's pretty awesome…'

I commented and smiled. Then I saw lots of butlers and a short, presumably elderly man standing in front of them.

'Welcome home, sir!'

'Heh…these people are all my servants…'

Mokuba commented before the elderly went over to Yugi.

'You're Yugi-sama, right? I have orders from Seto-sama to see to your every comfort!'

'Hey, where's my brother?'

Mokuba asked him.

'Sir, he went to lie down earlier.'

Mokuba sounded pissed off.

'What the hell…friends are over, and it's a special night…'

The elderly replied back.

'He's been working for days with no rest…I don't wish to interrupt his sleep…'

Then the elderly turned to me.

'You must be Housei Kirako-sama, I presume.'

I thought a felt a chill on my spine but shoved that thought away. I nodded.

'Yes, is anything the matter?'

'Seto-sama wishes you to be his side.'

I mentally shouted but pretended to be confused.

_WHAT?!_

'So what can I do?'

'For now, you can spend time with your friends. I'll call you when you're needed.'

I smiled.

'Sure.'

Then the butler went over to Mokuba but he didn't turn his body.

'For now, shall we prepare dinner, Mokuba-sama?'

Jonouchi spoke up.

'Oh, that would be great! I'm starving!'

Mokuba looked fazed for a moment there but I could see something else in it.

'Huh? Why didn't you say so earlier?! Okay, prepare to eat some of the best food in the world!'

Yugi and Jonouchi exclaimed.

'Wow, best in the world! It really _is_ like being in a royal palace!'

I looked around, pretending to be in awe as I took in the look in the building but was focusing on Mokuba as I avoided his gaze on me and he commanded the elderly.

'Hey, prepare the appetizers!'

'Yes, sir! I will prepare it at once.'

Yugi and Jonouchi were still being excited about the food while I'd worry about what's about to happen for the night.

* * *

'Time to eat!'

Yugi, Jonouchi and I were greeted with a round table with Mokuba sitting down, with various foods on it.

'Huh…'

Jonouchi probably is confused by this.

'Well? Dig in! Eat as much as you like!'

Then his voice turned menacing from his happy voice earlier.

'…is what I'm supposed to say, but that would be boring! Well? How about we play a game?'

Yugi exclaimed in shock.

'Game?!'

They were seated while I watched.

'Look at this round table!'

Mokuba could move that part of the round table with ease.

'You usually find these in Chinese restaurants! The three of us will take turns spinning the table! When it stops, you have to eat the meal in front of you!'

Jonouchi questioned him.

'Then, how about her?'

I thought I'd heard the faintest sound of him chuckling but he shrugged and commanded whoever's listening.

'Hey, fix this guest another meal!'

A butler nearby gestured me to follow him as I looked up from the table, so I went out of courtesy.

* * *

I was seated in a presumably dining hall as there was a meal settled for me as I began to eat it, taking a fork on my left and the knife on the right. It felt like I'm eating in a restaurant-like, but it felt lonely that way, besides butlers beside me.

As I was about to finish eating, I heard footsteps from outside as I listened intently without turning my head. After I just had placed the fork a knife onto the plate, a slam was heard and I turned my head, just to see Yugi at the door, with his innocent eyes turned to fury, and died down after a moment.

'Houseki! Are you alright?!'

I stared at him, looking confused.

'Yeah…why wouldn't I be?'

I murmured before getting up from my seat, over to Yugi.

'Thank you for the meal.'

_I wonder what had happened…_

'Look, I'm fine! Why were you saying that?'

He stuttered for a moment before giving me the answer.

'W-well…if I had lost, I'd lose you this time, and Jonouchi-kun will be…!'

My walls had broken down at that moment and I had nearly shouted out loud.

'What?!'

_But wait, this time?_


	19. Accompanying

Seto-sama was letting out moans from his bed as he soon sat up awake.

'Th-that dream again…'

Seto-sama turned to look at his side, his head facing down when he noticed that his hands were holding mine. He quickly pulled away his hand from mine and looked up, with his mouth still agape. He slowly ceased his breathing and spoke up tiredly.

'What are _you_ doing here?!'

Since early morning the elderly requested me to, I sat beside him on his bed, wearing a maid's uniform, without realizing in his sleep that he had gripped my head first. I blurted out.

'The elderly told me to stay by your side as he requested me to.'

'Elder–'

He cut off his word and then stared at me for a while before speaking up again.

'Ah, _him_.'

I used my hand to wipe off the sweatiness on his face. Amazingly, he didn't pull away or anything as I continued wiping his sweat off. I then finished and got up to open the windows beside his bed. I winced a little from the harsh sunlight it was sent to my face.

Then I heard the elderly spoke up.

'Good morning, Seto-sama…'

I could hear the sheets moving and Seto-sama's feet touching the ground after that. Then something clicked as I went over to make the bed more neatly.

'As you requested, Yugi and two of his friends stayed here in the mansion overnight. And I'd thought that you might need to be accompanied. How is it to your liking?'

Seto-sama sighed.

'Okay…'

Then I heard a loud thud as I nearly jolted up from the sound and looked at Seto-sama and the elderly.

'But you needn't do that _again_.'

'Yes, sir.'

The elderly dresses up Seto-sama before putting a long jacket onto him. I was just watching the whole time, waiting for him to get ready.

'I invited them here for the eve party…and then I went and fell asleep…all my life, I've had restless nights when I couldn't wait until morning…isn't it ironic that I had that nightmare…heh…'

The elderly then went ahead to inform the two of the news.

Seto-sama's voice sounded stern.

'Housei-chan…did you bring along my deck?'

I nodded slightly.

'Yes, Kaiba-sama.'

'Good.'

He then gestured me to come along with him.

* * *

We then stopped at a distance from the remaining flight of stairs when Yugi and Jonouchi were in our view.

Seto-sama spoke in a happy tone.

'Morning, Yugi-kun, Jonouchi-kun! I've been looking forward to see you again!'

Yugi half-shouted.

'Kaiba-kun!'

'What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me…come on, lighten up! Let's celebrate!'

'Kaiba!'

Jonouchi spoke in anger.

'We didn't want to come! And your little brother tried to kill us! We're not going to meekly say we're happy to see you!'

I mentally sighed.

'Mokuba…what a cheeky kid…why are you so anxious about a child's game?'

'Because his "child's game" almost killed us!'

Yugi asked him.

'Kaiba-kun, where are we going today?'

'Heh…to a dream-like place! Let's go! No time to waste! We have to get going now!'

* * *

We were then almost at the main door as Yugi got my bookbag as he probably got my note from the guest bed I slept on.

I whispered to him.

'Thanks.'

I could hear him chuckling a little as I took it from his hands.

* * *

I sat beside Seto-sama while the two sat on the one in front of us.

'As you know, I'm the one who runs Kaiba Corp…my father, the founder, died six months ago, and I had to take over.'

He spoke solemnly at first, but was replaced by his cheery tone.

'My dream project has finally been finished! I'm sure you guys will love it! Look, you can see it from here! It's a dream tower, from which you can see all of Domino City!'

Small sounds of fireworks could be heard from the car as Yugi and Jonouchi looked at the window from my direction, as if in awe.

'Wow! Kaiba-kun built this huge building?!'

We were soon nearing to the destination.

'And it's called "Kaiba Land"! An indoor amusement park!'

A spark flew within me.

_And that means…!_

The car soon stopped, and the door was opened as I quickly got out and smiled, offering Kaiba-sama his hand. Strangely though, he smirked and accepted the gesture, slowly pulled him out of the car and onto the ground. I then let go of his hand, along the way that somehow he'll be able to manage on his own from there.

I frowned and murmured to myself.

'Seto-sama…'

He then walks and was receiving cheers from the kids who were there, but not before receiving some stares from the kids at my side when I looked at them. I smiled and bowed slightly at them.

'He's popular with the brats…'

Jonouchi commented.

Seto-sama turned his head slightly and was calling out to Yugi from his position.

'Yugi-kun! Kaiba Land doesn't really open for another three days but…today a few kids have been invited to come in and play for free! And I want you two to have fun, as well!'

Yugi nearly shouted, as if being from shock.

'Wait! How about Housei…?'

I spoke up, as if smiling with confidence, but I felt bad lying to him.

'I'll be with him for now, don't worry! I can handle on my own!'

He then gestured me to follow him. Seto-sama then opened the doors, announcing.

'Okay, everyone! We're open! Welcome to Kaiba Land!'

Then all of the kids started rushing inside like a stampede. I followed Seto-sama beside him, following Yugi and Jonouchi behind.

Seto-sama spoke happily.

'Yugi-kun! My dream is to give kids all over the world a place like this to have fun!'

Yugi exclaimed in awe.

'Wow!'

Jonouchi then shouted to Yugi.

'Come on, let's go!'

'Yeah!'

Just as I was about to see them running away happily, a voice had called out Seto-sama's name in rage. I looked at his head turning to the other side then I kept my head down and listened into someone's rant.

'Hey, Seto! You killed the company president! You took over Kaiba Corp and forced your own father out of business! That's why he killed himself! You're a monster!'

He then ordered the guards.

'Hey, get him out of here!'

'Yes, sir!'

With that, I could hear the guy's voice trailing off as he continued to spat words directed at him.

'He used to be my father's right-hand man. Now he's unemployed trash! Looks like he's spreading false rumours…my father's death was sad, but I had nothing to do with it…'

I noticed the difference in his voice.

'Though I'd like to think he died in peace, knowing I was his heir…'

_But do you do properly at it?_

He then called out to Yugi.

'Come on, Yugi-kun! I'll show you around the park!'

Instead of them having to see the sights themselves, they are now following Seto-sama directing them as I stayed silent during the trip.

* * *

'Our attractions are ultra high-tech machines…such as our 3D Motion Ride!'

I could hear their screams from outside of the machine. Then after that, Seto-sama directed them to another place as he spoke with a farce hint of joy in it.

'There's more fun after this! It's time to see today's special attraction! Yugi-kun! I've prepared a special show for you!

Then I could hear people's voices in the distance as it grew every step we are getting closer to a double-sided door.

'For me?! That's too much…'

I could hear Yugi's voice of being flattered.

'I can hear people yelling!'

We then stopped in front of the doors, leading Yugi and Jonouchi in front of it.

'It's on the other side of this door! Let's go! You've got a front-row seat!'

I could hear the malice tone in his voice, and had a feeling that something will happen. After they had opened the doors, Seto-sama motioned me to follow him, going to someplace else.

* * *

'My deck.'

'Yes, Seto-sama.'

I opened my bookbag and took out the deck that he passed to me, after that walking to a tall box with an elderly inside. Crowds and cheers could be heard, praising Seto-sama himself. I then took out something else in my bookbag and placed the small feather on one side. I sat down and placed it on the ground, waiting for it to end.

Some weird looking monsters were seen, they were in a way, destroyed and more could be seen. Then, three looking blue dragons leaned into closer of the elderly. I heard a thud when I looked down onto it.

The place with the feather placed rose while the other touched the ground.

_So the winner is…_

I could see Seto-sama's face filled with satisfaction as he was probably laughing since his head constantly moved up and down a little each time. Then, he went out of the box and with Yugi in my view, he probably shouted something at him since he's face was flustered and full of anger. Seto-sama spoke something to him and smiled menacingly.


	20. Death-T

Hi, I'm Kaigo-chan. For now, I'll be uploading this chapter, because the authoress is in trouble currently...if you want to know, check this...advice column or something, ah! It's from Rueky Ishtar's! Until then!

* * *

There were more talkings between them until Jonouchi came. After that was Honda, and on his back was a toddler on a carrier. I closed my eyes for a while and heaved a sigh before opening them again. I looked up to see Seto-sama in my view.

'We're going.'

* * *

We were in a place full of monitors as I took a look at one which is responding, so I watched the scene enfolding, until I spotted Anzu in view.

I twitched and made an awkward smile.

_Anzu…_

Then Seto-sama started shouting out.

'Who hired that girl?! She's one of their friends!'

One of the guards apologised.

'I'm so sorry…'

'Bah, it's fine…they're entering the electrical field of Death T-1, "Shooting Stardust"! Is everything ready?'

'Yessir! Three enemies have been arranged! All of them professionals!'

I was mentally shaken up a little.

_What?!_

Then the three profiles were shown. I looked from left to right, reading their profiles from my distance.

**Name: (?)**

**Killer-for-hire**

**No living victims**

**Name: Bob McGuire (USA)**

**Former SWAT leader (Sniping Division)**

**Skilled at any distance**

**Name: Johnny Gale (USA)**

**Former Green Beret Captain**

**An expert at guerrilla warfare**

I also let out a gasp but held it back just in time.

_Yikes! Seriously?!_

'Heh…Yugi! Though you and your friends are armed with toys…these three men are armed with lasers that will shock you with one million volts if they hit the sensors in your suits! Yugi! I have a front row seat to your game of death!'

He then laughed menacingly. He then pressed a button and Yugi and his buddies could be seen from there.

'Kaiba!'

Yugi shouted.

'Yugi! Welcome to Death T-1! The three opponents I've hired for this game are all professional mercenaries. You'll be blown to bits, like stardust!'

I then heard Jonouchi's voice.

'Listen, Kaiba! We'll beat your games, and then we're coming for you!'

I smiled.

_Just like Jonouchi…_

'Have fun!'

Then Seto-sama ended the transmission. We then viewed from the monitor earlier. I could see the overall view of the stage. The mercenaries were making their move while I waited anxiously for Yugi's group.

Soon enough, Jonouchi went on top of a block and ran, eventually stopping to find one of them and pulled a kamikaze stunt instead of pulling the trigger.

I sarcastically remarked.

_Way to go…_

The other two noticed this and started shooting at him, with Jonouchi hot on his heels. Then, I saw Honda taking aim and shot at that very spot but nothing happened. Then Yugi helped out. One of the shots the remaining mercenaries sent hit Honda's armour, sparks could be seen.

_Blown to bits…like stardust!_

I then realised.

_He's not playing fair…_

They then ran back to the entrance. After that, Honda's the only one who came in from there, with the toddler behind him, holding another gun in hand. The mercenaries were prepared to shoot him down.

_What's Honda planning?_

I waited for his move. He dropped his gun and raised his hands up high. And then the toddler threw the gun up high, causing Honda to grab it in time and shoot it at the both of them. I could see the sparks flowing through their bodies.

_Marksman…_

We could hear their conversations as they made their way. Anzu was complaining away, carrying the toddler and forward they marched.

Seto-sama spoke up.

'Heh, morons! Strutting and preening, just because they beat Death-T-1! They have no idea how dangerous the next attraction will be…well, they've had an easier time of it than I thought! Then again, I built this themepark for Yugi, at great cost…'

I narrowed my eyes while looking at the monitor, intended at him, to avoid suspicions.

_What great cost?_

'It would all be pointless if he died in the first round…'

Then a voice called out from nowhere.

'Yugi's group is leaving the "Space Zone". They will enter the next zone in five seconds!'

'Heh…but…will he survive Death-T-2, the Horror Zone"? Housei-chan.'

He called for me and I looked at him.

'Yes, Seto-sama.'

Without turning his head, he continued.

'I want you to meet up with him.'

* * *

'Seto-sama has requested that, hmm?'

'Yes. Could you do that?'

He spoke in delight.

'Of course, I can fix up another. It'll be awhile before they arrive anyway.'

Within a split second, the elderly had fixed another chair.

'Now, I must go meet my guests…'

He then walked off. He soon returned with Yugi and his buddies, being shocked and surprised when they saw me. I smiled and waved at them.

Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda shouted out.

'Housei-chan!'

Yugi spoke weakly.

'Housei…'

Honda asked me.

'What are you doing here? And why are you…dressed in that?'

'Now's not the time for questions. Let's get on board now.'

I gestured them to the ride.

Anzu called for my name.

'Housei-chan…'

They then hesitantly sat down.

Anzu complained.

'These chairs are too hard…'

'My seat's nice and soft!'

I presume that was the toddler's voice. Then something clacked. Their hands were locked by metal rings and a helmet-like was placed onto their heads.

'My head and arms are stuck! I can't move!'

Jonouchi looked at the elderly and shouted in rage and fear mixed.

'Hey, you! What the heck are you planning?!'

The elderly laughed like a Santa Claus.

'The game of death has begun…first of all, the place that ride will take you…is called "Murder Mansion"…in all of Death-T, it is the place soaked through and through with terror…'

I bit my lip and looked down with worry.

'And…on the way to Muder Mansion, I hope everyone enjoys this mini-game, "Electric Chair of Death". Though…if you have no luck, this game might result in your deaths…hee hee…'

'What the heck is an "Electric Chair of Death"?!'

The elderly starts to explain.

'I shall explain the rules…as you probably know, you are all sitting in electric chairs. Throughout history, devices like these have sent countless criminals to their marker…you will be taking the "Electric Chair Ride" into the dark…during the ride, you might catch sight of some fearful thing, and scream! However, if your voice is heard even once…the sensor in your helmet will hear, and jolt you will one million volts of electricity!'

'Wh-what?!'

_But if he does make a sound, I'll be, too…_

'As your guide, I'll also participate in this game!'

I spoke up.

'Including me.'

'What?!'

They shouted at me.

'It's too dangerous!'

I ignored their warnings. Before he went to his seat, he gestured me to go in first as I obliged.

'And of course, if I make a sound, I'll be shocked! This chair is just like yours! Now, prepare yourselves! Herself included, no exceptions!'

I then heard a noise.

'Game start!'

The ride went past through the door, and further in it went. I looked down, and held back my tears, but not because I'm afraid. It was…

_Good luck, guys!_

After a while, something appeared from the top. It was a mummified weird looking zombie, I'd guess. The ride then continued on. I heard something beep, then came like a snake hissing. And then came other sounds. I kept silent. Soon, I found myself being tickled at my side. I almost let out a bit of sound but managed to keep my mouth shut.

_No exceptions, huh…_

I then saw the toddler crawling to the elderly. Poo then was found onto his lap as he crawled away. It sure stinks but I held the smell in.

I mentally giggled when he got shocked, by mainly volts.

_That's expected of Yugi's group._

The ride soon halted to a stop once passed through another door, ending the ride as I took off the helmet. I smiled.

_They've done it…_

I got up and walked away, proceeding with the plans until I heard voices behind me as I stopped walking.

'Housei-chan!'

'Housei!'

I clenched my teeth.

_Sorry, guys…_

Before I started to turn around, I smiled.

'What is it?'

Anzu spoke up, her voice filled with concern.

'Why did you ride with us? You know it was going to be dangerous, right?'

I then blurted out, staying emotionless.

'It was for the sake of Seto-sama, he wanted me to. Yes, even though I knew that, I still rode with you guys.'

I then smiled, with my cheery tone added before walking off again.

'No hard feelings, right? Then…'

'Wait!'

Yugi stopped me.

'What is Kaiba-kun planning?! And why did you side with him?!'

I turned around again, staying emotionless.

'I know I shouldn't be saying this but, I am not taking anyone's side.'

They gasped.

'I am just simply…'

I was trying to find the correct words to fit in.

'…accompanying him, since the elderly asked me to.'

Yugi's voice sounded unsure.

'Then…if I ask you to join us, would you?'

I didn't realize I'd smirked.

'Well…that depends. But enough blabbering. I'll see you guys, and the end of the road.'

With that, I walked off, again, ignoring those who still asked of me.


	21. Burst

A screen monitor came in front of me.

'What are you planning?'

'Oh well, if it isn't Seto-sama…'

I chuckled a little.

'Perhaps you have heard a little of my speech there…'

His eyes narrowed at me.

'I suppose I could dispose of you, since you have no being of value anymore…'

'Then…'

I took off my maid's clothes, into my casual clothes, a grey jacket and long purple skirt I'd already worn inside.

'Thank you for your hospitality, Seto-sama.'

I gracefully bowed, and proceeded to a specific place.

_Although I do take no one's side, but this will be an exception…_

* * *

I ran and ran, only to find a double door closed, but that didn't stop me from running as I kicked it down with full force, seemingly making a small dent on it as I quickly forced it to open with my hands. I managed to open it with the gap just enough for me to fit in, and I climbed over boxes as I managed to catch up with them. I saw another about to land onto Honda, I immediately pushed him a little front and possibly managed to get him out of the way, without knowingly my hood was caught in it.

I moved a little, and noticed this.

_Great! I'm stuck!_

'Housei-chan!'

I heard Jonouchi calling out to me. Then my heart started to give in as I heavily panted.

'Housei-chan!'

He called out again.

I immediately ceased my panting, and cooled down.

'I don't know what this game is, but you'd better hurry up!'

'Housei!'

Yugi was frantically shouting at me, as if about to lose a dear friend.

'Win, and beat Kaiba! Don't you dare lose now!'

With that, the hole I saw earlier has been closed. For a while there, I prayed that Yugi and his friends would win and waited. When I heard footsteps, the familiar short person was in front of me as I tried smile innocently.

'Hey, Mokuba-sama.'

* * *

I was quickly regrouped with Yugi and his buddies, but when Jonouchi and Honda were about to seemingly call out for me, their faces were red as tomato. I then looked at my body, the bandage part covering my chest.

'Ah, well…I could always get a new jacket to cover up for that…'

'Housei-chan!'

Anzu went up to me.

'Hey, Anzu-chan!'

'What happened to you? You…'

She looked at between me and my body, noticing a tint of fluster in her face.

'Well…the least I'm okay anyway!'

I smiled.

'Mokuba-sama saved me! The least there's the good in everyone now, isn't there?'

Then Mokuba sounded pissed, until his voice faded off at his last word.

'I was paying off my debt to Yugi…'

I then turned my head.

'Yugi!'

I smiled.

_He definitely won, didn't he?_

But something I felt, was a little off. Then I remembered the item I did earlier. I frowned.

_What does that supposed to mean? I'm getting a little…_

'…seki! Houseki!'

I shot up, only to find Yugi in my view, well, the latter though. I then smiled.

'Hey! You did it now, didn't you?'

'I was worried about you…all this time! But…'

I sighed.

'It's okay…the least I'm here now, flesh and blood!'

He then turned to face everyone.

'Everyone…you came to my rescue back there…thank you…'

I looked confused.

_Did I?_

Then Jonouchi started to talk to Honda about something and I saw Anzu turning her head, which was obviously not looking at me but someone else when she called out the name.

'Mokuba-kun…'

I turned to face Mokuba.

'Can you tell us…why did Kaiba-kun want revenge this badly?'

There was silence for a while before he spoke up.

'It all started that day he played chess…when Seto-sama was ten, and I was five, it was just the two of us. We had no parents. Our mother died when I was born…and papa died in an accident when I was three. While all our relatives ate up our inheritance, Seto-sama and I were put into an orphanage! "Don't cry, Mokuba! I'll make sure that someday, we have a good life! But don't let your guard down! If you show them weakness, it's all over!", that's what Seto-sama told me…'

There was a tint of happiness of his voice before that turned into a solemn.

'Even so, I really liked living in the orphanage! Seto-sama taught me to play chess…we spent all our days playing it…but…that was the last time I saw Seto-sama smile…'

Something hit me.

_Orphanage…? My…past…_

I couldn't remember anything of mine, and the ache of my head was getting to me as I quickly shoved it off of my mind.

_It's best not to think about it yet…_

'Kaiba Gouzaburou…he was president of Kaiba Corporation, and champion at the world chess championship. He'd come looking for Seto-sama…he and my brother talked…he challenged him in a game of chess…my brother won…but, the whole game was a setup! Our last name was changed to "Kaiba"…but our new life was nothing like what we had dreamed off!'

There was a tone of upset and fear mixed in.

'The man named "Kaiba" did something unexpected…day after day…he drove Seto-sama into tons of strict educational regimens for the gifted!'

I thought my heart skipped a beat.

_Gifted…?_

'Everyday was like constant torture…'

_Torture…?_

I then remembered something that I didn't even want to. I clutched my heart with my two hands, without knowingly they were staring at me.

_No more…_

'_**You're scary!'**_

'_**Who'd want to adopt you?'**_

'_**Stay away from us!'**_

Laughter was filling my head as I eventually found myself lying on the ground, gasping for breath as I panted heavily. My eyes were wide open, but could not register any voice except for the laughter that's constantly continuing in my head.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, without knowingly that they were closed. My eyes widened.

'_**You're creepy!'**_

'_**You stink!'**_

'_**Sucks to be you!'**_

'Stop it…stop it!'

I could feel my tears rolling down from my eyes. Before I knew it, I had slowly closed my eyes again.


	22. A challenge

'_**Don't worry, stop crying…'**_

A man patted my head. The man's face was a blur to me but I could tell that his light is warm.

'_**B-but…'**_

I felt tears running down my cheeks.

'_**How about…me adopting you? Even though we've known each other recently, I can tell that you're a good girl and honest at heart…'**_

I sniffled a little before replying.

'_**R-really? You mean it?'**_

The man smiled.

'_**Yeah. If I were to lie, I would die a horrible death.'**_

'_**D-don't say such things! How if it were to come true, and you would die a horrible death?! I don't want you to die!'**_

More tears ran down from my eyes.

'_**Don't worry…I won't go back on my word…'**_

'_**R-right, what's your name…?'**_

'_**My name's…'**_

* * *

I couldn't hear any sound coming out of his mouth when he was about to saying when I shot my eyes open. I blinked and found out my tears were falling down.

_What was his name…?_

I figured that I was in a hospital again and didn't bother to look around, instead, I calmed down and dried my tears with my left hand. I found myself sniffling a little.

I heard the door opening a little, and turned my head a little to see who it was.

_Yugi…_

He spoke with concern.

'Housei…are you feeling better now?'

I nodded slightly.

'Yeah, and I think I'm ready to be discharged now…'

His face looked like he was in shock.

'You should rest a little more!''

'Is it really necessary now? I'm fine!'

He then nearly shouted with rage.

'Why can't you listen?! If you need rest then do it! Just say that you'll agree to it!'

His voice then turned to pleading.

'Please…'

_Yugi…_

I smiled.

'It's okay…but, I'll take your offer then…I will rest a while more, okay?'

His voice sounded unsure.

'Really?'

I nodded my head really fast.

'Ah! I get it already, so stop doing that!'

I immediately stopped.

'What day is it today?'

'Sunday, why do you ask?'

'How long was I out?'

'Less than 24 hours.'

I was surprised and giggled a little.

'In a record time, too.'

Just then, someone came in and walked to me.

'There's nothing wrong with you, but just in case we further check on you. It seems you have a weak heart, the usual. There wasn't much blood circulating in your body earlier. I presume that you're okay now?'

I nodded.

'Good, you'll be discharged earlier than the stated time.'

With that, the doctor walked out of the room.

Yugi then went over to me, with his cheery mood replaced.

'Isn't that great, Housei?'

I chuckled a little and then smiled.

'Yeah! No problems at all!'

* * *

I looked over at my alarm clock.

7:49

_I have no problems being early anyway…besides…at least I can see my aptitude score today._

I let out a small squeal.

_Hope I did okay…_

I get dressed up, and took my bookbag along, going out of the apartment to my school.

Lunchtime, afternoon

I had to slowly make my way as there were overloading crowd of students probably trying to look at theirs. Once I'd gotten in range, I started to quickly search for my name.

_#129…_

I felt satisfied and was about to make my way to the homeroom when I heard Jonouchi's voice.

'Move aside!'

_What?_

I felt being myself shoved a little as I tried to move out of the crowd to get some breathing space. Once I'd gotten out and some distance, I sighed and looked back at the crowd.

_What's Jonouchi doing?_

Amidst the crowd noises, I could vaguely hear Honda and Yugi's too.

'The aptitude test rankings **Bingo Game**!'

I was confused.

_What Bingo Game?_

Then I couldn't hear them anymore for a while, before I heard Jonouchi's, followed by Yugi and Honda.

'Dammit! I didn't complete a single line!'

'Yay! I got three!'

'I got one…'

'Jonouchi-kun came in third place, so he buys hamburgers!'

'Yeah! I'll keep my promise!'

_What's this about?_

Then a voice shouted out beside me, mainly to them.

'You boys are pretty happy, eh?! Grades announcement is fun, huh?'

I looked over at my side.

_If I remember, this teacher's…_

'Guidance Counsellor Tsurouka!'

_Tsurouka…_

'While you were playing, did you notice your own scores?'

He pointed his thumb to the board, and which after that he announced their names.

'Jonouchi is #392! Muto Yugi is #372! Honda is #380!'

_The least Yugi still can't be beaten…out of the three of them, that is…_

'Where's your frivolous laughter now?! You're the Kings of the Idiots!'

I thought I heard Jonouchi growl. When I saw their faces, they blushed, probably from embarrassment.

Then the teacher walked up to Yugi.

'Hm! What are you carrying in your shirt?!'

He took out something from Yugi's shirt pocket, to reveal a heart-shaped keychain with a monitor on it as I went over to look at what he's holding. I saw Yugi's face turning pale and fear mixed in.

'Ah…but…!'

'You _actually_ brought this game to school?'

Now I watched between the two of them.

'Please give that back! It's very important!'

Then I saw Jonouchi and Honda, each beside Yugi.

'Hey! Give it back to him!'

'Being a teacher doesn't give you the right to take stuff!'

Then the teacher shouted back at them.

'Worthless, back-talking failures like you three will never have rights!'

Jonouchi growled under his breath and looked like he was about to pounce on him.

'Who're you calling "worthless"…'

The teacher starts to drop the keychain from his hand as he slid it off, tilting his hand.

'We educators can do anything to you dropouts, and be forgiven later! For example…'

As it started falling down to the floor, I managed to catch it in time, to prevent it from landing to the ground.

I clutched it tightly in my hands and looked at Tsurouka innocently and smiled, letting an awkward laugh before I decided to make a run for it.

'Well…kudos to you!'

'Wait up!'

I could feel the teacher hot on his heels as I quickly ran with all of my might. I took a corner, up the stairs, to the roof and quickly hid myself.

'You can't hide for long!'

I could hear him gaining up on me. I calmed down and slowly breathed in and out. I then could hear his feet, already at the roof. I could hear him panting for breath.

_Already that worn out…? Maybe I shouldn't have been…_

I smiled at myself.

_As always…_

Then I felt a hand on me as I jolted. Then, I heard Tsurouka's voice close to my ear.

'Maybe you should give up now…'

I awkwardly laughed, before gaining some distance from him by jumping forward at turning my back.

'W-well…it's Yugi's precious stuff!'

I'd then decided to fight instead to flight, _verbally_.

'A-and if he says you can't, then…g-go and do something else then!'

In my mind, I was shaking like hell. I didn't know how to exactly fight, lacking in my choice of words in the process. Fighting verbally is one thing, besides physically. Rather than that, I don't fare well using words.

'Well, unfortunately, I'm a teacher, so obviously I can do anything I want to, to you students, that is.'

He then held up the keychain that I thought I had held it tightly. I was shocked.

_H-how could he…in that split second…?_

Then I heard my name being called. The gang were now behind me.

'Housei-chan!'

'Housei!'

I frowned and looked at them, particularly at Yugi before turning back to face Tsurouka.

'Sorry about that…I've failed in protecting your precious item, Yugi.'

'No…it's okay!'

I didn't hear a sound of disappointment from his voice, instead, was of relief. I was still a little upset at myself but kept a small smile on my lips.

'And now…where was I…oh yes!'

Tsurouka then again dropped it and proceeded to stomp on it, to crush it to pieces.

'I can crush this thing!'

However, before he was able to do that, I thought I felt an instant flash beside me as I looked to my side.

_Yugi…_

His voice was filled with rage as he spat out his words.

'Oh, we have **worth**! We have worth that you could never dream of! For example, at games…I've never lost!'

I looked at the teacher, who was slightly taken aback as his eye twitched and repeated the two words Yugi had spoken.

'At games…'

Tsurouka then regained his composure, and bent down to pick up the item, and after that standing up with the item in hand.

'Then play a game against me! The rules are simple! I'll hide this keychain somewhere in the school! If you can find it within an hour, you win! And then you can have it back!'

'We accept!'

When I looked over at Jonouchi and Honda, their faces were registered with confidence.

'You'll regret challenging Yugi!'

The teacher then declared.

'But if you can't find it…you four will be suspended!'

_Four…?_

I then heard Yugi's voice.

'Leave her out of this!'

I then realised.

_Including me…_

'There are no exceptions! This lady here did something, and I'm not going to let it off so easily, so how about joining you three? You're all good as being expelled anyway!'

The teacher chuckled a little.

'And I'll smash this keychain!'

Yugi then looked at me worryingly.

'It's okay…'

I assured him.

'You've never lost at games, right? This is nothing!'

I smiled at Yugi while he sighed at looked back at the teacher.

'I accept it.'

'Good! The game starts in thirty minutes! I'll go and hide this! In the meantime, don't move! And one more thing…'

Tsurouka pointed at me.

'She has to come along _with_ me!'

I was mentally shocked.

_What?!_

I felt my legs commanding to the response when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Yugi holding my hand. I swore I blushed a little, if not madly, and smiled to assure him before letting go of my hand, looking back at Tsurouka, changing my expression to emotionless.

'Fine then, I will come along with you.'

* * *

When the game had started, we saw the three at a corridor from the window pane. He then laughed.

'They'll search in a frenzy…but they'll never find it! I've hidden it in my special place! Heh heh…now I can kick them out of school!'

I protested, not bothering to glare at him.

'They'll make it! I have seen it myself! They will not lose at any games! They will beat yours and reign victory!'

He then held my chin tightly, forcing me to look into his eyes as I glared at him.

'If any moment I catch you running out, just to tell them, you will be immediately expelled!'

I smirked and spoke slyly.

'He will win! Even without my help! Just you wait and see!'

He then threw me down to the floor, causing my arms to have scraped a little as I cringed at my arms and glared at Tsurouka.

'You will lose!'

He sighed in frustration, and returned to his seat while I had to slowly get up from the impact. After for like hours seemed to pass by, the door opened, to reveal Yugi opening the door with one hand while the other was on his pants pocket, following Jonouchi and Honda behind him, with both of their arms folded. Jonouchi smirked slightly while Honda glared at the teacher himself.

Tsurouka then began to shout out.

'**You idiots! **You think you can just barge into a teacher's office?! This place is sacred!'

I then cut in.

'Not anymore, since they have entered in!'

'When I say so, I say so!'

Then Yugi spoke up in triumph as he folded his arms.

'Your words confirm my suspicions! The Keychain is inside this office!'

'Wha…'

I could hear the hint of fear and defeat in Tsurouka's voice.

'Im-impossible…I hid it where you can't get to it! It's somewhere else!'

I gave a low groan.

_Really now?_

'Can't get to it…or can't **touch** it…as I thought! Where would I hide it if I were you?'

Yugi then starts to explain.

'First of all, in a teachers-only place! That way, a student couldn't find it! Therefore, keeping it on your person would be safest!'

Now there was a sense of panicky in Tsurouka's voice.

'H-heh…y-you…you can't lay your dirty hands on a teacher…I'll expel you! Hahahaha! That's it! You'll have to prove to it without touching me!'

Yugi then held a similar device in his hand. I just then noticed Anzu outside the room. I could see her blush and she closed her eyes when I heard a click sound. After for a moment, I heard constant beepings and felt like it was piercing through my eardrums. I could see Jonouchi looking around for the source.

'Where's it coming from…?'

I looked over at the teacher, who was touching his hair. His face was registered with constant fear. I then hear Jonouchi and Honda about to pounce onto him when they ran.

'The sound's coming from inside his head!

'It must be the Keychain!'

'Get it, Honda!'

Chaos and fighting ensued while I backed away a little.

_I'm not getting into this fight, it's getting too ugly…_

'We've got evidence, so you're not off-limits anymore!'

Jonouchi declared.

'Get him!'

I then walked to Anzu, who was still outside of the room. I waved at her and she waved me back.

'Have you proposed yet?'

She suddenly turned red as a tomato and weakly replied.

'H-haven't yet…'

I smiled.

'Good luck, I'll be cheering you on!'

'T-thanks…'

I then walked away from the scene, and frowned.


	23. Get a Million Yen!

Homeroom

'Whaaat?'

Me and Honda shouted together.

Then Yugi spoke up.

'Jonouchi-kun is going to be on TV?!'

'Yeah!'

Jonouchi was beaming with joy.

'On the "Get a Million Yen" show! If I can clear the games, I get a million yen!'

I let an "awe" heh.

Then he started to boast.

'Heh…I can say "goodbye" to a painful life of part-time jobs!'

'Hey! You haven't won it yet!'

His buddy told him.

'Hmph…'

I could see Jonouchi's tears coming from his eyes.

'It all ends here!'

Anzu starts to explain.

'Jonouchi has been scraping up living expenses by himself for a while…it's awful…'

Honda continued.

'Ever since he was a kid, he's been famous for having a paper route in spite of the rules!'

Yugi then declared.

'Okay! We'll all go to the station!'

'Yeah!'

_For once, I'll agree with them…_

* * *

'You're on TV, ladies and gents!'

The one holding the microphone announced while the crowd applauded.

'It's time for "Get a Million Yen"! And here's tonight challenger…'

Jonouchi starts to show up.

'From Domino City, our sixteen year old guest, Jonouchi-kun!'

Jonouchi starts to wave at us.

'Hey, Yugi! Housei-chan! Honda!'

'Go, Jonouchi-kun!'

Yugi was cheering him and so did Honda.

'Go for the million!'

'Now! It's time for the first game!'

The guy announced as something was being brought out to the stage.

'"The Dartboard of Fate"! Clear this game and win a hundred thousand yen! The rules are simple! If you can hit the "hundred thousand" area with a dart, you pass!'

'Go, Jonouchi-kun!'

'Leave it to me!'

Jonouchi held a dart and started to throw at the spinning wheel.

'Easy as pie!'

When it hit, it stopped, revealing a close call to hitting the "loser" target. I awkwardly laughed.

_Easy as pie, you say…_

'Got a hundred thousand yen!'

The guy announced.

'Awright!'

I could see that Jonouchi was pumped up for the next game he's about to play. Yugi and Honda continued to cheer him on.

'Great!'

'Best in Japan!'

'Now, the next game is for 500,000 yen! The second game! "The Electric Helmet of Terror"! The rules are simple! If before the time runs out, the challenger can reach the goal without touching this high-tension current, he passes! If he fails, he'll be blasted by the electricity!'

I could see the stage, both of the lines equally apart with some up and down slopes, filled with electricity on it.

I shouted out.

'Good luck, Jonouchi-kun!'

He looked at me and gave me a thumbs up before playing the game.

'Now, start!'

Jonouchi slowly starts to cross, bothering to be electrocuted anytime soon. When he was near the goal, I could hear some sound as he made a mad dash from his distance.

'GOOOO! Pass! He passes! The challenger has cleared the second game! He's got 500,000 yen!'

I squealed in joy while I could hear claps and cheers from the audiences behind us.

Honda shouted.

'One more to million yen!'

'And now, before the final game, here's a word from our sponsors!'

Then there were murmurs after the cheering died down.

'Man…it's so tense…'

Yugi starts to get up.

'I'm going to the restroom!'

Then I followed Yugi.

'Wait for me, Yugi!'

* * *

'Hmm, where is it…this is a TV station! Maybe I'll meet an idol!'

I looked at him confused.

'You think so, Yugi?'

He gave out an awkward laugh and rubbed his hair.

'Maybe not…'

I shrugged. When we managed to find the toilet, we stopped by the female toilet which was beside the male's. Just as we were about to go in respectively, I heard a conversation really nearby, so I'm guessing it's beside me. Just as I was about to shrug it off, I stopped walking and listened in.

'Great! And of course, he can't pass the roulette in the final game, right?!'

'Yes, sir! There's no way!'

I was shocked.

_What?!_

Then I saw a fat man and one with the long hair walking away as I turned to see who it was.

'The viewers will desperately wish to see him win, and then feel his despair when he loses!'

Then the hoarse voice laughed.

'Unhappiness brings in the ratings! Who would give money to a pauper?! All that matters is that we make a profit!'

I became enraged.

_If that's the case, Jonouchi-kun's…!_

Then I heard a flash. When I turned my head over at the male's, I saw Yugi standing there, looking confident.

'Let's go, Houseki.'

* * *

We followed them to apparently the backstage as we were behind them, and Yugi got somehow something already prepared as there were two ropes on his hand. When the two turned around, I thought I saw a glint of a devil residing inside the fat guy but rubbed it off of my mind.

'W-what do you want?'

Then he shooed us with his hand gesture.

'Authorized Personnel only! Get out of here!'

Yugi spoke up, with confidence at that.

'Are you two lucky? Do you want to try me? Heh…'

He didn't look convinced enough.

'What the heck are you talking about?!'

'Well…look up there…'

I just kept my eyes on the two while Yugi continued.

'See the paint can on top of that scaffold? And two ropes…one of which is tied to that can!'

Both of them exclaimed.

'What?!'

'Each of us will choose a rope and tie it to our arm! And at a signal, we'll each tug on our rope! It's a lottery with even odds!'

Then the fat blurted out.

'What are you talking about?! We're busy here!'

As the fat was about to say more, I cut him off and crossed my arms and smirked.

'Busy cutting off one's dream, eh?'

'What blasphemy are you talking about?! Why should we play your game?!'

Yugi spoke.

'Because otherwise, we will expose your cheating, Producer-san! And the secret of your rigged roulette…'

Then I saw fear boiling up inside of him before he spoke up.

'Okay! Grab a rope!'

He told the other guy, which is the long-haired.

'Wha?! Yes, sir…'

He reluctantly took the right rope and tied it to his wrist.

'Okay, I'll take the right handed one…'

With the only rope remaining, of course, Yugi tied it to his wrist.

'Then I'll take the left!'

'Prepare…and…'

They pulled the rope, only for the paint can to fall onto the long-haired's head, sending the paint splattering all over. I then saw the fat looking over at the now paint-splattered buttons.

'Ack! I have to hit the button…gah…! W-which switch is it?! Dammit…if that roulette isn't fixed…I'll have to pay that pauper a million yen!'

'Your true nature is revealed! Judgement time!'

I took a step back to let Yugi handle things as he pointed his finger at him.

'Penalty game! "Mind on Air"!'

'GYAAAH!'

He started acting weird and went over to the camera, laughing.

'Give me money! Hey! You paupers watching this! Give me money!'

'Perhaps the only true poverty is in your mind! Right, Producer-san?'

'Well, the least he had the taste of his own medicine…'

I shrugged.

'Let's go, Houseki.'

I saluted to him.

'Right behind you!'

* * *

Several days later…

I awkwardly smiled, when a grown man was rubbing his tears away.

'What's wrong with him?'

Anzu then explained Honda's question.

'The production company went bankrupt, so his check is nothing but paper…'

'DAMMIT!'

I mentally sighed.

_There's always another chance for him…right?_


	24. Monster Fighter

'_**What is a body and a heart?'**_

The man smirked before giving the answer.

'_**A body is needed to function your system and your heart is the primary source for it.'**_

My eyes widened and smiled widely.

'_**You got it right again! You're really smart, and really pure at that! Unlike the other kids…'**_

I pouted at the last sentence and he patted my head.

'_**That's not true…kids have their own ways of learning things…unlike you…'**_

I spoke in a sulky tone.

'_**You're mean! What you mean, unlike me?! Am I that weird?!'**_

The man looked like he was taken aback but smiled again.

'_**That's not true…you're unique kid…and no one…can take that away from you…'**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, to find the alarm clock not giving off a sound, checking the time.

8:20

My eyes widened.

'Crap!'

I quickly got up from my bed, get changed, and quickly went out of the apartment, but not before taking my bookbag along and locking the main door as I hurried away to the school.

* * *

Lunchtime, afternoon

'Ugh…of all days…'

I was sulking away as I can't believe that I woke up late at that. I sighed heavily. Then I heard a commotion as I looked up at the source of noise. The boys were crowding around Yugi and Jonouchi, the both of them doing something.

I could hear Jonouchi's frustration in something.

'Lost again…'

Then a boy questioned Yugi.

'What's this new game, Yugi?'

'This is "Monster Fighter"!'

He replied.

"_Monster Fighter", huh…_

I didn't think much into it, as I was still sulking over at my lateness, _almost_ lateness. I slumped my head to my table and sighed heavily again.

_Next time I should set it though…_

Then I thought back.

_Then again…I always wake up before the time I make to wake up…_

I closed my eyes for a while before opening them again, since someone kept tapping onto my shoulder, only to see Yugi in my view. He waved at me.

'Yo, Housei.'

I raised my hand and lazily waved at him, giving a small smile.

'Hey, Yugi…'

Then there was confusion and worriedness mixed in his tone.

'You were almost late today! What happened to you? Usually you weren't this late…'

I sighed.

'I don't know…when I woke up, the next thing I knew was to quickly prepare already…'

'Well…okay then…'

Then he changed the subject and there was now a cheery tone and smile on his face.

'Are you interested in "Monster Fighter"? Please say yes…'

I was confused, myself but gave the answer he wanted to hear anyway.

'Yes…'

'Good!'

His smile widened.

'I want you to have this!'

He handed me something like a toy gun and I lazily took it, observing the item in my hand, holding like one.

'What's this…?'

I could hear him giggling a little.

'You're really interested then?'

I thought about it for a while.

'I guess so…what's so interesting about this?'

'That is, well…it's better if I show things to you!'

Then I just stared at him blankly.

'If you want to know about it, could you come visit my house?'

I thought about it for a while.

_Since I have nothing much to do now…might as well…_

I nodded and smiled slightly.

'Alright then, I'll visit your house.'

I could see his face being elated about my visit to his house and looked like he's nearly about to burst out screaming for joy.

'Alright!'

_Well…if this satisfies him, why not?_

* * *

After school, evening, Yugi's house

'Pleased to meet you, Sugoroku-san.'

I bowed before straightening my posture.

'Ah, same here. I was told that someone would be coming, I didn't expect it to be a new face!'

I smiled a little.

'Pardon the intrusion.'

He spoke in a calming manner.

'It's okay…if I had known, I would have prepared more…'

I waved my hands in defensive manner.

'It's okay, today was sudden anyway…'

'Alright then…'

Then Yugi spoke up to Sugoroku.

'Jii-chan, could you explain _it_ to her?'

'Oh right…let's see, what was it…'

Sugoroku puts his finger on his chin before speaking up.

'I remembered! I must be getting old…anyway!'

I listened intently on what he's about to say.

'You choose the monsters to battle other players with! There are more than a hundred varieties, with different strengths and strategies! For example…'

He bent down and took out something on top of a glass case.

'Like this one! This monster may look weak, but it's really strong!'

The figure looked almost like a humanoid, like a knight, except it's like a female version at that. I was amazed at the figure.

'This one's especially for you!'

I took it and examined the figure.

'It's so cool…'

I felt that my heart was thumping with excitement.

'Anyway…'

I looked up at Sugoroku.

'You look like you haven't eaten much…look at your body!'

He looked shocked. I waved my hand in a defensive manner, but blurted out the fact.

'It's okay…even though I haven't been eating much, but…'

I stiffened up.

_Maybe I shouldn't have just…_

'Why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure Yugi would like to have your presence to be here!'

Then he boasted a little.

'He keeps talking to me about you! He had never met a girl like you and he was fascinated! He kept telling me about other stories about you too!'

I blushed a little.

_Really…?_

'W-well…I really shouldn't accept your hospitality though, I'm grateful that you offered me this, but…'

I trailed off at my last word.

Yugi asked me.

'I don't mind at all! You can stay here anytime you want, Housei!'

When I looked at him, I could swore that tears were welling up in his eyes.

I opened my mouth, but no words seem to came out of it. I slowly breathed in and out, before finally speaking up.

'It's okay, really…I must get back now!'

I quickly ran out of the house, and back home, without knowingly that I held the figure in my hand. When I clutched it tightly enough, I stopped running, and just turned to look at Yugi's house, before looking at my eye level, just to see Yugi running towards me, which in fact, when he came closer, it was the other Yugi.

'Houseki! Why did you run? Could you tell me at least why?'

I could see him concerned and worried about me behind those scary eyes of his. I found myself at loss for words as I was taken aback. I averted my gaze from him.

'Why, you say…'

Then, in my mind, was something about to burst out, becoming more and more uncontrollable as I blurted out.

'**Do you know your true self?'**

I could tell that he was taken aback at my voice. Shock was registered onto his face. I couldn't stop, I felt the urge to say it out as I couldn't supress it anymore.

'**What is it that you desire?'**

At the back of my mind, I felt like stopping and crying but I couldn't.

'**What is a body and a heart?'**

_That question!_

'W-what are you talking about…?'

I could see the slightest of fear in him.

'**You…have…a–'**

I knew what was about to happen, and I managed to supress it in time.

_No more!_

Clenching my teeth, I hadn't realised that I'd dropped the figure, and ran straight home, without fearing that my heart would burst at any time.

* * *

Apartment

My bed was soaked with my ever-flowing tears but I didn't care. Then, without realising it, my mouth spoke on its' own.

'I want to go _home_…'

* * *

I gasped loudly and forced my eyes to open. I touched at what's supporting me.

_The bed…_

I heaved a sigh of relief. I checked my alarm clock beside me as I turned my head.

3:48

'Huh…that's kind of early…'

I got up and checked my bed, earlier that was soaking with my tears.

'Much of it has dried, but just to make sure…'

I took down the blanket, tossing it to one side before examining the bed itself.

_How do I do this…I have no prior experience whatsoever…but I guess…this will do._

I took out the sheet that was covering the bed. I then brought the both of the sheet and blanket for washing, period. Once I was close to the washing machine, beside it was a small pail, and I took it out, heading to the bathroom.

'Cleaning this is sure hard…'

I cleaned off the sweat on my forehead using my arm, standing up and drying off the sheet and the blanket.

_But…the least I've done it, and I feel much more refreshed now!_

I began to hum a tune back to my room, but not before putting back the pail, cleaning it and placing back to where it was earlier. I checked my alarm clock again.

6:13

I nodded to myself.

_Since I'm feeling so much better…I'd guess I'd better apologise to _him _soon…_

I changed to a new set of uniform clothes, but not before having myself showered.

'Ah…so much better…'

Then something rang in my head that almost pierced my eardrums as I quickly shielded my ears from it, but as if the noise was penetrating from inside of my mind as I closed my eyes and clutched my ears tightly to seal the noise off. After what felt like a long while, it stopped and I released my grip.

'What was that earlier…?'

I looked around, but to find only just myself.

_Weird…_

* * *

Lunchtime, afternoon

_Okay…_

I breathed in and out, but eventually found myself stretching my arms. I then murmured to myself.

'Sorry Yugi, about earlier…please don't take it to heart, it's just…'

I paused.

_I wonder if that's okay…_

'It's just…?'

I was taken aback by the sound as I jolted a little.

'It's just you, Yugi.'

I heaved a sigh of relief.

He smiled sheepishly and apologised.

'Sorry, did I scare you?'

'N-no, not at all…'

I gave out an awkward laugh. He then handed me the familiar figure I had seen.

'Here, you dropped this…'

I reached out my hand to take it.

'Thanks…anyway, how about giving a figure to Anzu-chan?'

He stiffened.

'Well, I'm pretty sure she's not into this sort of thing…'

I just stared at him blankly.

'W-well, it's because…'

Then he spoke softly, but I was able to hear it.

'I like you, a little…'

I was shocked and surprised, and spoke softly to him.

'But how about Anzu-chan?'

'W-well, I like her…but I like you too…'

I giggled.

'Want to play?'

His face suddenly lightened up.

'Yes!'

* * *

'Block!'

'Kick!'

'Block! Punch!'

'Block! Kick!'

'Block! Kick!'

'Block! Punch!'

'Block! Kick!'

'This is fun! Block! Punch!'

'You're good! Block! Kick!'

'Block! Punch! If this goes on…'

'Block! Kick! I agree…'

'Block! Punch!'

'Block! Kick!'

I then let my figure get kicked. The controller of mine soon started to vibrate.

'Pull the special attack trigger! "Mach Tornado Punch"!'

'Nice job, Yugi! You won!'

He panted for a while before speaking up.

'Same to you, you look like you haven't broken a sweat though!'

I looked confused.

'Really?'

_Oh well…_

'Let's play again!'

I giggled a little.

'You must like this game now, don't you?'

'Yeah! It's so fun, now even more that you're playing! It's something to look forward to now!'

I laughed.

'Tomorrow, then.'

He nodded happily.


	25. -Revenge-

The following week, lunchtime, afternoon

I kept hearing people shouting out punches and kicks. It was almost as annoying but could withstand it anyway.

'Gosh…lots of people playing that…'

_And poor Yugi…_

Soon, one of his classmates told him about something and away he went. Honda explained something to Jonouchi and he blurted out.

'Wha…a "Monster Fighter" hunter?!'

'Yeah! They've been popping up all over the place! The criminals sell stolen games in the black market!'

'What kind of guy would do that?!'

The front door slid open, only to reveal Yugi there and Jonouchi called out to him.

'Yugi!'

Jonouchi and Honda quickly ran over to him.

'What's wrong?!'

'What the…'

Something hit me, _literally. _Without them knowing, I quickly dashed through the back door, and quickly ran to wherever I was going to.

* * *

I saw a few boys coming out of the corner as I ran there, only to remember that it was the PE room storage. Once in front of the door, I cooled down and was about to turn the handle when a hand grabbed mine.

'_Don't._'

I turned to face _Yugi_. I protested a little.

'But if I don't, you'll never get yours back! It's your precious figure! Don't worry, I can pay for it! If not, I'd settle in for a fight!'

He protested back, with anger shown in his voice but his eyes filled with concern.

'And how exactly are you going to do that? I heard that it's expensive! Where are you going to fork out that money from?! And I'd never want to see you injured!'

Speaking of which about the money, he's right.

'But at least my fighting skills are second to Jonouchi-kun's!'

He was taken aback at my earlier sentence, or maybe looked like it. He sighed.

'Fine…at least let me handle this…he needs to be severely dealt with!'

_I couldn't agree more._

I gave in.

'Okay then…show 'em what you're made of then!'

I gestured him to the door. He walked over and opened it, and then leaned onto the door once it was fully open. He held out the toy gun and spoke up.

'One more. Take this one from me, too!'

And then we stepped into the room. The guy who was sitting there was looking shocked, his gaze locking onto Yugi.

'You…from before…Yugi…'

He spoke with confidence.

'"Monster Fighter"…rematch, Nagumo!'

* * *

They then were ready to fight.

'You came to me deliberately…pretty clever, Yugi!'

'Best of three! The first to two wins! I warn you though…this game of "Monster Fighter"…is a game of darkness!'

I looked around to find the room full of darkness, spreading around the room. I blinked, and somehow found it amusing.

'Battle start!'

'And just so you know, we'll be betting her life!'

I looked at Nagumo in confusion.

'What?'

'I found girls dull, but you seem to be interesting…'

He smiled at me lustfully while I just stayed calm, amazingly.

'And why is that?'

I felt like I had somehow gotten used to this already.

'Anyway…'

I smirked, just like Yugi's.

'Just focus on the game! You never know what might happen!'

He then frowned.

'Aw, that's too bad then…'

He then locked his gaze onto his toy gun.

'First, a pre-emptive punch!'

'Guard!'

I assume the game has started so I just looked around the room from where I stand.

'Middle kick!'

'Guard! A one-two punch!'

'Right guard! Punch!'

'Guard! Punch!'

'Kick!'

_Kick?_

I looked over at the small platform where the two figures are fighting. I saw Nagumo about to punch, literally _punch_ onto Yugi's face. I was about to take action when Yugi spoke up, his gaze not leaving the sight of his figure.

'If you get distracted…your monster's guard will drop! Left upper!'

'Gah…!'

Yugi declared his first hit.

'Critical hit! Ring out!'

When the figure was punched out of the platform, the same punch sound could be heard from Nagumo's face.

'OWWWWW!'

He then curled himself into a ball, covering the part where he had been mysteriously punched.

'GAAH! Owww!'

Yugi assured him, but his tone not leaving any sincerity to it.

'Don't worry about that one…the monsters in this game won't be damaged, because…_we_ will be injured, instead!'

Nagumo uncovered his hand, and saw that his face cracked, like a glass cup shattered, but it was showing signs of crack, and a little of it chipped off.

'Wha…'

I could tell that he's angered.

'Now you understand…if you don't treat this game seriously, your body will get smashed-up!'

Nagumo touched the cracked part and glared at Yugi.

'D…damn…'

'The first point goes to me! This is a "Monster Fighter" game of darkness!'

Yugi elaborated further more.

'When the monsters in this game are hurt, the players are, too!'

I felt something in my pocket as I took it out. It was my figure, I'd decided to call it Yure.

Then I heard laughter and looked up.

'This is my fighting technique! The tables have turned!'

Looking shocked at the situation, I quickly went by Yugi's side.

'Yugi! Are you alright?!'

'The stiffness is gone, and "Wild Spider" has bent over and crawled under its enemy's chest…'

I swiftly turned and quickly grabbed the gun, to block in a nick of time.

I raised my voice and glared at him with determination, not intending not losing.

'I'll play with you!'

'Oh? I won't go easy on girls!'

'So be it! Left punch!'

'Block! High kick!'

'Block! Kick!'

'Block! Right punch!'

I felt my fingers tapping rapidly that I was so focused on the game that I forgot my surroundings.

'Block! Low kick!'

'Block! Kick!'

'Block! Straight punch!'

Then I felt something kicked my legs as I suddenly lost balance, falling to the floor hard. I winced from the pain from my legs.

_Oww…_

'Air Combo! "Spider Death Trap"!'

'GAAAAH!'

I heard Yugi shouting out in pain as I hurriedly went over to him.

'Yugi! Are you okay?!'

Nagumo then laughed, as if victory's in his hands.

'The score is tied!'

Yugi was wincing from the pain he had taken.

'Stand up!'

Nagumo commanded him.

'Time for the final set, Yugi!'

I clenched my fists, anytime to be lashing out on him. I opened my mouth to spat back but Yugi spoke up.

'It's okay, Houseki.'

He slowly gotten up but would have fallen down again, if not for me gripping onto his body. He faced him, with determination from earlier, but only fiercer.

'Nagumo…you've pushed me too far. Now I'm serious.'

I looked at Nagumo. He doesn't look convinced at all as he just stared at Yugi.

'Houseki.'

I looked back at Yugi.

'Could you wait outside for a while? It'll be quick.'

I wanted to protest but I complied to his wishes and slowly released him, heading out of the room, but not before steadying his balance since he hasn't fully recovered from the blow yet.

* * *

After for what seemed like hours, Yugi had come out of the room, with the boys' uniform on his hand, resting onto his shoulder.


	26. Domino Park

Afternoon, Domino Park

As I was about to enter the amusement park by the entrance by paying the ticket as I'd planned to have fun there, I spotted Yugi and Anzu about to go in. I smiled and quickly ran up to them, and waved to get their attention.

'Hey Yugi, Anzu-chan!'

Their backs turned, I see Anzu's face looked like she was pouting, while Yugi's face was almost becoming to be almost red as a tomato.

'Where are you two doing here?'

Yugi was mumbling softly but I could hear him loud and clear.

'I think we're on a d-d-d-d…'

Anzu then spoke up in a casual tone.

'We're here to have fun, what's up?'

I chuckled a little.

'Well, you see…'

* * *

'EH?!'

Yugi and Anzu shouted together in my ear that's nearly about to burst. I winced a little. We were now inside the Domino Park.

'I won this ticket in a lottery! So I was a little surprised, but happy about it!'

I let out a giggle before taking a look at their awe faces.

'So…you're here to have fun, right? Why don't you run off now? I'll have my own!'

Yugi protested a little.

'B-b-but…you could join us! You don't really need to go by yourself!'

I then heard Anzu mumbling something but managed to grasp at what she spoke. I smiled.

'It's okay, Yugi…go on and have fun with your girlfriend!'

I quickly ran away before he could protest back.

* * *

'Phew…I really needed to break anyway…'

It was summer break, and I was glad for the timely weather as I swam around the pool for a while. I was wearing a two piece swimsuit, with an additional shirt worn over. I took a look around my view, particularly at the kids, who were having fun themselves. I found myself frowning but smiled slightly.

_What's with me…_

I then got out of the pool and went to an available seat just a distance away from them when I spotted the two. I allowed myself to relax and eased the tension around me, bathing myself in the hot, but cooling sun as it radiated around. I closed my eyes for a moment, before opening them again, but with fright. I don't know what scared me as I had forced them to open. I slowly calmed down, and put an arm on my forehead.

'What was…'

Seeing that the sun wasn't going to do any of me, I sat up, and looked over at Yugi and Anzu's side. Then I saw Yugi running to chase the boy because he had squirted him with the water toy gun the boy used. It was not long before a guy went up to her.

'Hey! What's up, gal? You alone? Wanna hang out with me?'

Anzu looked at elsewhere, before looking back at him, and starts to scream like she's in trouble or something.

'Heeelp! He's a pervert! Awful!'

Then she screamed again. I almost literally fell down my chair.

_What in the world…?!_

Then three guys went up to him, and glared. Yugi was by Anzu's side now.

'What's wrong, Anzu?!'

'What'd you do to her?!'

The three guys were now punching him as the sight was kind of ugly so I made a scoot from my chair and went off elsewhere, but not before changing into something comfortable.

* * *

I had heard that sitting on a gondola gives off tranquil and peace added together as the Ferris wheel rotates slowly. When I reached to the highest peak, I looked at the sky at the window beside me. It felt so calming and peaceful, like the sky's about it take me in its' arms, if it had one. The feeling was short lived though, as I heard something nearby, like a loud haler.

'**Attention please, all amusement park guests. The police have informed us that a dangerous object has been brought into the park. We are sorry, but must request that everyone leave the park under the direction of the nearest policeman.**'

I was confused.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

Then the Ferris wheel slowed down after a short while. I looked down at my other side of the window to see who it was. I was shocked.

_Anzu! Did she not hear about the announcement earlier?_

I remembered which gondola number I got on and got a good look at the Ferris wheel so I can roughly guess which one she's in.

'Number 3…'

I then looked straight ahead, not bothering to take a look out of the windows on the either side anymore and just relaxed for a while. I was here to have my own fun after all. I don't want to ruin my fun time anyway, I could have other better things to do other than that if not for the ticket that's actually for two but didn't know anyone else besides Yugi's group.

I sighed for a while, but not before stiffening as I heard a loud sound. It was a little muffled, but could hear the sound of explosion within my range.

_What was that?!_

I'd looked out this time.

_Yugi!_

His face looked as if he's scared, as if about to lose something important to him. I didn't know what exactly happens to be going on, so I had to wait, much to my disappointment. Then, something hit me.

_Anzu!_

I had almost totally forgotten about her.

_But if it's Yugi…_

I calmed down once more. It was a little distant, but I could see the cards lying before him, and as if like…he's playing the cards. I smiled. It's probably a game.

_Challenged, perhaps?_

Yugi would always win at any game he's thrown.

Then another gondola exploded. It scared nearly the cripes out of me as I looked at my back. Once again, I slowly calmed down, but not before my body shivering slightly from the impact.

Short while later, another exploding occurred. I was starting to panic myself.

_What if I'm next?!_

I couldn't calm down anymore, and wished that it would be gone with it fast.

Then the Ferris wheel normally turned again.

_What happened?!_

I looked out at the window, to see Yugi with Anzu. I felt so happy.

_Yugi had done it!_

I sighed with relief, like a heavy burden lifted off of my shoulders. Speaking of which, I didn't know my shoulders tensed up before relaxing them. And I could see another scene ensuing when someone else came out of the gondola with the person's handcuffed.

'So that must be the culprit, the cause of all…'


	27. Lost

I sighed. Yugi wanted me to visit his house for something. I was a little late than the stated time to meet, but I was just standing outside his house, debating whether to go in or not, since I'm already here. I sighed again. I felt a light tap onto my shoulder and I jolted a little, breaking out of my thoughts. I was startled when I turned back.

'You're…'

'Ah, I'm Imori, Yugi's classmate!'

_So that makes me his classmate, too…_

I reorganized myself and smiled.

'Pleased to meet you, I'm Housei. Since you're Yugi's classmate…'

He looked shocked.

'You know him?'

I nodded.

'We're in the same class then. I'm Yugi's friend!'

He let an awe 'heh' from his mouth.

'Friends, huh…'

Then I noticed him carrying something.

'What's that?'

He looked at what he was carrying.

'Oh, this? I don't know, so I was planning to show it to Yugi, since his family owns a game store.'

_I see…that makes sense…_

* * *

Yugi's house, KAME GAME STORE

'Sorry I'm late, Yugi!'

I quickly ran up to him and smiled apologetically.

'You're late, Housei!'

'Now, now…I'm here now, aren't I? Did you know, I was just actually outside your house…'

His eyes widened.

'Then why didn't you come in then? It's not like I'm going to do anything to you…'

I sighed.

'Okay, okay…'

If I'm going to hear Yugi's rants, I might lash out on him anytime soon. He sighed.

'Well, since you're here…Jonouchi-kun, Anzu-chan and I was just…'

Then I suddenly remembered something.

'Oh yeah, one of your classmate is here.'

Then he looked at where I pointed to.

'Heya, Yugi!'

'Ah, Imori!'

Then I heard Sugoroku's voice.

'What, do you know him, Yugi?'

'Yeah, he is a classmate of mine.'

Imori begin to walk while talking to stop a distance from Yugi.

'I came here because I heard your family owned a game store…and I have something I want to show you…'

'Show us?!'

Sugoroku let out a 'ho'.

He then set the item onto the glass table.

'This!'

I looked over and examined it.

'What a weird looking thing!'

Jonouchi commented and I smacked him on his head the moment he spoke finished. He touched his head and glared at me but didn't say anything.

'**Huh!**'

I could hear the fear in the elderly's voice as I looked at him before looking at Imori.

'My grandfather had to have brought it over from china after the war was over! He also collected games and a few days ago I found this thing in his basement…I was hoping your grandfather would know what it is!'

I looked back at the item.

'It really doesn't look like a game…'

'It looks more like an urn…'

Another smack, but at his back. Once again, he glared, but didn't say anything. He then went over to the item.

'Imori, can I open it?'

'Of course! Although I haven't tried it before…'

'**Stop that!**'

I was startled a little.

Then Sugoroku apologised before explaining about the item.

'I'm sorry that I shouted…but this seal should never be broken! These are the "Dragon Cards", an ancient Chinese game! I've heard of them…but never saw them with my own eyes…'

"_Dragon Cards", huh…_

The elderly continued.

'If I heard correctly, the Dragon Cards were used in ancient times as a final test for Feng-shui masters!'

'Feng-shui? Isn't that magic?'

Anzu questioned him.

'Feng-shui is an art that makes use of energy that comes from the surrounding environment! It has been practiced for more than 4000 years, since the times of the first emperors from China!'

Anzu asked again.

'But why were the dragon cards sealed away?'

Sugoroku starts to explain.

'There is a Chinese philosophy, the Onmyondo…that says everything is being part of the balance between "Yin" and "Yang." In other words, "Light" and "Darkness." The "Dragon Cards" are part of Yang! Everything around the cards and Yin and are in peace…if the seal is removed from the "Dragon Cards," Yin and Yang will get in conflict and have an impact on the balance!'

_I see…that's why this game is created…_

'Your name is Imori, right? The "Dragon Cards" were sealed away together with the powers of darkness…you absolutely can't remove the seal!'

I looked at Imori.

'Of course!'

_Huh? He looked like he understood that clearly, but…_

I could hear the slightest tint of malice in his voice, wanting to gain power. Then I felt the vibes between Anzu and Jonouchi.

'Now, I'm even more curious to know what's in it…'

'Baka! You'll curse us all!'

I sweat dropped.

_Jonouchi, could you be…_

* * *

A few days later

I sat beside Imori in a relaxed position, since he isn't getting into the pool. Somehow, I had to keep my eye on him, as the nagging feeling won't just go away. There was silence between us, but not long before I struck up a question, in my casual tone.

'Imori-kun, why are you not swimming?'

'Well…I can't swim.'

I looked at his face, still looking normal.

'I see…'

As the session was about to end, I saw Imori getting up and going to somewhere, no, to Yugi's box. Not taking my eyes off him, I saw him picking up Yugi's precious item. I immediately stood up, but not grabbing his attention yet. He then wrote something and left it on Yugi's box. Now I had to take action.

But I'd realised they were getting out of the pool as I made haste, almost having my cover blown when I'd realised I wasn't running stealthily. I slowly walked to where Imori's headed, not forgetting what to do.

* * *

'Really now?'

He snickered a little.

'Yugi isn't going to come! I will take his place! And I will win!'

He let out a dark chuckle.

'What's your bet then?'

'My soul.'

I bluntly replied. He looked unconvinced.

'Two conditions…one, your soul, yes…but the second…'

I widened my eyes at what he was about to say.

'You will lose your memories! So even though Yugi might come _and_ supposingly win…you won't remember a thing!'

I hardened myself, and prepared for the worst.

'I accept it! And he won't come! Because there's no need for him to!'

* * *

'Level Four Fire Dragon and Level Four Water Dragon!'

I commanded the cards.

'Level Five Metal Dragon and Level Five Earth Dragon!'

He also called his and they clashed but laughed out loud.

'Are you stupid! Water puts out Fire, and you know that!'

I just stared at him.

'True.'

The Fire Dragon and Water Dragon began to clash at each other, but not before I commanded.

'Go.'

Both of the Dragons reluctantly complied, and the Fire Dragon began fighting the Wood Dragon and the Water Dragon fighting at the other. Both Dragons were doing fairly well with another, and Imori was just glaring at me while I just stared at him.

'But the outcome won't be that easy to predict!'

Clashes were still going on, and Imori's Dragons looked like that they're going to be worn out soon. He snarled at me and gave commands to his Dragons.

'Earth Dragon, give support to Metal Dragon!'

Imori's Earth Dragon enwrapped itself around Metal Dragon to shield it. My Water and Fire Dragon circled around it, as if waiting for orders to use their power upon them. I was beginning to win, but I still had a flaw in my plan.

_If those two doesn't get into an argument anytime soon, I might have a chance at this!_

Unfortunately, they stared at each other, and somehow fought each other again, only using Earth Dragon as their shield so the Fire Dragon wouldn't get affected by Water Dragon's attempts to attack, with Metal Dragon, being affected by their powers. I somehow knew what they are doing though.

_Pretendence, huh…_

When I felt so close to winning, I heard Imori laughed darkly.

'Even if you win, you'll never get your memories back!'

I was almost shocked and wanted to shout but kept my never-changing face intact.

'But that's only if I lose, what has this got to do with winning?'

A door was then suddenly opened, to see Yugi there. Apparently he'd really come. He looks at me horrified and I was shocked to see him there.

'That's why this will be your downfall!'

I had let my guard down at that moment, and Imori's Dragons had somehow successfully pierced my Dragons, sending them to their oblivion. I panicked and was trembling.

_No way…_

Imori darkly laughed.

'It's time for your penalty game! Your soul will be offered to the Dragon! And you won't ever remember a single thing!'

I was struck at my body and my soul left me, plummeting to my own oblivion as I screamed out loud at the pain inflicted onto me.

* * *

'…ki! Houseki! Houseki!'

_Whose voice…is that?_

'Houseki! Houseki!'

I opened my eyes, but his hair had reminded me of someone as a word escaped my lips.

'…Atem.'


	28. Unexpected

'She doesn't remember us! How is this supposed to help!'

Jonouchi was fuming and getting irritated as Housei kept staring at him, since she doesn't remember anything at all. He stopped walking, and looked at her directly.

'I don't see why I have to do this!'

'C'mon…'

Honda pleaded with him.

'You're second to Yugi's. Surely you've known her better than us!'

Jonouchi sighed.

'But what do I have to do then? It's not like anything will help here!'

Then Honda thought of an idea.

'Why don't we fight, and she might remember something? Who knows, she's a fighter, after all…'

Jonouchi became frustrated.

'And why do we have to do this?!'

Then Anzu thought up of another.

'Why not…your yo-yo tricks? She's always looking forward to something new, right?'

Jonouchi blinked.

'_This might work!'_

He breathed in and out, before distancing between himself from Housei. He readied his yo-yo, and did a few tricks.

'Housei-chan, watch this, and you'll be amazed! Long dragger!'

His yo-yo kept spinning when in place. And after that he lets it down onto the floor.

'Let the dog out!'

Housei's body shifted a little and let out a smile on her lips. Jonouchi could see it, and might have remembered something, if not, a little. Then, she spoke something.

'That was…wonderful…'

Honda asked her, feeling unsure as he went close to her, staring at her eye level as he squatted down.

'Do you remember us now? Anything? Even a little? Please…'

Her head tilted a little.

'Re…mem…ber…'

Jonouchi was getting even more frustrated than before.

'I tell ya, this isn't going to work!'

Anzu shouted.

'Have more faith! She's our friend, and always will be, no matter what she becomes! Speaking of which, where's Yugi?'

Anzu started to look around his house.

'He said that he gotta attend some unfinished business…don't worry, Anzu…he will be back soon!'

Jonouchi assured her, while looking around the house.

'But…I'm still worried…'

Jonouchi sighed and flared his arms.

'Come on! Lighten the mood for a little bit! It's not like she will remember us in an instant!'

Honda added.

'That's true…but she will be skipping out on classes…how do you suppose _we_ cover that up? It's not like we can do that for her now, can we? And speaking of which, aren't you going to avenge Nezumi?'

Soon enough, the house phone rang and Honda ran to pick it up.

'Hello?'

'**Get Jonouchi on the line.'**

Honda didn't recognise the voice, but gestured him to take the call. Jonouchi then held the phone to his ear.

'**It has been a long time…Jonouchi.'**

'_That voice!'_

Jonouchi was angered but kept his cool, but not before adding an aggressive sound to his voice.

'What do you want, Hirutani?!'

* * *

Hirutani laughed over on the phone.

'You see…I have your precious friend here…'

Hirutani was playing with Yugi, being tied up onto a hook with a rope. He had small cuts and bruises, due to the fact he was beaten up pretty badly. He had failed, and thus his pride was shattered a little. Hirutani grabbed his hair, and held it until it reached at his eye level. The grip was hard, and Yugi could feel the pain as he winced a little.

'And I don't wish to kill him, as much as you do…'

'**You bastard, what the hell do you want?!'**

Hirutani could feel his anger towards him as he evilly smirked.

'If you don't want your friend here to get killed, meet me at the usual place, _along_ with _her_.'

'**Why you…! If you lay a finger on him, I won't ever forgive you!'**

'I'm looking forward to your meeting…'

He then hung up.

* * *

'Dammit!'

He slammed back the phone to the holder.

Honda asked him.

'What's wrong?'

Jonouchi clenched his fists so hard, that he was about to lash out on just anyone.

'Hirutani's…back.'

* * *

'Are you sure this will be safe? Do you know what will happen to her?'

Anzu carried Housei on her back, much to Housei's protest.

'Yeah, I am perfectly sure that she will be fine…'

Jonouchi trailed off at the last word, and had arrived at the usual place Hirutani was talking about. The three then noticed an unconscious Yugi in front of them, and looked shocked.

'Yugi!'

They quickly ran up to him, with Jonouchi being the fastest and just as he was about to reach to him, the hook suddenly was lifted up, much to his dismay.

'Took you long enough.'

Honda caught up with Jonouchi, and was prepared to fight alongside his buddy. Anzu lifted Housei down, and gestured her to stand behind her as she obliged to it.

'Give Yugi back, you bastard!'

Honda added in.

'Or you'll suffer our wrath!'

Jonouchi and Honda got into a fighting stance.

'Now, now…I only wanted Jonouchi and _her_.'

Hirutani had noticed Housei behind Anzu, and she glared at him with determination, should anything happen to the two.

'_Babe_…why don't you come and join me?'

Housei's body flinched a little and repeated a word into her mind.

'_Babe…'_

'Honda, stand back.'

Honda wanted to protest, but he obliged his buddy's command and stepped back slowly, without once leaving Hirutani out of his sight. Soon enough, Hirutani's gang came out of nowhere, and started to shoot at their yo-yo's around him, to prevent his escape.

Hirutani continued to look at Housei.

'_Babe_…come to me, and you shall live!'

'_Babe…'_

She spoke aloud and flinched even more than before. Anzu noticed the change, and looks at her worryingly.

'Don't you go to him, Housei-chan!'

Something rang once like a bell, in her ears.

'_Babe…'_

It rang once again. As she kept repeating the word to herself, the sound of a bell rang and her voice softened each time until she stopped. She closed her eyes before opening them, and was full of determination this time.

* * *

'Hirutani…'

I growled a little and looked over at Anzu. I gave a confused face.

_What was going on?_

'Housei-chan…'

She looks at me worryingly.

'Do you…remember me?'

I tilted my head a little.

'Of course, Anzu-chan. Why would I forget you?'

Then she smiled with relief and tears nearly came out of her eyes.

'Thank goodness, you're back!'

I smiled before looking back at Hirutani.

'This reunion can come later. Right now, this mess needs to be fixed.'

I readied my stance, and pulled out a very small knife from my thigh. My sight not ever leaving Hirutani's smirk, I threw the knife at Yugi's rope, hoping to successfully cut it.

'Jonouchi-kun!'

'Right!'

Since I couldn't leave Hirutani's sight of me, I had to assume that Jonouchi would catch Yugi safely, should the knife be successful in cutting the rope. Hirutani then frowned.

'Such a shame…if you would be willing come over here, I can assure that no harm will ever come to you.'

I gave a low chuckle, which turned out to be darkly.

'**Do you really think so? Then I'll teach you…not to mess with me!'**

Hirutani was startled a little but regained his composure. I then walked up to Jonouchi, who was badly injured from the blows he dealt with, carrying Yugi in his arms.

'Yugi!'

I checked his pulse. I then let out a sigh of relief when there was one.

'He needs to rest badly…'

I carried both Jonouchi and Yugi, since Jonouchi's out, but Hirutani stopped in front of my path, glaring straight at me.

'You're not going anywhere…'

I evilly smirked.

'**Is that so…?'**

I slowly put their bodies down to the floor, before looking back at Hirutani.

'Hirutani…let us brawl!'

He looked surprised while I readied my stance.

'Interesting…what will the bet be?'

'My body! You lose…you get out of our sight!'

* * *

He readied his stance.

'Don't say I didn't warn you…'

I relaxed my stance, but not my hands in case he tries anything funny. We walked around in circles, our glares not leaving each other. It wasn't before Hirutani made the first attempt to hit my stomach, but I managed to parry the blow by blocking with my arms.

We circled around each other again, and I made the attempt to move by quickly ducking and swiping my legs to connect to his, only to be stopped when his legs were too strong for me to throw him down, causing me to quickly get up and walk again.

He smirked while I just glared.

'You can't win me!'

'Dream on!'

He was about to punch me in the face but I managed to block it by grabbing his hand and stepping sideways, with my elbow reaching for his face. He blocked it by grabbing my arm, but not before I used my leg to kick to his side with all of my strength. I released my grip just as he released his, making him go stepping sideways before stopping, regaining his composure.

'You're good…_babe_.'

My body twitched but I ignored that comment and readied myself once again.

When I was about to advance on him, readying to use my leg to kick at his head, he just grabbed my leg, as if like a feather. Then I shortly realised what I was wearing.

_Tch…_

I glared, but before I could do anything, I was head butted by Hirutani, causing me to stumble for a little bit, before he took action.

My head was still spinning a little, and could not grasp the surrounding around me, until I felt my arms being twisted, and my back being kicked. I slowly got up like a zombie and heavily panted.

_If it weren't for this…_

Then I heard a flashing sound in my ears.

'**Let me…'**

I nodded, my soul leaving, and my other-self taking over.

* * *

I laughed darkly.

**_He's going to pay for that!_**

'**You're going to regret this…'**

Before the ugly-faced could make a move, I advanced forward, only to disappear from his sight. I could feel him looking around, just for _me_. I let out a little chuckle. I was just right…behind him. I advanced sneakily, and tapped onto his shoulder. On cue, he turned his face and the moment he did that, I punched my hardest to him, plummeting him to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

'**Whoever hurts my master, shall be hurt instead!'**

I sent his petty little mind to the realm, and he shall never be spoken of again.

'_Enough!'_

_**Tch…fine, I had my fun anyway…**_

I gave back the body to my master.

'You didn't have to do that!'

'_**And what? Let you suffer more?! You're a wimp, and you know that!'**_

I sighed. I could never win an argument with her. I then returned to the gang, who were waiting outside.

* * *

'Hey guys! I'm back!'

I spoke in my cheerful tone.

Yugi had regained consciousness, and went up to me.

'What were you doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed!'

'Don't worry! I'm safe now!'

Then Jonouchi asked me.

'What happened to Hirutani?'

_Great…_

'_**Isn't it about time now?'**_

I signalled her to take over me.

* * *

'What?! You sent him to whatever-the-realm thing?!'

'**My master had no chance of winning…it's only fair that he gets the same treatment.'**

'Who are you?'

I turned over to the spiky-haired with those uneasy eyes of his.

'**I have no name, thus I share the same name as my master's.'**

I told him bluntly.

'**I am the one inhabiting inside of the Millennium Scale, and my master's the chosen to wield it.'**

I could see all of their faces shocked.

_**Oh yeah…she never told them about me…**_

I just smirked plainly.

* * *

...been sometime since I made some words myself...anyway! I have already finished this story, but it's going to take a while before uploading the rest! Oh yeah, I always wanted to say this though...I'M BACK! There, done! Look forward to the last few chapters!


	29. Grasp

The next chapter will be the last and I might put the sequel to it. AND YES, the sequel to this finally finished story! Will be uploading the next chapter in a while. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Homeroom, morning

'Big news everyone! A new student is getting transferred into our class!'

I looked up just to see a girl running into our class.

_**A new student, huh…**_

I sighed.

_What is it…_

…_**nothing.**_

I looked at my side just to see her astral form. Taller than me, my green hair longer, up to her waist, and her deep blue eyes…feels so dark on the inside. She noticed this and looked at me, irritation registered on her face.

_**What?!**_

I was slightly taken aback but just shrugged.

_Nothing…_

I looked back at the teacher when he spoke up.

'Everyone, I'd like to introduce a new student…'

Then the white-haired spoke up.

'My name is Ryo Bakura. Nice to meet you all…'

I almost fell in love with just his voice at that moment but decided to snap out of it, when she snickered, directed at me. I pouted.

_What…?_

Then she instantly kept a straight face and narrowed her eyes a little, when she looked at the new transfer student. I was confused and decided to ask her about it.

_What's wrong?_

_**This feeling…**_

I could feel her body shaking with fear, but her face remained normal. I then looked over at Ryo.

_Guess I'm going to be out of his circle for now…_

* * *

Lunchtime

The moment the bell rung, I had to just quickly run out of the classroom when I heard Yugi calling for me.

* * *

'What did you say?!'

I realised I had spoken out loud, and kept my mouth shut, mind-linking my thoughts to her.

_**I could feel it…something is bugging me though…that I needed to get away from him as far as I can…**_

I knew who she was talking about, but from an innocent, cute looking guy.

_Why do you think of that?_

I could hear her snarling.

_**Just shut it now, will you?! When I say so, I say so!**_

I sighed.

_Okay, okay…I get it now. Don't get so upset now…_

I then heard a commotion as I ran to wherever it was taking place.

* * *

'That teacher is…Karita-sensei…'

I then saw him pulling Ryo's hair.

'Listen! Don't think you're special, small fry! Make sure you cut that hair by tomorrow! If you do that, I'll start treating you like a student of this school!'

Then he walked away laughing. I felt sorry for Ryo.

_Ryo-kun…_

Then her voice interrupted my thoughts.

_**Don't…I don't like him…**_

I frowned.

_What's keeping me from letting you see him? He can't even see you though…_

She scoffed.

_**That doesn't mean that I can't make you see him, master.**_

I mumbled to myself and looked elsewhere.

'Fine then…'

* * *

After school, evening

I was about to walk back home and forget about it when Yugi called for my name when I when past his group, stopping myself in my tracks. It was at that instant and for a moment my other-self took over.

**'What?'**

Yugi looked aback, as so as the others too, including Ryo. I sighed, not wanting to make conversations with them so I just stared at them blankly.

Yugi then spoke up weakly.

'W-well…I thought that I could introduce you to Bakura-kun…'

I smiled sadly.

'It's okay, he doesn't need to know me.'

I was about to walk away when a hand grabbed my arm. When I turned back, I saw that Ryo was grabbing onto my arm firmly. I winced a little but didn't show it.

'Yes, Ryo Bakura?'

He just stared at me before speaking up.

'You…what's your name?'

I smiled.

'You want to know my name? My name's–'

Then I could hear her panicking as she warned me.

_**Don't! I spell danger from him!**_

I was shocked at this but didn't show it.

_Eh?!_

I sighed and looked down, feeling sad, hoping that he would buy it.

'Perhaps I could tell you…another time…'

'Okay…'

He then released the grip on my arm, it was starting to hurt a little though. I then started to walk anyway, back to my apartment.

* * *

Apartment, night time

'Why not?'

_**I can sense things, remember? I know when there's danger coming and all, so, you'd best stay away from him!**_

Her voice was a little stern but there was a caring tone with it. I was already wearing my pyjamas, ready for an early sleep, when I heard that piercing sound in my head again. This time, I tried my best to ignore it for as long as I can, but it proved to be futile when I was soon covering my ears tightly. I could hear her trying to say something but the sound blocked out most of my hearing, and soon, I fell, sleeping away, as if peacefully.

* * *

'_Don't worry, Atem…now that I have regained my strength…I would serve the gods till I die! As the heir to the Millennium Scale!'_

I was standing in front of a familiar white-haired person with my now tall height, and I wasn't afraid anymore. The robber laughed like a madman and I flinched a little but didn't show.

'_Who are you kidding at?! You're worthless! You're supposed to be mine! And how did you even–'_

His eyes widened as he then chuckled.

'_I see…so the trigger did work, huh…then…!'_

I readied my Millennium Scale in front of me, and summoned a monster tablet.

'_Aide me Caius, the Shadow Monarch!'_

A big clad dark armour appeared in front of me, as it readied its' attack on its' prey.

'_Black Ball!'_

It made a big dark ball out of its' hands, and grew bigger, before finally throwing it.

'_Don't you think this will stop me! I'll be back to haunt you and your beloved Pharaoh!'_

* * *

…_**ey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

I groaned a little.

'Who…?'

_**It's me, now get up!**_

I could hear her stern voice trying to make me wake up as I slowly opened my eyes, only to have met with her concerned face.

'What…?'

She sighed with relief.

_**Thank goodness, thought you were a goner…**_

'Wh-where…'

My eyes shot up, I wasn't in my apartment anymore, it was someone else's.

'What happened?! Why are we…'

_**Pipe down!**_

I immediately shut up.

_**We're at the enemy's base right now…I don't want you to get hurt before me…**_

I looked at her astral form.

_What are you saying?_

_**This person…is full of malicious intentions…and that's why I didn't want you to get close to him!**_

Then I knew who she was talking about as I gasped softly.

_Ryo-kun…_

_**Luckily, he only wanted us as bait for that Yugi and his friends…**_

My eyes widened.

_Wait, so they're coming over now?! How long have I slept?!_

_**Calm down.**_

She assured me.

_**You were asleep for a day though. You wouldn't wake up, and something was blocking from me to reach you so I had to forcefully take over your body!**_

Then I felt ache coming to me as I winced. She sighed.

_**What to do with you…**_

I giggled a little but covered my mouth at the same time.

_That shows that you care for me…_

She scoffed.

_**Whatever…**_

I mumbled to myself but was sure that she can still hear it anyway.

'You still won't admit it…'

Just then, a door opened, only to have met the transfer student. I could hear her voice panicking.

_**Change with me now!**_

_Why–_

_**Just hurry!**_

I reluctantly obliged, then looked over the scene at my own astral form. Ryo sat over by the corner of the bed, nearest to us.

'**So…you have dedicated your life to your host then…**'

He let out an evil chuckle.

'**Just like the old times…**'

Then she was about to lash out on him.

**'Don't you dare take a step–'**

I was shocked that Ryo was already closer to my body and before we both knew it, he had pinned her to the bed. I was starting to panic.

'**What will you do then?**'

She snarled, and tried to struggle but Ryo had got a firm grip, to prevent us from escaping. I looked around, and the Millennium Scale was just right beside my body.

**'Don't you dare harm her!'**

'**What will you do then, hmm?**'

He delved in closer to my face and I could just feel myself shivering and she looked like she didn't flinch, but I could feel her worry onto me.

'**I suppose you look better…with your body dyed red…**'

Then he took out something that looked like a ring, with its' five sharp points dangling from it. Then something snapped out of my thoughts.

_**You'd better get back in! Otherwise…**_

I understood what she meant, but didn't know what was about to happen when something pierced through my stomach, causing me to shout out in pain, but held it in as I clutched my stomach.

_**Hurry get back in! I'll be fine! Just hurry…**_

I slowly steadied myself, before residing into my soul room.

* * *

I panted heavily, before heading to seat at the swinging chair just beside me.

'What…was…'

I couldn't think of anything anymore, and let myself drifted into sleep once more as the chair started to softly swing by itself.

* * *

'**Wise thinking…but did you think she can be truly safe that way?**'

I kept struggling and trying to find a weak spot out of it but _he_ kept looking at me, causing me to lock gazes with him.

'**You won't get through–'**

Another pain shot through me as I nearly shouted in pain but held it in. Because I had to.

'**You won't win–'**

Another pain, again.

'**Don't you dare defy me, my lovely pet.**'

He spoke the last few words into my ears when he got close enough. I moved my legs slightly, as to not catch his attention. Sadly though, this did when I felt a weight pulling down my legs.

'**As I have told you…you won't truly run away, this time…**'


	30. Missing

Soon, the doorbell rang.

'**Ah, the guests are here now…now, stay put pet…I'll come and get you soon.**'

I was panting heavily and felt my pulse dropping rapidly. My consciousness was nearly fading but I had to hold on. I couldn't let him win. I winced and nearly screamed in pain when the bastard pulled out his Ring away from my stomach but just clenched my teeth.

**'Y-you…bas…tard…you…'**

'**Now, now there…you wouldn't escape now, would you? My precious pet…**'

He was attempting to touch my hair when I managed to shove his hand away with my remaining strength but that only resulted in him grabbing my arms tightly. I just let my mouth open, unable to bear the pain anymore, but not letting any sound come out of it. Then I slowly spoke up.

**'Y-you…w…ill…never…w…in…'**

My eyes were slowly closing, I couldn't stay awake anymore as my eyelids closed them but not before hearing his voice into my ear.

'**Sweet dreams, pet.**'

* * *

_Hey…_

I met face to face with my master, who was resting on the chair. The breeze I felt before suddenly felt cold. I spoke my thoughts in my soft, caring voice.

_**What is it?**_

She frowned.

_Sorry…I wasn't of any help…_

_**Why…are you saying that?**_

_Because…_

A tear felt out of her cheek and I went over to wipe it off her beautiful face. I kneeled one leg down in front of her and held out her hand.

_I wasn't of any help at all…_

_**Don't say that…you are what you are, master.**_

I could hear her chuckling a little, despite her sleep.

_Really? I never seen this side of you that much…do you think…_

_**They will definitely win, for sure…**_

_I'm…glad…_

Her voice trailed off at the last word and her body felt off the chair. The moment her body fell off, I immediately grabbed her body to prevent her from falling down fully and carried her in my arms. I sat down, and let her head rest close to my chest. I genuinely smiled at her face. It was so soft as I stroked her cheek. She had been taking care of her body. I was at peace and closed my eyes until a voice snapped out of my thoughts.

'_**Time to wake up, pet…**__'_

The voice boomed all around me, and the place around us was suddenly filled with nothing but full of darkness as the light was only shining down on us, like a stage lighting itself. I looked around, and prepared myself for the worst, while holding her delicate body into my arms.

**'**_**You. Will. Never…you will lose!'**_

The laughter boomed around us. The evil sinister laughter.

'_**What if I had told you…that your host's body is in my hands? Hm?**__'_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had held it in but now, it was going to burst within me as I gave a low chuckle into a soon evil roaring laughter. I had to use it, but at least it wouldn't harm my master's body. I then kept a straight face, and smiled crudely.

'_**Showing thy true colours, one shall face a trial. One shall cast its' fate away, into the ever-ending realm! O shadow realm, reveal yourselves! I, thus betray our god, to summon forth our darkest devil!'**_

A course of pain fell through my body, but it was worth it, as my body starts to fade away. I took one last look at my master's body before smiling away.

'_**Goodbye…friend.'**_

* * *

I groaned a little, and slowly got up, to have met with Yugi and his group, including Ryo. I cringed a little at my stomach, but didn't feel a thing miraculously. The pain was gone.

'Wha…'

I then looked over at their worried faces.

'What's wrong? Why are you guys here?'

Then Yugi spoke up frantically.

'Well…you wouldn't wake up! We tried shaking you or something, but it didn't work! But then, your face was pale! And after that, the colour soon came back! I wouldn't know what to do if you wouldn't wake up!'

_Yugi…_

Jonouchi went up to me and gestured me to do a bro fist. I replied the gesture and he gave a grin while I gave a back a smile at him.

Then I felt something missing as I clenched my chest. I started to frantically look around. She wasn't there. I then burst out in tears, even though their blank expressions were looking at me as they tried to keep assuring me but I soon couldn't hear anything, as I slowly drifted off to sleep yet again.

Knowing that I'll never know what had happened to her for the rest of my life.

* * *

Or maybe…? Okay, this wraps the story itself up for now! Of course there's going to be A SEQUEL. Why would I leave this as a cliffhanger then?! But there are problems though. Like naming the story itself, the setting, and this and that! So I'm probably moving onto one of my one-shots to be a story though. Meh, I don't really know yet. Until then!


End file.
